Rainbow Colored Sweets
by Arh.581958
Summary: AU.NON-MAGICAL: Harry is a player who makes a bet to sleep with Draco and gets him pregnant. Based on morals, Harry wants to marry Draco but the blonde refuses and gets blackmailed into it. Just nine months, its over. Draco wants to ask for a divorce!
1. Peppermint Red Spirals

Chapter One: "Peppermint Red Spirals"

Quickly combing his hair back from his face (failing miserable as wild strands still fells on his face), placing his glasses back on his nose and hurriedly pulling on his coat, Harry Potter reached for a small article of clothing thrown haplessly over the nearby chair, stuffing it into his pocket before creeping into the dimly lit hallway of the Baron's plaza.

He took a few brisk and tentative steps, listening for the echoes of his shoes on the wooden floor and deciding that it seemed natural enough to pass. He skillfully led himself to the house's grand staircase and leisurely made his reappearance into the ball being held in the great hall. His green eyes searched over the masses of people and faces unfamiliar to him and surveying for the few features he was acquainted to.

After a few minutes of thorough inspection of the large crowd he finally spotted the unmistakable wavy red locks of Ronald Weasley, the spiky gelled jet black locks of Blaise Zabini, the tightly wrapped bun of Hermione Granger's firey tresses and the sandy combed back locks of Seamus Finnigan. The group turned around and saw that the fearless brunette had finally arrived back from his latest bet, to sleep with the ambassador of Denmarksf's identical twin daughters. They all smiled at him.

Harry smiled back at his friends, skillfully taking a glass of sparkling white wine in his hand as he found his way through the crowd. He greeted them with a look of acknowledgement and a slight nod, a perfect stance for a perfect gentleman of good high breeding.

Blaise was the first one to speak up, with a slight accent to match his devilish looks, "So Harry, how did it go?" he inquired nonchalantly as if simply talking about the weather. He placed a good hand on Harry's shoulder with a smirk planted on his face. "what did I bet again? A week at my parent's villa in Spain?" he added smugly.

Harry smile never feigned, keeping his cool exterior intact. "and a month on your private yacht through the pacific ocean, I remember" he still kept his smile, removing Zabini's hand from his shoulder ".. .all expenses paid" he added with a grin as he pulled out a pair of matching 'Hello Kitty' lacy undergarments, black and pink.

"I think this one is Pansy"s he thought aloud, transferring the pink one from his left to his right hand "and this one is her sister Pamela's" he motioned the black undergarment following the previous one.

All eyes went wide as they saw the identical pair of lacy bits being passed from Harry's hands. Eyes followed the travel of each lacy piece of cloth and then traveling up to Harry's proud grin. "So …" he trailed off, looking at his companions to pay attention to him. He tucked the two articles of lingerie into his breast pocket before continuing. "… seems like I win another one of our little wagers" he stated with an innocently arrogant smirk plastered on his lips.

"Why you smug little bastard" Ron jested with a smile, reaching for the pair of undies in his mate's breast pocket. "let me take a good look at those" he quipped up seemingly unimpressed with Harry's accomplishment. He grabbed the pink and black clothes and made a run for it. "you best catch me mate" he yelled back as his back disappeared into the crowd.

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder once more "Harry, you ain't telling me that you got both of the ambassador's hot, curvaceous twin daughter's in bed at the same time, now are you?" he asked with a sly look on his face. "how mate could you have done that?"

Again, Harry took the hand of his shoulder and spun Seamus around, ending with the Irish lad in his arms and an arm around the boy's waist. "Hmm why would you like to know, Seamus?" he teased moving closer, "maybe you want to give it a try?" the boy blushed crimson.

"Seamus you bastard!"

The two broke apart to she a pretty Irish girl's beet red complexion of anger directed entirely at them. "you told me you love me" she wailed before running into the crowd and disappearing.

"Sherrine wait I we was just kidding around! Sherrine!" Seamus called out, but the girl was too far to hear him and the additional ball music wasn't really much help. "Harry you lucky bastard, I'm going to get you next time" he warned before running after the girl.

"Why don't you just come out of your shell and admit that you're a bloke Seamus-dear" Harry taunted out before bursting out in laughter. The poor boy never had a chance…

"Harry" came Hermione's warning voice behind him.

"Yes Mom?" He kid back in reply, turning to face her. There was his signature innocent faced grin stuck on his lips.

Hermione just smiled back sweetly at him, as she moved closer to whisper a hushed thought into his ear "Now tell me, how did you get those two luscious ladies into your bed?"

Harry grinned back at her in reply. "I'll tell you if you promise to keep a secret."

"My lips are sealed" she said with a smile following Harry onto the balcony.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Party.

"Father, do I really have to be here" Draco Malfoy grumbled, shifting the frilly collar of his shirt away from his neck as they walked amongst the crowd at the Baron's plaza. Today was yet again another ball his father had dragged him to. Draco, high bred and I noble, simply wanted nothing to do with dancing with females he barely knew.

"Yes, my boy. You must find a bride to give you an heir soon" his father casually informed him, as if it were the weather. He nonchalantly greeted other nobles in his stature. Lucius Malfoy was also another high noble of society, inheriting most of his fortunes from the family.

Draco tailed restlessly behind him. "but I do not want to get married yet, Father" he remarked, declining the numerous offer being given to him by both the female and male population of the crowd.

Lucius Malfoy halted his tracks. "What are you saying Draco?" he fiercely bit through his teeth, as he turned around to face his son. "are you denying the Malfoy name of an heir?"

Draco flinched at his father's tone. "No father, it's just that…"

"Just what?! Speak Draco!" his father exploded in emotion, pulling his son into the crowd and into the balcony, nearly knocking a few people along the way. He needed to have a private talk with his son and they both knew it.

"Father I want to marry the one I love, not some arrangement with some slut I barely know!" he whispered harshly as he looked to the ground, ashamed of dishonoring his family's prestigious name. Draco's hands instinctively going to cover his face.

Lucius brought up a gloved hand, ready to hit his son right in the cheek "you insolent fool!" he bellowed aloud.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

Wow. My account's been inactive for awhile now… do you still remember me? Anyway whether you do or not, here's something for my faithful readers, a little Harry/Draco story for you! I hope you like it. It's actually based on another story I've posted previously, I decided to revamp it and THIS story was the outcome.

I hope all of you enjoy reading and whether you did or not, be kind enough to **press the little button at the bottom of the screen** that says "REVIEW". I'll be counting on them to carry on. They'll be more of Harry/Draco action in the following chapters, but for now, I just want you all to get to know their personalities in this story.

**Thanks in advance**,

Lot's of Love,

Arh.581958

* * *

**Aruella's on vacation** text me!

+( available only for the Philippines )+

sun 0923 542 4878


	2. Lime Orange Lollipops

Chapter Two: Lime Orange Lollipops

Soft breezes of cool air swayed her hair as she stepped onto the balcony after Harry. "Come on, Harry dear, tell me your secret" Hermione chanted as she glided along the outer tapestries perched on the walls. In her hand was a champagne glass, a quarter still full of the sparkling liquid it contained.

His steps were calculated and planned, striding onto the center of the veranda where the full moon glistened amongst the clouds. His cool gaze was of a predator, surveying the area for prey. His lips were closed, relaxed, so many beauties all in on location; he did not know where to begin.

"Harry" she called out again to call his attention.

This time he addressed her with his lips curving into a small smile. "Shall you keep it a secret, my dear?" he asked nonchalantly, patiently waiting for a response.

"Of course I will, Harry." She replied as she stepped closer to place a hand on his shoulder. "You of all people should know that"

"Yes. I do" he spoke out. His voice was quieted by the vast location. Around them whispers and conversations were going about. No body minded them, and they minded no body. Shame, so many people, all gathered in the same location yet all trapped in their own little bubble.

"Do you really want to know my secret Hermione?" he inquired once more, raising an eyebrow to his elegant female companion. He took a sip out of his glass and continued "it may not be as easy as you think, my dear"

Hermione never declined. "Yes" was her simple answer, because she wanted to know; the answer to Harry charm, his charisma to get any stranger into bed.

Harry lifted his glass into eye level, and his eyes framed her through the glass. "Love" Then he lifted the glass to the full moon and it too was framed through the glass. "The secret to every person's heart, is to tell them you love them" he spoke calmly, smoothly and proudly.

"Love? Is that your secret Harry?" she questioned mockingly, lifting her shoulders in refusal. "I highly doubt that is it" she rationalized, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yes" he said with a smile. "I can convince anyone into bed, by telling them three simple words."

"I love you?" she guessed matter-of-factly also with a smug grin on her lips. The cool air was colder with the wind breezing by. The music from the hall seeped into the outdoors.

"No. Let's make love" he corrected her. "any person will fall"

"Are you willing to bet on it, Harry Potter?" her voice was strong and challenging as another smile played on her lips. His lips curved as well.

"Maybe"

"This is amazing! Harry Potter, the Harry, unwilling to bet" she mocked him. The teasing curve on her lips widening. A hand fell to her hips as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do I get if I win?" his voice was playful and equally challenging, the voice he only used when making bets. It was the voice that would swoon any female or male heart.

"I'll give you the castle in London if you win"

"and if I lose?"

"You give me a six months cruise on the pacific. Is it a deal?"

"I'll give you a three month cruise, Herm and a weeks stay at the most luxurious hotel in Paris, all expenses paid" he answered with a sly grin on his face.

Hermione only smiled back. "I guess we have a wager then Mr. Harry Potter" she said as she lifted her glass into the air and poured the rest of its contents into his.

As the glass was held in the air, a spark of gold caught his attention. Immediately he turned and green eyes searched the porch for the source of such beauty. He wanted to know who could possess hair almost as brilliant as the sun. His eyes scanned with vigor, and his jaw tightened.

At last, at the very edge of the platform, his gaze followed the blonde. Pale skin, pink complexion, intoxication beauty, Harry Potter was stunned.

"Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione's voice gathered him back to his current state, two meters away from the beauty that took his thoughts away. "are you alright?" her concerned voice seemed to slur behind him, unimportant. All he wanted was to know that blonde's name. He soon would.

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

His father had him on his knees, ready to strike at any moment with a firm palm raised in the air. "You insolent fool!" his voice boomed and bellowed.

Draco closed his eyes in preparation for the slap that was about to come. His hands were clasped in front of him. His long bangs covering his face. This would surely leave marks in the morning, he thought. But it never came.

"Excuse me sir" he heard a deep voice say "I do not intend to pry, but may I ask your permission to take your son for a dance?"

He felt a strong hand take his and slowly pull him up to his feet. The stranger smelled wonderful, a mix of spices and cologne, in a very refreshing way. He was afraid to open his eyes, but he felt a calloused hand touch the edge of his chin and a warm breathe on his lips. "open your eyes" the voice told him and he did.

Carefully his silver eyes opened. Deep emerald eyes met his gaze, framed by a pair of expensive glasses. He was lead onto the dance floor, and again lead in a dance. Neither of them spoke, it was magic. A hand came to rest on his waist, followed by the other on the small of his back. The position made his arch closer to the mysterious stranger.

"Your eyes seem to have captured me in a spell, I am powerless to look away" the handsome brunette spoke. His voice deep and warm, welcoming. They swayed along with the music for awhile in silence, basking in the warmth of their embrace on the dance floor. Most of all, the smile on his is lips was enchanting.

Draco was captured in the strangers embrace and all he could do was will for it to last longer. It felt so right. Strong arms surrounded his body and his arms wound themselves around the brunette's neck. He studied every contour of the other's body as they danced in silence.

The slower the dance, the closer they moved. And as more and more people joined them on the dance floor, they moved even closer. Almost every inch of their bodies touched and yet Draco could only long for more.

Lips enclosed the skin below his jaw and near his ear. The deep voice whispered "let's make love". Draco could moan as hands suddenly roamed his body.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Readers!

OMG! My computer got jammed and well "died" during the school banner project was edited. I guess we over worked my hard drive for one night and up to this day the mouse is still buggy. Sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time! God I can't stress how long it has been. I feel like I've almost gone inactive again. . .

Well anyway this is the second chapter of this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it. For those who have review, I give you my thanks. As for those who haven't yet but enjoyed the story, please do all of us a favor and **press the little button at the bottom of the screen** that says "REVIEW". I'll be counting on them to carry on.

**Thanks in Advance!**

Love,

Arh.581958

* * *

**REVIEWERS CORNER!! Coming Soon! **


	3. Dried Yellow Mangoes

Chapter Three: Dried Yellow Mangoes

Warm, it was warm.

Rich almond colored curtains hanged over the tapestry overlooking the grand garden of the Baron's mansion. Golden kissed blonde locks draped over the dark chocolate pillow covers and serene pale face pressed closer to the warm fabric, Draco awoke to the mild heat of the sun gently touching his bare back. His limbs tangled and intertwined with the haplessly thrown sheets.

His lashes blinking once, twice and thrice to reveal his captivating silver-eyes, his orbs lightened in color as they were greeted by the sunlight dimmed by the light curtains. There was a pleasurable pain mixed with tingling soreness that surrounded his whole body, as he carefully tested his slightly frozen muscles to sit up.

He raised his beautifully long slender arms high above his head with a none-too-comfortable yawn, just as he stretched the entire length of his body. It was a warm day accompanied by cool breezes entering from the half open window and fair weather in the sky. He let his lips form into a small contented smile as he leaned over the set of pillows next him where his mystery partner's heated body nestled beside him the night before.

Draco let himself be engulfed in the soft lush cotton beneath him. His pale face contrastingly complementing the velvety dark chocolate covers of his lover's pillow. He sighed musingly allowing for his pink lips to curve once more into a smile. It amused him, the thought. God forbid himself for thinking that he would even for a single moment feel truly happy! Alas it was all because a handsome young emerald-eyed gentleman had come to his aid last night.

Moments passed. The quiet peace brought Draco calm, but as the afterglow began to dim out and the serenity of a quiet sanctuary began to fade away, he soon found himself wondering where had his Adonis gone to? Adrenaline was pumped into his veins as he immediately rose up and looked around in search, and hopes, to find that mysterious stranger somewhere still in the boundaries of the room, but he found only an empty space.

He was alone. There was no one accompanying him.

Draco's throat dried and his lips hardened into a scowl. All his fantasies of the man who made tender passionate love to him under the moonlight faded into mist and disappeared. He gathered all thoughts of love and set them aside as he tightened his hold on the thick caramel sheets, wrapped it around his pale skin and proceeded to gather his clothes. How stupid was he to fall for a complete stranger overnight?

Harry Potter

In his mind was nothing but the beautiful blonde being he slept with last night. He was haunted by images of pale skin on his and silver eyes blazing with overflowing lust gazing into his own. In his ears echoed the delicious moans from yesterday evening's pleasurable encounter, and on his skin was etched with the feeling of smooth flesh grinding against his own. This was currently his own private hell as the feisty god-blessed nobleman haunted him through his memories of last night's occurrences.

Harry ungracefully stood up from his bed and lazily entered bathroom—frustrated once again. Clothes carelessly shrugged and nonchalantly dropped on the cool tiled floor. His feet dragged below knees and he sluggishly walked underneath the stainless steel shower. He released a bothered breath of air and gave a heavy sigh as strong hands came to roughly brush falling strand of hair away from his face. It was the seventh time today that he had to postpone meeting with his friends and it was all to fix a small little problem below the belt.

It was becoming tiring, this minor but rather annoying problem of his. Continuously increasing the strain on his patience and peaceful state of mind; it was repetitively testing his self-control. His tan palm made contact with the shinny chilly steel of the shower knob as smoothly twisted it to open the freezing cold shower in one swift and easy momentum. Water flooded out of the nozzle above him and water droplets hit his skin large and hard. It was almost painfully pounding firmly on his skin, numbing his sense of touch and feeling. Strange, it was somehow comforting.

He let his hands drag over his face, pretending that the simple action would remove all of his current frustrations, namely the gorgeous blonde he has slept with last night. Another deep sigh was released from his lips. It was definitely not going to be easy for him to forget at any moment in the near future. That enchanting silver-eyed stranger he has taken to bed was hindering him from putting to rest the previous night's events. Punching the tiled shower wall; damn that blonde, he cursed.

Later.

Busy streets, busy people walking around and about. Everyone too wrapped up in their own worlds to notice their neighbors walking by. Nestled between tall buildings and crowded streets, through a barely noticeable alley, was small shop. It felt like home to the few people that knew about it. Its plush couches could engulf a person in a warm hug on rainy days. The aroma that filled the tiny café was almonds and chocolate, drifting in the air. It calmed most people and relaxed others. It was almost empty again today, except for the small group of four that was nested on the farthest wall near that back.

Casually scanning the small area as he passes through the doorway, Harry smiled as Gizelle greeted him with her warm summery smile; she was the daughter of the café's owner and had been running around the cozy shop wince she was a toddler. He, along with his friends, met her when they first discovered the small coffee house during a rainy day when they wanted shelter. They are amazed how as why this humble little shop became much to their fancy. Harry grinned back at her, as he walked towards the counter to order.

"good day Harry" she welcomed him warmly with a gentle smile. Her cherry blond hair pulled back into a two long braids passing her shoulders. He returned the gesture with one of his signature smiles.

Gizelle laughed. "Harry dear, that trick has stopped working on me when I was seventeen!" she jittered, turning around to reach for a mug from the cupboard behind her. Harry's smile never faltered.

"What would you be having today?" she inquired as she took the mug in her well-cared for hands.

"Oh since when has my charms relinquish their value, Gizelle?" he jested back, as his eyes playfully scanned the display board on the counter. "The usual by the way" he said moments later.

"I'm not quite sure dear" her voice softened as she mockingly looked at him jokingly. Harry let his hands drift over the glass refrigerator, still looking up at her with a smile.

"I'll get one of those dark chocolate cheesecakes to go with that" he said pointing to the deep chocolate colored cake on the second level presented between a the café's famous strawberry cream sponge cake and vanilla triple layers.

"Here you go Harry" Gizelle smiled as she presented him with a tempting tray of Harry's favorite sweet biscuits along with his order , soothing blend of white chocolate mocha coffee paired with a slice of heavenly dark chocolate cheesecake. "the biscuits are on the house dear" she finished with a humorous compliment "my little "sorry for breaking your heart"

Harry leisurely walked to their usual far corner table near the back of the small cafe, where his friends all sat in soft bulky plush couches around a two small round coffee tables. Behind them the walls were painted with warm orange hues, accenting the furniture with color and texture given by the well-chosen painting. Blaise was the first to notice the brunette out of the trio.

"Well, well, well… look who's risen from the dead and decided to join us" he mocked, setting the mug of steamy hot peppermint chocolate coffee onto the table. "take a seat Harry" he motioned for the brunette to sit in the place adjacent to him.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry inquired, placing the tray in his hands on the table, hunching his gray sleeves half-way to his elbow and made himself comfortable as he was engulfed by the lush couch. "surely, he's arrived"

He followed as the three sitting across him all directed their eyes into one direction—the bathroom behind him with smirks on their lips. "Is he not feeling well?" His question was interrupted by a loud thud on the door quickly followed by a deep male groan of pleasure. Harry shook his head in humor.

"what is it this time?"

"you see Harry" Hermione began "there was this gorgeous chestnut lad when we arrived in the shop this morning… and we bet Seamus that the boy was definitely gay. We wondered whether or not her would let Seamus get into his pants before we leave" she explained just as yet another moan was heard emanating from behind the bathroom doors. The four broke out into boisterous laughter.

"I'm sure we know who's won that bet" Ron quipped up as he almost choked out coffee from his nose with a gagging sound.

"Ronald you pig!" Hermione scolded him along with a playful slap before carefully taking a sip of her white truffle chocolate treat, her well polished fingers wrapping delicately around her gingerbread man mug. The group laughed again, only this time excluding one Mr. Ronald Weaseley, who was whipping away his embarrassment with a complimentary napkin.

"On the topic of wagers, how did it go with the seductive little blonde you rescued at the ball last night?" Hermione asked him casually.

"what blonde?" Blaise protested, with a frown. "you haven't slept with any pretty girls while my back was turned, right Harry?" he jested, lifting one of his eyebrows.

Ron laughed. "not a girl, a guys actually. Personally, I'm not quite fond of the lad he danced with last night. Bloody Malfoy. I bet they were only trying to cash in on Harry's fortunes!" he roughly stated, downing a large gulp of his warm drink, and burning his tongue in the process. "bloody hell!"

Not putting any at all attention to their injured friend, Hermione immediately answered Blaise's earlier query. "Harry and I have made a bet you see, to see if his little secret to get any person into bed would actually work"

The man nodded in return "and?" he implied for her to continue as he turned to her, and she in return looked as at Harry's direction.

Harry gave his signature smile. "Let's just say that Mr. Granger is presenting me with a luxurious house in London for the holidays." He said smugly as he pulled out deep cotton blue underpants which Draco had worn last night.

"Harry when will you learn your lesson?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey Readers!

First of all I would like to give all of my faithful readers who have been religiously following my stories since the beginning of my life here on . Thank you so much for all of your love, support and, yes, even the constructive critics which gauge your opinions of my writing.

I know it takes me almost forever (in Fanfiction Time) to update my stories and for that I would sincerely like to apologize to all of you. There is no excuse in failing to meet deadlines and expectations; and though I cannot promise to meet the next deadline, rest assured because I will do my best to update as soon as I can.

For those who reviewed the last chapter another round of applause to you! Thank you for your support! As for those who haven't yet but enjoyed the story, please do all of us a favor and **press the little button at the bottom of the screen** that says "REVIEW"

Hope you like the third chapter of Rainbow Colored Sweets! Please do drop me a comment.

**Thanks in Advance! **

Lots of sugary coated Love,

Arh.581958


	4. Mint Green Chocolate

Chapter Four: Mint Green Chocolate

Hundreds of brightly colored lights danced in the heated darkness, varying in almost every shape, size and color. The humid air mingled with the soft enticing music that filled the vast clearing of the Zabini Estate; a masquerade ball, yet another excuse to justify a hefty crowd, expensive champagne and wine, ridiculously boisterous music and something more—if you're lucky.

Tipping the elegant etched glass that nestled within his palm, Draco took a sip of the chilled wine which the host had presented him with. He allowed the luscious red liquid touch his heated lips, let is slide down and cool his dried throat. It was sweet, he noted as he poured more of the fine beverage to fill his system. It was also quite hot; the heat in the breeze, mixing with the chill rising from the ground beneath him and that hinted sweet taste which filled his mouth gave him a sense of peace and made him drift into his own personal land of contentment.

Packs of people around him, spun, twirled and merrily frolicked amongst each other. Multitudes of couples took advantage of the dark steamy atmosphere, coddling one another in am intimate embrace; while other singles grabbed the opportunity to converse with other singles, in hopes to create an electric connection.

"Would you like to dance?" a brunette behind an electric blue mask offered, attempting to bring the blonde to the clearing. He extended long tan fingers to the sitting prince in front of him.

Draco pondered on the thought for a bit before refusing. "No, thank you. I don't dance with strangers." He excused, trying decline with dignity. Sometime ago, he decided to be on his polite side tonight. He extended a long pale hand towards the kid your gentleman offering him to dance, with his light gray sleeve slightly fluttering with the cool breeze.

The guy's smile never feigned. "Well then…" he started, taking one of Draco hands into his own; the contrast in their skin tones was clearly visible. "My name's Jean Clear and I am pleased to have the pleasure of dancing with you Mr. . . . ?" He kissed politely placed a small kiss on Draco's hand after introducing himself.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco could only answer in embarrassment as the open display of formality normally associated with female hierarchy. His cheeks faintly tinted a blushing shade of pink as the heat flooded to his face. Normally, at an entire party he would play the role of observer and simply watched as the scene played before him, but tonight there was a tingle in his spine that he found quite amusing that he could not resist any invitations.

Jean once again smiled. "There; we aren't strangers anymore." He paused before continuing; "would you like a dance?" his smile never flattered, nor did that sparkle in his eye. His almost graceful movements made Draco unable to resist.

After renewing his offer, he once again placed a peck on those smooth pale hands. Draco could merely nod, as he was lead into the dance floor. He let the persistent brunette behind the blue mask show him the center of the dance floor.

Harry Potter.

While there were over a hundred guests frolicking within the vast Zabini estates, there was a particular group gathered inside one of the mansions private entertaining rooms. Lush chestnut drapery accented the tall French windows lining the wall of the room; in front of it five large couches were arranged surrounding a circular coffee table. Harry and his friends were all around the area; Ron, Hermione and Seamus were seated on separate couches while Harry took a seat under the French tapestries—gazing onto the crowd below on garden. Tea and biscuits were served.

"This is great Blaise!" Seamus complimented as he moved over the center table, his soft light-brown colored hair falling on his face as he took a sugar-coated cookie from the basket. "These cookies are great! I wish Tessa could bake cookies like these at home. We must comment the Zabini's on their wonderful baker." He said happily as he ate the cookie in question and proceeded to take another.

"Oh Seamus would you please restrain yourself from those cookies" Hermione scolded him as she took the item in this hand and placed in on a napkin beside the basket. "You know well enough that these sugary confections are not good for your health. You'll bloat up like a pig, you will" She wiped the crumbs left on her fingers on some pink linen napkins provided nearest her seat, gently running the fabric through her fingers as she marveled at its quality.

"Blimey 'Mione! You sound like my mother!" Seamus protested, taking another cookie from the basket and safely moving it away from Hermione's reach. "You are one of the people who should know well enough that I'm one of the most physically fit people in town" he shot back with a sly grin on his lips—implying. "You can ask the ladies around yourself, though you might just get grim looks and 'hmpfs' in response." This time, Seamus finished his remark with his grin folding upwards into a full smile.

"Seamus! You can be such a child!" Hermione groaned out—defeated, as she instead took a sip from the teacup resting in her hands. The pearly white porcelain chine glittered as the light from the pink with a moon reflected on it. Hermione's deep red tresses were swept back onto the loose curls behind her neck with a few straw strands freely falling to frame her face. Her lips painted light cherry pink with a touch of shimmer making them sparkle as they played with the light.

"Hermione, Seamus, seems that the both of you have already started your own party" Blaise commented with a load resonating laugh that echoed in the air as he entered the quiet room; the noise from the outside hall slightly flooded inside the timid area as the door closed behind him. "It seems that Ronald has found it quite a bore and is contented at sleeping on my couch" He jested with a smile, removing his pale blue mask from his face.

"Serves him right for coming to the house hours before the party" Seamus sighed beside his red-headed friends haplessly thrown over couch. Ron's dark brick red costume getting wrinkled in the process and his usually messy curls even messier.

"He can't help it, he says, his dad needs to attend a ball in the neighboring town. He was dropped off here this morning." Blaise muttered before he turned to the silent brunette near the window. "Harry! You must not simply sit there by the window, it would be a shame to miss this entire party my father has thrown for all the eligible bachelors and ladies" he continued with a smile adorning his lips, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry still remained silent.

"Harry?" They all inquired in unison as they all turned to his direction, worried about their friend.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione wondered, as she too stood beside the silent brunette, her long pale lavender and dark blue accented dresses draping around her. She placed a lace enveloped hand on Harry's shoulder waiting for a response, the pale light blue contrasting with Harry's darker green overcoat.

"It's nothing" Harry muttered, turning to face them with his signature smile, adjusting his deep velvet green coat before moving to stand up. "I was thinking of what our next bet would be" he quipped up jokingly as he removed Hermione's hands from his shoulder and moving his hands trough his messy brown locks in attempts to fix its current state.

"How about let's sleep with someone new tonight?" he suggested, beckoning to the large crowd below them. "It would be such a shame to let this pool of new blood go to waste" his lips curled again into a smile, as his glasses were hid behind a simple black mask adorning half of his face. His stunning deep green eyes fitted perfectly through the eye holes of the ornament.

"Sounds devilishly enjoyable for the night, what would you say we bat, Harry?" Blaise questioned fully entertaining the idea of yet another bet to be played out within the group, folding in his arms and placing one hand below his jaw.

"Hmm shall we any luscious maid in my household?" Harry offered them as he pondered. "And for Hermione perhaps one of my men? Or would you gentleman be interested in that offer as well?" his sly grin was once again the prominent aspect of his façade and with the addition of his black mask made him look even move dashing.

They all laughed at Harry's little jest yet fully agreeing that even Seamus, Ron and Blaise would love to engage in his proposition to Hermione.

Blaise on the side of the room had woken up Ronald and worn his dispatched light blue mask which he picked up from the center table.

"What are we all talking about?" Ron suddenly spoke out from his drowsy state of sleep and consciousness. He stretched his arms way above his head like a cat woken from its nap and let out a loud yawn. "Has the party started?" He asked, still rubbing his eyes and eliminating any reminisce of sleep from his eyes and over all appearance.

"Yes it has Ron" Hermione answered him as she too proceeded to place her bejeweled mask on her face, hers cover three-quarters of her face—both her eyes and half of her mouth. "And Harry even has suggested a bet for the evening festivities." She said with a smile as she tied the mask around her face.

"Here" Harry whispered as she tied the elegant deep red ribbon behind her hair in an equally elegant bow. "Does everyone agree with my bidding?" he asked waiting for their responses.

One by one, all four of them agreed—even Ron who took a few minutes for the bet to be explained to him. They all made their way to the courtyard where the dancing took place and were greeted by the overwhelming sight of color and cheer. The music played in the background as the orchestra was lead by one of London's finest conductors.

The group all went there separate ways as they stepped onto the green; Ronald making his way to a curvy brunette by the fountain, Seamus headed to a gorgeous blonde seated near a table, Blaise went to a mysterious silver-haired lad by a tree, Hermione was lead to the floor by a handsome black-haired gentleman and Harry was left to stand by the entrance as he digested the sight before him.

Surveying the swarm of people dancing under the moonlight, he couldn't help as his eyes spotted those magnificent blonde locks that have been haunting him all day. He barely noticed as his own feet unwillingly lead him to the dance floor and straight towards the blonde, silver-eyed god before him.

Draco.

Minutes into the sway of the dance, Draco noted that he getting restless—restlessly bored of the entire affair. Balls, masquerades, parties and so forth, were attended more of formality than leisure; he thought of it as duty than entertainment. He had switched partners for the third time in a row and now found himself in the arms of an unknown gentleman behind a crimson mask.

"You are lovely" he heard the man whisper to him, and yet he could careless. He still could not find anything of interest to him as he danced in rhythm to the music, merely grunting at the man's comment s he was twirled around in a circular motion. "why so quiet young one?" the man spoke again, this time pulling Draco closer to him; his luscious voice sending eerie shivers down Draco's spine. The noiseless blonde did not enjoy this man's company one bit.

He might as well have stopped there since the music came to soft ending. "Thank you for the dance" Draco quickly said, untangling himself from the fiendish man he danced with before turning to walk away. He tidied his coat and undershirt as he composed himself to continue walking. The masked male called after him with his deep voice resounding through the crowd yet Draco kept moving forward.

Within moments one of his wrists was captured by a stronger thicker hand. As he turned, Draco was met with his previous dance partner, with a sly grin plastered on his face. "Sir, may I ask you to kindly release my wrist" Draco bit out with much venom in his voice as he could muster, though it only came out in a quiet whisper. The assailant still held on tighter.

"But we were having so mush fun dancing! How about another round?" he boasted out rather boisterously, receiving a lot of glances in return—some disgusted others in curiosity and yet others merely looked at it as scene in tonight's events. In every party, where ever it might be held it, there's always a sight much like this and, well, some of the guests this evening have learned to accept actions such as these; they all—if not most—merely shrugged it off and continued with their dancing.

"Again Sir" Draco started, getting annoyed with the whole situation as he tried to free his wrist from being bound. "Kindly let go of my wrist" he argued back this time using his free hand to attack the offending hand. Smooth pale hands were no match to rugged rough ones, as the man was able to pull Draco into his arms and the blonde could do nothing but resisted in his hold. "Unhand me" he gritted behind clenched teeth once again—still the man did not respond.

Draco struggled.

As his dance partner's hold loosened, Draco felt another hand on his shoulder; this flesh he knew and was comfortable with. "Let the man go" he heard from behind him, the deep voice sending chills down his spine and butterflies within his stomach as his partner fully obeyed the voice behind him. In the span of a few second the man refusing so violently to let him go, had fled into the safety of the thick crowd in search for other prey.

Draco spun around; beautiful blonde hair following dramatically behind him, as he faced his knight in shining armor—quietly hoping deep down that it was the kind brunette that had also captured his heart. At that moment he forgot to breathe as once again his silvery eyes met with deep green emerald orbs, only this time those stunning eyes were hidden behind a simple black mask adorning his beloved's face.

"Stranger" he caught himself involuntarily whispering as he lost control of the rest of his body as well. He took the hand offered to him without thinking and electricity sparkled as the dark fresh met against his own pale hand. There was once again that beautiful smile that entrapped his heart those many nights ago when they first met and at that moment he could speak no more.

"Angel" Harry whispered back, as he marveled at the blonde before him; pale skin, long finger, blonde hair, silver-eyes and the most gorgeous face which haunted him since that faithful party so many nights ago. He too met that breathtaking young man which had his mind in spirals, making his lose all his own senses. Dresses in a pale brown shirt, a white scarf and dark pants, the blonde looked even more beautiful then when they had first met and for the second time in his life Harry could only focus on the magnificent man in front of him.

They stepped together in a trance, captured only in each other eyes—in each others arms as they embraces with the tune of melody fast fading in the background. Once again, it was only them that existed, so much like their first encounter when the rest of the world dimmed out as they only found one another of importance. They were mesmerized by the individual they were dancing with—green on silver and blonde against brunette tresses harmoniously swayed in perfect rhythm. Both looked like a painting or sculpture and no one could deny that they suited each other in complete balance.

There was romance in the air as they looked into each other's eyes—unfathomably intoxicated by this unreadable emotion in their hearts.

Draco sighed contently as he let this man, his savior for the second time lull him into a peaceful surrender. The beating of his partner's heart hypnotized him, allowing the entire world to fade before him eyes. Nothing else mattered at this moment—nothing in the world could break the spelled wrapped around them.

"What is your name?" he heard the stranger ask him, a strong fingers bringing up his chin so that he could gazed into those emerald eyes. He had turn away, afraid that every barrier left might break. After all, this was the man who abandoned him the morning after their passionate lovemaking. "Angel?" the concerned voice brought him back to reality. He shook all fears aside.

"Draco" he softly answered back, burying his face further into the man's chest as he was literally swept of his feet and carried in the man's arms. "Hmm Draco Malfoy" he heard the deep voice above him groan out as those arms beneath him shifted to a more comfortable position. He was carried like a bride out of the massive party and into a more private garden in the Zabini estate. Soon, the thundering music muted out from behind them until it remain nothing more than a mere buzz in the far distance.

"I still do not know who you are" he thought out silently, unconsciously bringing his face closer to that exhilarating neck which was presented to him. He inhaled a breath of air, and the man's addicting scent flooded onto his senses—spice, he noted with the sweetness of cinnamon binding with the earth. He exhaled a heavy breath as if releasing the adrenaline rush of a horse race; it came out sounding more of a moan than he expected it to. "What is your name?" he sighed with a small smile forming on his lips. "Tell me"

"Harry" the man replied, as his arms tightened around the attractive blonde in his embrace. "Harry" Draco whispered back in reply, seemingly liking the sound of the name on his lips.

He inhaled another mouthful of air and allowed the scent to fill his senses once more. He lost all control and succumbed to his desires. "Harry" he moaned out, blonde tresses getting messier by the second as he pressed his face further to the strong neck in front of him. He pressed him lips to the nearest flesh that he could reach—skin that invited in since they had started dancing, skin which had tormented him from the moment the stranger lifted him into his arms. He could no longer control himself—he attacked.

Lips assaulted the exposed flesh with soft butterfly kisses, lingering on the skin slightly longer than necessary. Harry groaned as he fell back on the grass, letting the blonde vixen crawl on top of him. That lean body pressed against his own, molding itself to him. As those kisses continued their trek on is skin, hands found themselves buried underneath the cotton fabric of his shirt—smooth hands moving over his bare torso.

"Harry" Draco moaned aloud, trying to rip the shirt of Harry's chest but he was stopped by strong hands. "Harry?" he said the name again, only this time in a questioning tone unaware of the reason he was stopped in his pursuit. His gaze was met with smiling green eyes and a stunning smile on Harry's face as his entire head was lead into a kiss that stole all his ability to think—or remember to breathe. He could only moan incoherent phrases in response to the exciting new sensations.

Their lips met for the first time tonight, sending electric waves of pleasure through their bodies. Immense passion erupted as tongues battled for dominance—licking, caressing and exploring for undiscovered treasures that was hidden within their mouths. The intensity boiled to breaking point as Harry slowed and gently massaged Draco's mouth, making the other involuntarily relax to his touch.

Hands lowered down and caressed the blonde's waist and hip, feeling the fabric of his trousers and uncovering the fasteners that held it together. Harry deepened the kiss, as Draco pressed his lower half harder against him; he tugged on his partner's shirt effectively releasing it from being tucked inside tight-fitted trousers. He was rewarded when smooth skin met his own, the creamy flesh feeling heavenly under his finger tips. It was exhilarating, the more skin he felt under his hands the harder his desires for the blonde heightened.

Draco could not contain his moan—deep and throaty, lust clearly evident in his voice. "Harry" he released a breath as the kiss ended, both in dire need of oxygen. "Harry" he said again, pressing himself harder still on his partner's firm stomach below him. He could feel his erection growing from the heat, turning almost painfully hard with need.

"Harry" he breathe out almost pleading with desire, moaning out in pleasure as the brunette beneath him planted light kisses on his neck. Memories of their previous lovemaking flooded into his mind like a dam bursting with a sudden influx of water and he couldn't take it. The sensations that flooded his body the emotion he felt from the man holding him in securely in his arms. It was as if nothing would ever harm him—he was safe.

Harry could no longer restrain himself and his desires. Being near the blonde drove him insane, being unable to think as all he wanted was to ravish the body on top of him. Those awe-striking blonde locks playing with the moonlight above them as Draco moved—and moaned with tingling sensations that overwhelmed his state of mind.

He kissed luscious pale neck in front of him, tasting the sweet taste of vanilla on his lover. He inhaled, the soft muted scent of mist overflowing his senses—intoxicating him more with this unknown raw need that he could not understand. He wanted more of this taste, of the blonde's unidentified flavor. This addicting experience which he has never encountered before.

He moved his assault to the pale skin of his partner's collar bone, creamy light skin giving him sparks of bliss unimaginable to him. White skin, made him react in unbelievable feelings throughout his entire body. This was an entirely new playing field for the well experienced Harry Potter.

Draco humped his hips harder on the man blow him, trying to find release—attempting to reach his climax. He found no avail, and he grew frustrated at his lack of orgasm. He knew too well that he needed Harry inside of him once again for his fulfillment to be attained. "Make love to him" he moaned out, pressing himself long and hard against his lover. "Make love to me" he repeated as he let himself bury his face onto the neck beneath him.

"Draco" Harry groaned out in response as the man on top of him grinded against his hips in delicious friction. He lost all of his remain restrain as he heard the blonde begging for his touch in desperation. He flipped their positions; now trapping the heated silver-eyed god underneath his full weight. He groaned as the movement created more delectable rubbing heat in between them.

Draco's hair haloed his head, scattering in different directions and angles as he was taken aback with the sudden momentum which Harry had created. He found himself beneath the handsome masked god above him, those unruly brown locks fallen haplessly over his knight's face. He caught himself staring, unable to tear his gaze away from such an enchanting sight. "Oh god" he moaned out, feeling the pressure placed on his groin by a hot hand.

"Harry" he called aloud.

"Harry Potter you stop this right as this instant!" another voice called out to them and Hermione walked into the garden, a handsome man on her arm as well. "Do not defoul the Zabini gardens!" she said, scolding the man like a mother. There was a faint blush of red on her cheeks as she fully viewed the sight that greeted her.

Draco's eyes open wide in shock as the intruding voice that entered, for a moment he was left on the ground by his lover. He could not find the strength to move as another wave of emotion ran through his body. "Harry?" he called out, but received no response from his lover. "Harry" he tried again.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, he immediately got up from his position to greet the lovely lady. "What are you doing here, Hermione?" he asked with a sly grin, while giving a quick wink to Hermione's date for the evening.

"The party was getting too rowdy for me, I'm afraid" Hermione confessed, slightly leaning on the tall gentleman beside her—her red hair falling with much drama on her partner's black covered shoulder. "Unlike you who fancied a shag" she bit out menacingly as she turned her eyes towards Draco.

"The poor thing" she commented, moving her head side to side in pity. "the gardens? Really, Harry, you should at least get him inside before he freezes to death" she suggested while looking as the almost topless blonde lying on the grass not far from where she stood.

Harry gave a throaty laugh. "You know well enough I plan to keep him warm, Hermione" he jested, lifting an eyebrow to prove his point. He opened his mouth to make another comment when he was stopped upon hearing his name being called out.

"Harry" he heard the blonde's voice call to him—sounding quite afraid that he was alone. Immediately Harry rushed to his side, wrapping his thick cape over his half-naked partner and scooping him into his waiting arms. Draco immediately reacted, by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and burying his face as much as humanly possible in Harry's neck, giving a happy sigh with the contact.

"I would love to stay Herm', but I believe my lover has other plans" he commented, feeling the blonde shift in his arms at the comments. Hermione only smiled in reply.

Harry nodded his goodbye to Hermione and her partner, as he was too preoccupied with the blonde in his arms. He made his way swiftly and as stealthy as he could into his bedroom before carefully placing the beautiful man in his arms on the soft awaiting comforters. Silver-eyes opened and gazed into his. Golden blonde hair once again framing Draco's captivating features the moon too seemingly highlighting all the right contours of his face—it simply made him look an angel.

With much tenderness, Harry undid the buttons of his angel—not wanting to break the trace which has mesmerized them both. Swooping down he placed their third kiss of the night onto those tempting seductive lips and lead his lover into another dance of the tongues. Tonight, they were going to make love for a second time.

Author's Note:

Season's greetings my faithful Readers!

Since the holiday spirit has come in, I have worked twice as hard as I did than last three chapters in order to present to you this lovely present before Christmas! I truly hope that you all enjoyed the car loads of our favorite couple's moments that can be found within this chapter. It's all for you guys and in the spirit of the holidays!

I know it's been long—seriously school has given me a headache lately. We had to cram a lot of exam days before Christmas break rolled in (not to mention a whole lot of projects to be passed as well). I shouldn't complain because I'm blessed with such wonderful readers who are very supportive. Honesty, this chapter was the hardest for me to write since I really wanted to extend it as a holiday treat for all those who read my work.

Anyway all of you, Merry Christmas!

Spend it wise and hopefully with the people you love the most.

Btw, please don't forget to **press the little button at the bottom of the screen**, that says 'REVIEW' if you enjoyed reading.

Lot's of gingerbread cookies and warm glasses of milk by the fire,

I love you all~,

Arh.581958

*can anyone give me a teddy bear? Please?


	5. Sweet Blue Cotton Candy

Chapter Five: Sugar Blue Cotton Candy

The serene dream; birds gliding through the clear blue skies, the sun just hiding behind the airy light clouds and the air smelled wonderfully of spring blossoming in the air. Couples walked daintily side by side along the sidewalks. Those missing their other half elegantly made their way though the town, cautiously trying to catch their unrequited beloved's attention. Spring had finally arrived to end the long winter months and now once again London was bustling about springs parties, balls and other affairs to prance their riches to other nobles.

Many of the aristocrats were excited to meet the new faces this Spring would bring. Several noble families would be presenting their daughters for the first time, making them available for marriage. A few of the more favorable ladies were Lady Natasha Birch, along with her cousin Amelia Blackwood of Baron Dufferin's court from Scotland, and Lady Cassidy Everard direct from the house of Queen Anne.

Natasha's cream skin and deep red locks seduced every man in sight while her cousin Amelia's exotic olive skin and jet black hair etched the memory of her unique beauty into any suitor. Cassidy's pale skin and chocolate brown hair made her sparkle in contrast, standing out against the crowded.

This greatly delighted Licius; the fact that there were to be more lovely ladies available for his son's courtship was excellent news for the Malfoy bloodline! He not only needed an heir to continued the Malfoy name for future generations but be needed an heir to pass on the family riches. Letting Draco be the last to carry their name would be a great mistake!

"I am honored that you thought of our daughter Lord Malfoy." Evangeline's voice brought him back to his senses. At the moment, he was enjoying a cup of tea with Evangeline Birch to discuss any possibilities of future proposals between the Birch and Malfoy families. "I'm pleased to know that my daughter's looks are very much to your liking"

Lucius flashed his most gorgeous smile. "Yes, your daughter is really remarkably beautiful" he complimented, taking a cup of tea in his hands. He motioned to the beautiful picture of Natasha on the table. Her hair was slightly pulled back tied with simple black lace, exposing her creamy white skin and her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Any man in London would be very blessed if her mother had accepted their invitation for marriage! Of course, like the other before her, Evangeline could not disappoint a Malfoy's invitation. That would just be foolish of her.

"You yourself are very handsome Lord Malfoy" she returned the gesture "I'm confident to say that your son may be as handsome" she said gesturing to the portrait on the wall—it was a portrait of himself and his beautiful young wife just after they married. He was in a tailored black suit standing with his blonde hair cut short—almost military like—and his wife Narcissa was seated prettily on a chair in front of him, elegantly dressed in crimson red. Her jet black hair was flowing behind her and a small red hairpiece was placed on the side of her head. Her cherry lips curved up into a smile, seemingly enchanted by something magical in front of her.

"Yes, he is" he agreed with a proud smile as he thought of his son. Slim built but was very strong. He easily mastered the craft of fencing at the age of thirteen and through most women would prefer broad shoulders and muscular husbands, there were still many who adored slim figured men.

"Tell me Sr" she started. Like she said, it was an honor to be even though of by a highly respected family like the Mafloy's. This man in front of her, Lucius, his golden blonde locks sparkled with and every movement and his wife, in the portrait, shine elegantly through the oils as if she were alive! Truly a son from their genes would be almost god-made in beauty!

"Lucius, please" he politely corrected her with a grin "Surely were are past formalities, Lady Evangeline if we were to plan a marriage!"

With his announcement she smiled, indeed the Malfoy family was enchanted by her daughter. "Lucius then" she said, as if testing out the sound of his name "what does your son look like?"

…

Draco was officially scared as he heaped into the chamber pot beside him, effectively throwing up every bit of breakfast he had eaten. This cannot be happening! It has been like this for nearly three weeks. Surely spring made him nauseas with all the talk of marriage arrangements and what not but this was on a new league of its own. The idea of taking in a bride and giving her an heir—actually just touching a woman—made him sick, but not like this! He thought, taking another go at the chamber pot.

Now he was seriously sick. He had been vomiting for nearly three weeks now. His appetite didn't seem to change and there was surely uneasiness even in the late afternoons. He was frequently irritated, but that was normal with the infernal service they had in the manor. In the mornings he would fine the uneasiness far too great to bear and only to be relieved by pulling his stomach upside-down and into the nearest chamber pot.

What could be the cause of this? He thought earnestly as he slumped beside his four poster bed. There must be something wrong with him. But what was it? Could it be some thing he ate? Or something in the air that irritated his stomach? He thought hard and long but found no answer with in his brain. "Ugh!" he breathed out followed by deep breath. Maybe this mystery was something harder to solve?

He threw his hands in the air with frustration then led one hand to rake through his hair. He could feel the blood draining out of his face and all energy slowly leaving his body. Some sleep would do him could, he thought just as another wave of nausea hit him. He would find a doctor fast he promised himself as once again he aimed his vomit at the nearest chamber pot.

…

Sighing, Lucius walked down to the library in search for his son; the vast wooden hallway creating an acoustic echo of his heels on the floor. "Draco" he called out, his voice amplifying with the room's acoustics as he entered the family library with long powerful strides. The room was deathly quiet and he received no answer from his son.

"Draco" he bellowed again, taking tentative steps and moving further into the dark space. The only light that illuminated the room were the rays of sunlight from the large windows on the walls. He felt no presence of anybody being in the room and walked away. 'Where could that boy be?' he thought to himself with a flustered sigh, exiting the room in search for his son.

"Drac—" he tried to call out again but was cut short when he heard distinctive gagging noises from his son's chambers. Fearing the worst, he walked as brisk as he could and slammed the door open to find his son bent over a chamber pot, relieving himself of his breakfast. He was still clad in his pajamas and his blonde hair was still ruffled due to sleep, making it clear where he has been all morning. A true Malfoy would not let anyone from the outside see him in such a state.

"Ugh!" Draco muttered in annoyance, letting his hair carelessly fall over his face as he moved closer to the bed. He was not fond of the taste of bile in his mouth, wiping the remnants of his vomit with the back of his hand and shuffling to the side of his bed. He gave a loud breath. "I need a doctor"

"Narcissa" Lucius bellowed out the hall, as he rushed to his son's side.

…

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Bullocks!" Harry cursed playfully as he sat himself on one of Hermione's soft cushioned couches. He blew the top of his bangs in a habitual jest as he sat down, effectively messing his dark brown locks even more. His display of childish antics caused his friends to burst into laughter around him. In parties, balls and other public gatherings he was a perfect gentleman, but it was only in this intimate moments with his dearest friends could he let his childish side show.

"Shouldn't the boys be the one saying that?" Hermione said playfully as she walked behind him, using a perfectly manicured finger to trace over the backseat of Harry's chair. She had an honest smile on her face as she laughed along with the rest of the group at Harry's antics. In her home, she refused to war gloves or even heeled shoes, for she preferred them to be worn only at celebrations, leaving her wearing a simple pale pink tube dress and dark pink flats embellished with roses.

"I can't believe it" Ron exclaimed, lifting his hangs jokingly in exaggeration as he too sat himself on another couch beside the smug brunette. He placed lifted his feet from the ground and rested them on the arm rest, as he laughed to himself with a smile. The five of them had just come from tea in London's east side, with a bet of bedding one of the parlor's luscious maids in waiting and again Harry won, claiming the curvaceous blonde behind the counter.

Ron was clad in his normal attire; no fancy dress robes and no oil on his wavy red hair. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved plain shirt which wrinkled as he leaned back on the couch, casual trousers and a comfy pair or rubber shoes which were left on the floor.

"That's right!" Seamus agreed, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs across Harry. "You must be cheating!" he said playfully "It's impossible for anyone to win every single time!" he sighed in defeat, shaking his head light heartedly. Again it Harry had won another bet. All of them had tried, well except Blaise, to bed a maid and only the two of them had succeeded! It was fortunate that Hermione didn't participate in this one or her riches might be in danger of depletion.

Seamus too was in his casual attire. His sandy brown locks carelessly combed back with his fingers. Without the oil and wax which usually kept it in place during parties, his hair fell and inch or two over his ears and covering his nape. He was in a thin cream-colored short-sleeved button down shirt, khaki pants and a pair of soft leather slip-ons to match.

Blaise walked in and took a seat beside Seamus, letting him finished before speaking up "Really Harry! You must tell us how you do it!" he jested with his voice ringing around the cozy room. His voice was deep and loud, he was trained so in order to catch immediate attention during celebration when there were any announcements. He needed to command attention, not only in his presence and stature but also in his voice for those who could not see him amongst the crowds. Blaise was also in his everyday clothes; his light grey t-shirt, a pair of loose blue denims and rubber shoes.

Harry gave a loud laugh, calling all attention to him. "All these years of bets and I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out yet!" he said playfully with a smirk starting to form on his lips. He coyly brushed the bangs backwards, removing it from his face before giving a sigh—as if imitating a shy boy who was in love. "The answer is really simple" he shook his head with a chuckle under his breath. There again was the glint in his conniving green eyes.

"Harry don't you dare think of another bet!" Hermione warned him, flashing him a stern look that clearly said 'don't-mess-with-me' as she nudged him on one of his shoulders nearest her. She knew that look in his eyes; it was his scheming look again. "I, for one, am glad I didn't participate in your last wager or perhaps I'd be getting a load from the back right now!" she joked just as one of her maids entered to bring in their afternoon tea. Today is was Maple-flavored tea, one of Hermione's favorites. Another maid followed the first, carrying a small tray of assorted cakes and pastries.

"Tea!" Seamus exclaimed, practically looking all his pedigree as he launched himself to grab a plate of strawberry cheesecake form the table "with cake!" he added excitedly, using a fork and savoring the sweetness of strawberries and the taste of fresh cheese in his mouth. He had always, always loved cheesecakes since childhood and having a strawberry farm in one of their lands, he adored the contrast that strawberry made when added to his favorite dessert.

"This is delicious Hermione!" Ron commented, he too taking a piece of chocolate cake in his hands and taking a bite out of it. "I bet this could match the cookies in Blaise's house!" he said with a big grin on his face and again hurriedly taking another mouthful of cake—the action leaving bits and pieces of chocolate crumbs on his face and shirt.

"Ronald!" Hermione told him "You eat like a bloody pig!" she said with a sigh, taking a cup of her favored tea in her nimble hands as she sat down on one of the throw pillows on the floor. Her dress fanned beneath her as she sat with both legs folded to her side.

Watching all this with surveying eyes, Harry and Blaise couldn't help but give deep throaty laughs before gathering their share of this afternoon's tea and cake. "You three act like a mother hen and her chicks!" Blaise said through a bit of chuckling as he poured himself a generous amount of tea in his cup before taking a seat next to Harry on the couch and giving another chuckle under his breath as his friends pouted in front of him.

"That's not true!" they all countered almost in perfect unison.

It was Harry's turn to give another chuckle. "It's true!" he said trying to hold back further laughter and embarrassment for his friends. "Hermione always looks out for us, but especially you two" he added, pointing to Ron and Seamus as he took a cup tea and a biscuit from the tray and sat back down to on his seat. Hermione, Ron and Seamus all looked each other in the eyes, before turning their heads to the two on the couch and answering their chuckles with heart-felt laughter as well.

"Wait a tick!" Ron was the first to realize that they had strayed from their earlier conversation as he was about to take his third slice of cake and down his second cup of tea. "Harry" he started, looking at the brunette in front of him, his brown eyes now shining with mischief "Weren't you about to tell us the secret to your *cough* success?" he asked playfully as he continued to eat his fill.

"Yes Harry" Blaise and Hermione both agreed while nodding their heads. Seamus was silent and was still in his .own little world contently eating his strawberry cheesecake. With this, Harry sighed in defeat "Alright, Alright" he said raising his hands up in the air—defeated. It had been nearly seven weeks and two days since he last saw the blonde with piercing silver eyes and yet he could still not forget the memory of his angel the second time they made love.

…

Dawn; the clear dark deep blue sky had only begun to show signs of the day that was fast approaching. Threads of light steadily streamed against the darkness, forming aurora threads of color to magnificently paint the horizon. The entire Zabini estate was quiet. Remnants of the previous night's affair long cleared by the hundreds of diligent workers all working for the Zabini family. The surrounding was covered by soft mist and a calm silent filled the air.

Silver eyes fought over the darkness surrounding him, careful and unmoving as he surveyed his surroundings. Deep blue sheets covered his nakedness while his golden blonde hair nestled on soft cream pillows. Draco found himself once again basking in the afterglow of a passionate encounter; the scent lingering within the room was proof of last night's events. He could inhale the deep masculine cologne of his lover who slept peacefully beside him.

"Good morning Harry" he let himself whisper quietly, afraid to wake the dazzling man embracing his body—and maybe his heart as well. Breathing in the sweet scent of the man beside him, Draco nuzzled to his partner's side in pure contentment. A small smile played on his cherry lips, as his fingers tentatively began to trace over the handsome chest presented before him. At this moment he was content. There were no plans of marriage looming over his head nor was his father's voice anywhere near him. In this man's arms—Harry's arms—he felt at ease.

The man stirred underneath him.

"Angel?" Harry groaned out, stretching out his strong muscles underneath his pale lover. His emerald eyes focusing on the creature by his side, creamy pale skin immediately brushed pas his fingertips. A moan came from his lips. This man beside him evoked his more natural instincts than anyone he had slept with and this meant a lot when he had slept with nearly all of the single males and females in London. Yet he liked the feeling of waking up next to this blonde angel.

Draco merely purred beside him happily without any inclination to answer Harry's questioning tone. Stretching his body to its full length by raising his arms as far as he could above his head and unintentionally rubbing his naked body against Harry's, he heard the brunette give another groan. "Stop that" he heard his partner say, feeling strong warm hands find their way to his waist. "Hmm" Draco gave a moan at the sensation. The heat from Harry's hands, Harry's body, suddenly came to Draco's attention as he felt those hands move from his waist and slowly found their way to touch his soften nipples—he moaned.

Green eyes sparkled with excitement as he heard the blonde's honest reaction from beside him. Harry took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent his angel possessed. It was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever encountered in his entire life. With all the partners he had taken to bed, he never found himself openly adoring his partner's scent—except now. He could only chuckle as Draco moaned again, loader this time. His hands kept their ministrations, playing on the creamy pale skin available to him and tenderly fingering those pink nipples he had grown fond of the previous night. He pinched it.

"ahh!" he shuddered, closing his silver eyes as the sudden pleasure overtook his body once again. Those hands must be from the gods, he thought as Harry's tan hands continued their caress. It was bliss! No once had ever given him such pleasure before—the statement was true given the fact that he had never bedded anyone before this handsome brunette who was taking his body to a whole new world of paradise once more. He could no longer control himself, as he moaned even loader bringing his hands up towards his lover's strong neck and pulling him in a deep kiss.

It was their first kiss since their night of passion and Draco did not even try to resist the sensations once again filing his body as his lover's strong hands moved from his torso to his back, dipping lower and lower until the warms hands cupped his ass leaving a trail of heat covering his entire body. "Harry" he moaned out his partner's name seemingly for the first time again. The sound of it from his lips fitted his voice and felt just right. "Harry" he said again, curling his tongue into a purr as he was pinned on the bed.

This felt good, Harry thought. At the moment, he remembered neither his previous encounters nor his previous partners nor could he remember any of the bets he made with friends. Right now, he focused only on the breathtaking man beneath him and the sounds the made him harder than limestone. "Draco" he groaned out huskily, saying his lovers name interlaced with all the passion he could muster. He allowed his lips to worship every inch of skin, softly and tenderly—taking his sweet and torturous time.

He tasted every bit of the blonde he could, from that creamy pale neck down to his luscious thighs, grinning as the blonde grinded against him impatiently trying to find release. Inch by inch, he took his prize into his mouth.

"Oh gods!" his lover screamed with passion, arching his back at Harry's mouth. He used his hands to keep his partner's hips still as he licked. He started from the tip, kissing it and with his tongue playfully licking over the slit parting it and driving the blonde insane with please beneath him. He moved down slowing dipping his tongue along the vein underneath Malfoy's member.

"Please" Draco begged, unsure of what he was begging for. But this passion, this mouth, this lips drove him over the edge as he felt his lover move over his arching need.

Harry smiled as his lover's honest reaction. He was rather fond of the man he held in his arms and he loved the delicious sweet taste of creamy pale skin that matched it equally sweet vanilla scent. He licked him lips in anticipation, before replacing his lips with his hands on the blonde's core and tracing a wet line of saliva to tease his lover's entrance. This cause Draco to object "No don't" he said furiously blushing, swatting Harry's face away from his ass but Harry persisted, using one hand to fend off Draco's attacks and the other continued pumping the blonde pressing on a particular spot the made the blonde scream in delight.

Harry continued his teasing on Draco's entrance with his lips before inserting a finger. This made the blonde groan even more. "Harry please!" he begged for completion, he begged for his lover to make him come. Harry only smiles, and brought himself upwards to kiss the blonde's cherry pink lips. "Hush" he whispered softly and seductively, kissing the blonde lightly on the lips, cheeks and nose, teasing his pale lover more.

"Dammit" Draco cursed, his hands gripping the sheet below him making him knuckles turn even whiter then they had before. When Harry entered him, it was slow—almost loving—adoring his every fiber in his body and touching his most intimate spot. It was pure heaven. There was no longer any pain with penetration from his lover long thick organ. He loved it. "Gods" he moaned out, suddenly finding himself on top of his knight. He was fully seated on his lover's lap, his lovers hands still roaming all over his body creating traces of fire that burned intense pleasure into his skin.

He moved tentatively, adjusting the way he was with every movement until finally "Fuck!" he yelled aloud as Harry the pleasure spot inside of him which made his senses explode with pleasurable sensations. He allowed Harry to move him with his strong hands, ensuring him that he would hit his spot over and over again with every thrust. Draco could no longer think, he could not longer breathe. He was drowning in a wave of pleasure and he could careless if he drowned for real. This feeling was far too great. It was far too good. "Harry" he chanted to his partner again and again like a mantra in his mind.

He didn't need any further simulation on his heat, the feeling of having Harry's deep inside him, creating a sweet heat from his insides was enough to make him come "Ugh!" he moaned, arching his back and pressing himself against his lover as he came hot on their stomachs. His lover came moments after him, as he felt another surge of heat radiate from inside of his body. He could feel himself shake with pleasure and the only thought that crosses his mind was to use his arms and bury his face against that masculine scented neck as the waves of orgasm flowed through his body.

"Let me stay" he heard his lover whisper to him. That deep throaty voice giving him chills down his back, but he allowed it, shifting into a more comfortable position with Harry still buried deep inside him. He felt to utterly full and complete as his lover fitted into him snugly. It was tight but comforting. He found himself liking the feeling of Harry inside him. They kept silent.

"What now?" he let the almost silent words escape his lips, still unmoving from his position—facing Harry with his pale legs on either side of his lover and his arms leisurely wrapped around his lover' strong neck.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked, making a move to remove himself from inside the blonde, but strong legs wrapped themselves around his waist preventing any movement. He smiled. His messier now and sweat clung to his forehead like water after a shower. In the corner of his eyes he saw that his glasses had fogged up from the heat that they had created. "No" he heard his lover's soft reply. "I loved it"

He found himself smiling even more at the revelation, wrapping his arms around the contented man on top of him. "Am I heavy?" his partner suddenly piped up after a few moments but Harry shook his head "No, you're perfectly fine" he said and then there was comfortable silence once more between them.

"Draco Malfoy, just who are you exactly?" he quietly asked, stroking the blonde strands of hair away from Draco's peaceful face.

"Someone fated to live an unhappy future with a person I do not love"

…

Lucius paced the hall back and forth outside of his son's chambers. This morning he had found the boy on the floor beside his bed, vomiting all the contents of his stomach in a chamber pot. He frowned and cringed at the memory. His wife had their family doctor Alexander Grey to check on Draco. The old doctor arrived after lunch and had been studying his son for nearly an hour without any news to him. His wife Narcissa was inside of Draco's room with the doctor.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream came from inside the room, shocking everyone in the manor and surely even some neighbors. He was awakened from his mid-trance. But it wasn't his son's voice like he was expecting, instead it was his wife's. With far more urgency that the morning before, he barged into his son's quarters for the second time today and what he saw was not what he was expecting. Beside the bed, on the floor was his wife Narcissa on her knees crying, the doctor was on the couches near the window fixing his medical bag and Draco was sitting on his bed, sheets pulled up to his waist, staring blankly as the news dawned on him.

"What's happened?" he demanded, his voice bringing Narcissa back into reality as she stopped her crying to look at him. The mascara make-up had drawn lines across her cheeks, her eyes were red and her lips were puffy. While the doctor merely nodded at him as he approached. "Doctor?" he acknowledged the man approaching.

Alexander had a neutral look on his face, being void of emotion, once his medical equipment was in his bag, moved closer to Lucius. His actions causing the blonde man to fear for the worst; could it be possible that Draco be terribly ill? Will the Malfoy name finally come to an end with Draco's situation? Had all his dreams of grandchildren faded with this morning's chaos? Lucius found himself involuntarily holding his breath as he waited for the news.

"Your son's position is very unique mi'lord" the doctor started moving his gaze to the floor and shaking his head. "His unlikely condition puzzles me, but the results are clear" he said with a deep breath.

Lucius clenched and unclenched his hands, popping his fingers in the process—it was a force of habit he had since childhood days, popping his hands whenever he was uneasy. Steadily he grew impatient as the doctor stuttered on.

"I do now know how to say this Lord Malfoy" again Alexander had to take a deep breath before delivering this uncanny news. "I think your son may be pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Lucius had to repeat, unbelieving.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

Finally! After six long agonizing months of not being able to update this story, all it took was a bit of chocolate and a whole carton of milk to get me started again. Thank heavens! Anyhow, summer here has just come and I'm glad for it (okay, not the heat.) School had been so dang hectic, I mean, ask my friend and they will tell you my school life almost killed me! (literally, no joke!) But yet here I am, still one of the writers you patronize. Thank you all so much!

Please, please, please **press the little button at the bottom of the screen** that says "REVIEW". That's if you want faster updates. I love reading your reviews and they lift up my spirits and inspire me to write some more! **I want at least ****15.** (Yes I am optimistic so please do review)

Thank you guys for being my inspiration!

-Arh.581958


	6. Cinnamon Purple Gumdrops

Chapter Six: Cinnamon Purple Gumdrops

This was great news! Brilliant news! Lucius thought as he held a cold glass of scotch in his hand, ruffling his normally waxed blonde hair and let it fall haplessly on his face. His normal steel straight posture was gone as he now slumped over bar in front of him, his strong frame half-laying on the wooden table. His gray eyes were now idly observing the water droplets condensing outside of his glass. He had not slept in two days since the doctor had informed him of his son's condition and now it was taking its toll on him, with his eyes steadily closing themselves as he was lulled into slumber.

"Lucius love" his wife soft voice called out to him from the hall way, as she strode into the Malfoy's large ballroom hall. It was the place where they frequently held gatherings such as parties, celebrations and dances all through out the year—all in the hopes for their only son to find a girl that would enchant him. But now it seems, all the expensive festivities were no longer needed. Narcissa placed her hand gingerly on her husband's masculine shoulder as she heard him give another sigh. "Lucius, my love" she tried again "pray tell what dark cloud looms over your shoulder?" her voice was coated with much adoration for this man in front of him, as she lovingly placed her head on his shoulder with her hands gently caressing his forearms.

"Are you disappointed about Draco?" he whispered, questioningly, after a long lapse of comfortable silence between them. Still he refused to turn his head and face her, effectively avoiding her concerned gaze by keeping his back towards her.

It was Narcissa's turn to sigh. "I admit" she mused out, still lovingly caressing his forearms. "I am very shocked to hear about his situation, my love" there was a short pause as she caught her breath, and it did not go without Lucius' notice "but I cannot be prouder that he his about to be a father in nine months. An heir! Born of his own womb. Wouldn't it bring pride to your Malfoy ancestors by hearing of such a rare child?" she said with a soft smile idly playing on her lips as she looked at her son's grand portrait on the hall.

His gaze moved from the glass of scotch in his hand to his wife beside him. There was a genuine smile on her lips and that loving look in her eyes. It was the same look her first fell in love with during their first meeting, he thought as he stopped her caressing touch by holding her hands. Instantly the movement made her look towards him—confused. At first he said no words and slowing nodded his head "Yes it will" he finally spoke up a few minutes later with his lips curving upward. "It will made them proud, a miracle!" he said to his wife with joy clearly evident in his voice, but soon the smile faded as he continued "But my love" he told her "our son is unmarried and I cannot allow our grandchild to be born in this world outside of a proper marriage" he feared the worst for his only child—the shame and the ridicule he could receive by bearing a bastard child.

"It is intolerable!" he bellowed out, all the power and strength returning to his voice. He realized what he had to do. He will get Draco married before this child is born or it shall not be born at all, he decided bringing his fist roughly to the wooden table in front of him. His wife smiled sadly beside him.

"But will you accept it?" she asked him moment later. Her firey red eyes blazing in equal determination as she looked him in the eye—fire met steel. "Would you accept your son marrying a man? The father of his child?" she probed on "I, for one, will accept no less a bride or a husband for our son and the future mother or other father for our grandchild" she spoke out with much venom laced in her voice. She knew of Lucius ambitions which he pressed onto Draco; to marry a fine your noble woman and raise a powerful family—upholding the Malfoy name—and she also knew of Draco's heart, for she was a mother after all. She knew that Draco wanted to marry for love and not pride and more importantly she knew that her son's heart could not be won over my any female bride, but only be tamed by a husband.

Lucius gray eyes widened in realization. Narcissa spoke the truth; no man would marry a tainted spouse, female or male. The only man who would be willing to take responsibility for this is the one who caused the predicament in the first place. Damnit, he cursed. The negotiations for Natasha's hand in marriage were already in good terms. Preparations for the wedding had already started to be talked about. The baby just complicated things in many different levels and he needed to find a way to fix it without ruining the family name in the process.

"Lucius!" his wife's angry voice brought him back to reality, as she began her habit of foot tapping on the ballroom's marble floor. The sound echoes with the room's acoustics. Her gloved hands were folded neatly over her breast as she waited for his answer. Her patience was growing thin.

"Okay" he said, somehow unsure if he had made the right decision "We shall look for him" He needed to find this man who bedded his son before it was too late.

…

It was fairly a cold day this particular spring morning; the sun had barely risen from the skies and clouds were painted a pinkish orange and light blue. Outside the windows were all frosted from the cold climate as well as the streets and sidewalks. The early risers for the days were all dressed in thick cotton coats, the only clothing suitable for this cold weather that supplied them with enough insulation to keep them warm and comfortable.

Harry snuggled under further onto his pillow, burying his face in the soft silk and pulled the thick blankets closer to his body to keep himself war. The cold has kept him from getting a good night's rest the previous night, aside from the fact that they had all gotten together as his house for some drinks the night before. Ron, Hermione and Blaise slept over as Seamus was called home for an emergency at home. His short brown hair was sprawled messily over the pillow and his breathes were slowing deepening as loud knocks resounded from the house's main door. He started to stir.

Turning over, he childishly placed pillow on top of his head hoping to will away the sounds. Still the knocking on the wooden door persisted and echoed throughout the first floor corridor. Why in heavens' good graces were they knocking when there was a buzzer outside which lead to the servant's quarters? The freezing temperature outside must have corrupted the wirings, he thought while stubbornly added yet another pillow over his head. He was growing impatient as the knocking continued, growing heavier with every contact. That's it! He growled in frustration, as he swung his long lean legs over the side of his bed and brought himself to a sitting position before standing up, going to the bedside table and putting on his glasses.

He shivered, as his body first registered the cool temperature with the cold air hitting his skin. Cursing under his breath, he moved to the dresser in search for a thick bathrobe to cover his pajama clad body. His dresser was filled with many robes, all varying in sizes and shapes making it obvious that not all these robes were here for the young master Harry. Some of it was for his guests which stayed over, especially those he slept with. Again the green-eyed brunette cursed under his breath. The only robes that were supposed to be in his dresser were his own and not the spares he kept for his bed partners. Those were meant to be placed in the main guest suite unless instructed by him the night before.

He took in a deep breath before padding his way down the stairs and towards the main door. "I'll be right there" his deep voice resounded in the hallway as he made his way to the source of this morning's disturbance. Passing by a mirror, he quickly studies his reflection and decided to rub away the remnants of sleep from his eyes and arranged his haphazard hair into a presentable condition before making his way to open the door.

"Harry" a voice called out to him. In an instant all of his senses were awakened when he heard his name. "Hermione?" he called back, turning around in the dark to see if he was correct. On the edge of the stairs stood Hermione, clad in light pink night dress and dark red pajama bottoms and Chinese flats on her feet. Her hair was neatly combed back behind her ears and she held a small cable lit lamp in her hands. "Why are you up so early, Herm?" he asked her, slightly embarrassed as how poorly he was dressed.

Hermione caught it. "Oh I know that look Harry!" she said, with a soft smile playing on her lips before she shuffled back a yawn. "Don't worry you look fine" she told him, as she made her way to him, careful of the objects that she might hit in the darkness. "That infernal knocking caused me to wake up from my own quarters" she explained, finally arriving at his side. There was knocking once more. "You better get it before Rom and Blaise wakes up"

Harry nodded, pulling his sleeves ever so slightly as he turned to open the door. "Who is it?" he called out, as the heavy wooden door swung open. He quickly caught his breath. Momentarily his world froze in front of his eyes as his mind registered just who had come to his doorstep for a visit. It was obvious that did not expect who had come to his door so early in the morning. He could recognize that platinum blonde hair anywhere; even if it was hidden under some hood and a fur collar. It was Draco, the man clearly haunting his wet dreams since their first encounter.

Draco's face was still pale, though there was a tint of pink from the cool whether present on his cheeks. With every breath the blonde took, a small translucent fog was formed from his lips. Ah, those lips which Harry craved and that mouth which Harry once again longed to taste. "Draco" he whispered, feeling the need deep inside him building once more. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his head still spinning with the sudden surprise of the Malfoy heir in front of him. Silver eyes averted his gaze and looked down, as Draco rubbed his ungloved hands together for some warmth.

He nearly punched himself in the face for being so insensitive. "Come in, come in" he cooed, opening the doorway further to make room for Malfoy to enter. The blonde looked hesistant so Harry tried again "Draco" he said, his voice coated with emotion "Please come inside" he told him, using his hand to reach for Draco's freezing one. Immediately both felt the sensation as Harry's warm hand touched Draco's cold one and he obediently followed.

Draco slowly made his way inside. He gulped in big amount of air as he did—he was nervous. Normally this would not be the case, especially for a well-bed Malfoy like himself, but whenever he faced this gorgeous green-eyed man, the only man to ever make love to him, he couldn't keep his nerves from acting up. He watched as Harry shut the door behind him then turning to face him. He was wearing only a burgundy colored robe, and black silken pajamas. Draco couldn't help but smile at the adorable pair cotton slippers were on Harry's feet. Was it his heart or his hormones which felt this way?

"You're feezing!" Harry remarked, mentally kicking himself for the delay in opening the door. The poor thing must have been at his doorstep for half an hour before he let him inside! His gentleman instincts kicked in as he quickly took off his coat and placed it over the blonde, making him blush.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed behind him. He looked at her with an apologizing look. "Would you please get some tea, love?" he told her, as he led the cold man to the fire place.

Draco could barely notice being led to the lounge and being asked to sit on the couch in front of the fire. All he could do was focus on the man who led him their by the shoulders. Oh how he loved the feeling of having his Harry touch him! It was amazing! No one, man or woman, had ever made him feel this way before! "Here" the brunette whispered, handing him a hot cup of lemon tea that relaxed his tensed muscles. "Drink it. It will help you warm up" he obliged, gingerly taking the cup in his hands and sipping it. The hot tea immediately warming was his body.

Harry waited for the blonde to relax with the tea before quietly thanking Hermione for her help. He then sat down on the sofa, beside the couch he had sat Draco on. "So" he started, breaking the blonde's train of thought. "Why are you here, Draco?" he asked, there was some sort of emotion behind his voice but it was indistinct to the Malfoy heir.

Draco took a deep breath "I…" he started, putting down the hot cup of tea to rest on his lap. For the first time since he arrived he lifted his eyes, silver starting straight into green. There it was again! That spark that both of them recognized but neither one acknowledged. He wanted to tell him. He needed to tell him. He was fucking pregnant with his child! Lord Harry Potter's child! At the moment he couldn't find words to say it, he couldn't find the right words to tell him. Was he that foolish to think that he could tell him, two days after finding out himself? How did he expect the brunette in front of him to receive the news when he himself was only beginning to grasp it?

"Yes?" his lover's voice prodded him to continue.

"I.." He started again, averting his eyes from those green eyes that he could feel penetrating deep into his soul. That's when he saw her. There was a flash of red at the back of the room that caught his eye. It was a girl and not just any girl. He had seen her before! That night when he met his Harry for the second time, she had shown up in the gardens to stop them. Who was she? He thought. Was she his lover or mistress? How could he have been so dense? She wasn't a maid; her clothes were fine silk and cotton. It was impossible for her to be without class. But why would a lady stay over at a gentleman's house? She was a mistress, his mistress, he concluded.

He pressed his lips together. The Malfoy in him was suddenly awoken at his realization. "I need to go" he told the brunette in front of him. "Thank you for the tea" he said with a curt bow, it was the Malfoy breeding that showed itself. "And the coat" he added as he carefully shrugged the coat off his shoulders and passed it to the man in front of him. That was it and he was about to leave when he heard Harry call after him. "Wait Draco!"

As if in a trance, Draco could do nothing but turn around. It was like his body was possessed to do anything that voice, that person, wished for him to do. He again let his eyes fall on Harry's green ones. "You do not expect me to believe that you rode to my doorstep at an ungodly time in the morning, waited almost an hour for someone to open and door just so you can leave now, do you?" Harry asked him, with a grin playing on his lips as he took the cup from the blonde's hands.

Malfoy blushed as deep red, not only had he forgotten about the cup of tea in his fingers but also he had forgotten to deliver the one thing he was supposed to on this morning's visit. "Oh" he shuttered out, embarrassed at his foolish mistake. "You're invited to ball at the Malfoy manor." He said quietly, shuffling the inside of his robes in search for a letter. Eureka! Found it, he thought as he grabbed the small folded parchment from his pocket and offered it to Harry. "It is Wednesday, next week" he informed him, gingerly placing the invitation into Harry's hand. "I hope 5 days will be ample time for preparation" he added. His voice had grown cold at the realization of Harry's mistress.

He didn't wait for Harry to reply; he merely turned around and made his swiftest escape from the house and into the car waiting outside. He knew it was moronic of him to decide to deliver this letter in person above all the rest. He couldn't help it, it hurt so much as his chest tightened when he thought of the firey red head as his knight's mistress. He chocked back a sob, as they rode on. His hands were clasped tightly on his lap as the car drove off into the horizon, leaving Harry speechless with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand.

…

Five days flew by like a breeze and before he realized it, he was in front of a mirror preparing his self to go to the party at Malfoy manor. Tonight would be unlike any other party he had gone to for a long while, because tonight he would be going to the party alone without the accompaniment of his friends. He was unsure on what kind of party he was invited to, he was never personally given an invitation to join a Malfoy celebration either. He always tagged along or was invited by a friend as a companion. Nonetheless, he followed the instructions on the invitation which stated "DRESS TO IMPRESS" in big bold letter and so he did.

Harry was dressed in fine dark blue and brown pinstriped pants, his formal black leather shoes, a cream long-sleeved shirt which was neatly tucked inside his trousers, and a dark burgundy vest with golden embellishments. He decided to leave his hair in its normal messy look tonight, fidgeting with his cuffs once more to ensure that they were properly made. For some unknown reason, he was nervous. May it because he knew he was going to meet the blonde Malfoy heir in an hour's time or perhaps because he was setting foot in a totally alien territory than what he was used to. This was a new playing field which he had yet to master.

Something inside his mind nagged him to keep his guards up as he drove into the vast estate. Maybe, he thought with the utmost seriousness, tonight will be the night he will never forget.

The Manor was huge! The estate alone could easily count 50 acres easy, well as most of the other house properties owned by the noblemen who live in London. The mansion inside the manor was even grander. It stood a good two floors in height and stretched in four different directions from the main house; north, east, west and south. Lights were dancing everywhere and the soothing smell of spring was floating through the air as he exited his car and let the valet park it for him. He looked in awe as he saw posts made of marble at the grand entrance of the main house.

"Mr. Potter!" a man in his late 50's called out to him. He was dressed in the normal black and white butler's uniform, letting Harry identify him easily. "I'm glad that you could come" he told him, as he motioned for Harry to leave his coat. Harry merely shrugged his coat off, as he was still too entranced by this grand location. He only nodded as the butler told him the entrance to the great hall. "Lord Potter, the entrance is straight ahead"

He stepped into under the grand arch and marveled at the sight before him. There were hundred of people that filled the lavish space of the ballroom. The ceiling was nearly two floors high above his head with big sparkling chandeliers lighting up the space. In front of him was a door man guarding the entrance from unwanted visitors and possible trouble makers. For a few moments he moved to the shadows and waited for another visitor to come this way, and he watched as the invitation was presented to the guard for entrance. This was new to him, in other occasion he would simply walk into a room unnoticed. He sighed, thinking about what other rules he had to confine to tonight.

It would be worth it, he repeated to himself, thinking of Draco as he gave the invitation to the man at the door. The man in return smiled at him brightly as he saw the parchment in Harry's possession and allover him to enter. Harry lifted an eyebrow at the man's reaction. What more surprises will come his way tonight?

He walked briskly into the hall, trying to unnoticed by the crowd. Normally he would be surveying the room for potential bed partners and small talking the crowds in search for a partner, but tonight he had only one agenda; and that was to find the silver-eyed blonde Malfoy heir. He aimlessly strode through the crowds like an alert predator searching the dessert for its prey but found no sign of the Malfoy heir anywhere in sight. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Then again, it was never easy to find someone who didn't want to be found.

Draco was still in his room, throwing up the last of his stomach contents into the chamber pot beside his bed. Over the weeks, the pot was proven to be quite useful to the pregnant man who was experiencing a daily dose or morning sickness and even sometimes during the evening. He didn't even know why he had agreed to let his father host this ball. God forbid, he knew this was another despicable ploy to force him to marry, but how could he? He was pregnant with the child of a man he barely knows. Who in their right mind would marry him? No one, that was the answer, he thought bitterly as he wiped his vomit with the back of his hand.

He was experiencing more uneasiness this past week than he ever had since the symptoms of pregnancy started. He was uncertain if it was because of this untimely ball or if it was because of who will be attending tonight's untimely ball. He wasn't in any condition to go partying and he knew it, but still he had to go. There outside was the man, the only father, of his child and the Malfoy's possible heir. If only he could raise this child alone he would be happy, but never the less a child born out of wedlock will be a bastard child and he didn't want people calling his child that.

Draco fisted a hand and punched the floor below him will all his might, tear threatening to drop from his silver eyes. He had to tell him. God! If it weren't for that mistress he had in his home those five night ago, this ball would never had happened and he could be resting on his bed right now without a worry of a possible collapse. He could have told Harry then that he was pregnant, but she bit his tongue and left. Now he had to face the consequences of that decision. With shaky legs, he anchored his weight using one of the bed posts and lifted himselft from the ground. He brushed the remaning dust which were on his clothes and carefully made his way to the dance hall.

Harry had been pacing all over the room for nearly half an hour and still there was no sign of the blonde he was looking for. He sighed to himself in defeat, making his way to the refreshment's table for a drink then proceeding to the outside lawn with a glass of champagne in his hands. That's where he saw him. He caught sight of the blonde's locks. It was unmistakable; that platinum blonde hair that glistened with the moon light was the same one he woke up to those many moon ago and to whom be made love the morning after. He didn't think, he let his legs take him to the mysterious being named Draco Malfoy.

His eyes were closed when Harry reached; him his face looked tired and like the boy was over fatigued recently. There was something different about him, his face was thinner and he looked more beautiful then when they had first met at the Baron's place. He was in a trance once more. It felt like his body had a mind of its own or at least some one else was controlling it for him. Strangely enough he didn't mind where it was extraterrestrial or natural for him to react this way but the pull he felt towards the blonde was unmistakable.

He let his hand graze softly as the handsome face before him, using his index finger to brush away the strands of blonde hair off of Draco's sleeping face. He liked watching the Malfoy heir like this; he took pleasure in watching the man sleep even all those night ago during their first encounter before he had to leave. If it weren't for Ron calling him, begging him to drive him home, he would have loved to stay beside the blonde and watch him sleep even if it was an eternity. He would be contented with the feeling in his chest blossoming in tune with the spring time.

His fingers grazed the blonde's eyelashes and his thoughts were cut short as the man below him started to stir. Blinking his eyes once, then twice and fluttering them open. He lost count in how many times this had happened before—green met silver and it was magic. Neither said a word or moved, afraid of breaking the spell that was placed around them. It was like the world had come to a standstill and even time waited for them, allowing for this moment to last even longer.

Harry continued the connection and if possible tried to deepen it as he bravely used a hand to stroke Malfoy's blonde hair backwards. The strands felt silky smooth on his finger tips; he was intrigued by it even more. In response, Draco shuddered feeling the pleasure make its way from the dip on his lower back up to his nape. Harry's touched caused him to be like this and only his touch could make him react in this way; there was such need and there was such passion which he felt towards this brunette in front of him. He smiled as he watched the blonde's reactions to his caresses, he liked it.

Who could this man be? Why could he evoke such responses from his body like this? Draco stop this, he told himself. You need to tell him about the baby. The realization caught him square on the head, freezing instantaneously as he prepared himself to talk.

"Harry" Draco was the first one to break the silence as he took Harry's hand in his, stopping the brunette from caressing his hair. If he let the brunette continue, he might lose every will to tell him about their child. Inhaling a deep breath before continuing "We need to talk" There was solid determination him his silver eyes, almost going ablaze just like his mother's when she was determined on doing something. His lips were pressed into a steady line as he fought hard to keep his composure just long enough to deliver the news to his lover. He needed to tell Harry about their baby.

"Okay" was the man's response as he gave s curt nod and moved back, allowing the blonde room and private space so that he could brace himself. Harry was unsure whether he moved back for Draco's sake or his for he too was afraid of the words that were going to come out of the blonde's mouth. Had he figured out that their first encounter was only a bet? Was he going to walk away now? Harry could think of all the worst case scenarios that were playing in his head like a multiprocessor but none prepared him for the new that was about to come.

Draco closed his eyes, summoning all the courage to tell the man in front of him that he was the father of a child that he was carrying. It was the only task his father had told him to do for the night—seek out the father of your child and tell him the truth. He was fully aware of whom the only possible father was; the Harry Potter who was pulling at his heart strings from the first day they met. He needed to tell him as soon as possible. No, he needed to tell him now.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

So as promised, here is chapter six. Thank you to all those who reviewed this story, they really helped me a lot especially when author's block threatens to kick in. I hope this chapter didn't keep you waiting as long as the last one did? *smiles* I'm damn proud of it! This is the fastest chapter turnover I've had ever and it's all because of your support and review!

Please keep on lending me your strength and **the little button at the bottom of the screen** that says "REVIEW". That's if you want faster updates. Again, I want you to know that I simply love reading your reviews and keep me inspired to write more of my stories! I'm pretty optimistic with the reader response for chapter 5 so let's up the challenge my dear reviewers! **I want 50 reviews before my next update!**

Stay tuned to my account and also read "The Slytherin Prince". Chapter two is on the way! Enjoy!

Thank you guys for being my inspiration!

-Arh.581958


	7. Cold White Candy Canes

**READER'S SPOTLIGHT!**

**bgreenwivy - **You aren't a name i'm familliar with yet. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Now Harry's going to react. I wonder how it will be! :))

**Sora** **Black1245** - Hmm you're story definately made by brain start working agian! Thanks for the review Dear!

**MDarKspIrIt** - Hmm. I know you! Thanks for teh consecutive reviews! You have been a trendoues help! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**MARYOKAY** - DON'T WORRY. I WILL KEEP WRITING! :))

**Tosh** - Dear me. I think you mistook my last comment. I'm away for the Ester holidays and I was hoping to recieve at least 50 review because I thought my online days were over for the weekend. BUt I was wrong... they have wifi~ Thanks for being straight forward. Though I do admit, it bummed be for a bit, but I don't mind. Yes I have plenty and I am thankful. I just love reading comment like yours; its nice knowing there are some reader's who are as frank as me.

**Ams71080** - Well, here's chapter seven. Please read and find out yourself. :D Do remember to review okay?

**Tsukiko** **Elric** - Thank you for saying that this sotry has potential~ that made me smile. Fear not, I do have a beta... (she's just a tad bit busy enjoying her summer at the moment and I don't want to be another) A head strong reader! I like that. Yes I know I have to keep you, along with the rest of my readers interested. I'm not demanding review--well okay maybe a little. Here's the thing. I like reading what you guys think about it. I love the feedback because it lets me know what I've done right and what I've done wrong. So thank you for supporting me, by reviewing, and helping me grow as a writer.

**NelliGrirl**! - Yes again with the exclamation point. YOU girl have been with me since this story started! THANK YOU SOO MUCH DEAR! Thank you thank you! YEs for you, I will make the fun begin!

**sexyevilempress276** - Oh my what a long name! Ahaha. I almost called you 'sexyevilvampirempress'! Dear god, I dont' know were I got that from! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! Your questions shall be answered right now!

**Milo005** - Here's the update! THANK YOU for your support!

**LazyNekoLemur** -I was reffering to the number of review for the whole story dear! I think there was a lapse in communication. Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. As for confidence, trust me. It's not something that comes natural to me at all! Please do review again? I promist to make it worth your while!

**TornIntoPieces** - I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint you! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**LuNa** **Sly** - Well Harry is going to react and so will Lucius. Watchout for what happens!

**Carcar3** - Hmm might your name be carleen? Ahaha. I have a friend with that name! Anyhow. Thank you for the praise! I'm glad you like this cliche story. Now that a comment I dont' get very often!

**Primaaryet** - Hmm I got 61!!! Yay! I hope this wasn't too long for you? And I pray that you liked Harry's reaction!

**h9dworld** - Hmm I want to brighten your world with this story! I apologize for the spellings and pronoun, sometimes I just type so fast that the words jumble up! Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again!

**Daughter**.**of**.**Loneliness** - Please let me be your companion for the remainder of your time with this story. I just wnt you to know that you have inspired me to write this chapter becuase of your review. I'm so, so glad that you love it even more! Hopefully, I can sustain your enthusiasm with this story until its very end! Please do review again! I can't wait to know what you think of this!

**darkwing21** - Puppy eyes! Damn that works on me eveytime! Here I hope you liked this chapter!

**evildictionaryninja** - WOW. Random name much? Ohh I love it! Genius! This is Harry's reaction. What do you think of it?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Cold White CandyCanes

There was tension in the air as they stood. The shaded moon was watching them from its place in space. It was sad these two. Their idea for a happy future was speedily fading in front of their eyes—and they were just letting it happen. There were no other spectators of the scene, but merely by standers. At the moon's expression the wind had begun to sing a melancholy melody, with the trees dancing sadly to the tune. The star one by one hid, behind the gloomy cloud not wanting to watch this heart wrenching sight.

He stood there in utter shock—unmoving with seemingly all the locomotive response in his brain failing. Had he heard it right? He wondered in deep thought playing back in relapses what had just occurred. This man, this beautiful man who had been haunting his wet dreams since the first time they met. This man who is intriguing all his fantasies since their eyes met from across the hall at the Baron's place. This man had eyes which held a million mysteries behind his eyes which Harry could not resist to uncover. This man, Draco Malfoy, his angel was pregnant. He couldn't believe it.

"Who's the father?" he found himself asking, curious of who the father was. It was a miracle! A child conceived from a man, the father would be utmost delighted—or scared to hell—whichever was his fancy. At the same time he fought a frown of jealousy threatening to form on his lips. He desperately bit to prevent a scowl from forming. He was a moron to think that such a beautiful man could have been faithful to him; they weren't even lovers to begin with! Surely he has had much experience from before with such beautiful exotic features and those tantalizing silver eyes. Harry felt an excited shudder trace over his spine as he thought about those breathtaking silver eyes filled with lust staring back at him. He clutched his fist shut making his knuckles whiten almost immediately.

Draco could barely hear a thing. The booming noise resounding from the hall inside the Malfoy mansion, the party had steadily grown wilder with each hour that passed and he was lucky enough to escape to the outside gardens before fatigue totally overcame him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a breath just as heavy, running hands over his arms in attempts for warmth as he slowly felt colder with each passing minute while waiting for the brunette's response. His heart was pounding so hard he continued taking breaths to try and tame it, but no avail. He watched as Harry silently bit his lips and noticed the shaking of the other man's fist.

Would his Harry hate him more if he knew? Wait. This gorgeous green eyed man in front of him wasn't his. He tried to shuffle back a tear before answering the man's question. "I'm looking at him" he spoke out with his voice icier than the Atlantic weather as he said the words. He couldn't bare it. This man had seen too much of him both physically and emotionally. He would be wounded to greatly if he let this weakness continue. Deep inside his heart, he wished that this man would accept him and the child he was carrying but every ounce of hope died when he heard the man curse furiously. It was over. The deal was done. Harry Potter did not want him. He was rejected. He looked towards the ground and choked back another sobbed that was about to spill from his lips—saving himself from the immediate pain.

The blonde was out of sight in the matter of seconds, leaving a dumbfounded Harry Potter behind him. The brunette was speechless—from a mixture of so many emotions flooding through his heart and brain. His lips were twitching into a smile. Draco's words echoed in his mind. Did this mean that he was finally going to have a family? He allowed his lips to curve into a big grin now. No longer bothering to keep his seductive gentlemanly expression in tact but instead he let the smile sit on his face. Draco was pregnant with his child.

He was going to be a father! He thought in his head with so much joy that his heart could almost burst in sheer happiness. Draco was pregnant with his child! A Potter junior was in the blonde's womb.

Draco had been wonderful in bed. Harry hoped sincerely that he was great as a companion as well. He smiled thinking of the morning they spent together. He had woken up with an angel in his arms with a shimmering crown of golden hair. He wanted to be a father. He always had and now was his chance. He promised himself that he would not let this opportunity pass him by. He would gather the gorgeous blonde into his arms, sweep him off his feet and protect the child he was carrying in his womb. He, Harry Potter son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Evans would marry Draco Malfoy the sole heir of the Malfoy family, not for power, riches or fame but for no other reason than to protect the said blonde and raise their baby with all his heart.

…

"What's on your mind darling?" Narcissi called out to her husband while interlacing her arm with his in a loving gesture. They stood in the middle of the hall, as the mingling with other pure-blood families, nobles and other people ranking high in their social classes. Her long dress was elegant with red mixing with black back details hear the back, hugging every contour of her body and swaying almost as gracefully as she moved. Her dark midnight hair hung loosely in a bun on the center of her scalp, with a few loose strands curling behind just above her flawless back. Her make-up tonight was simple—but predator with deep red lips that mimicked the color of blood.

She was not an ordinary pure bred wife. She could sense the indifference of her husband towards the guest who arrived tonight with his stance alone. The usually calm demeanor which he showed in order to cater the duties of being a well-bred Malfoy host was replaced by this rigid man with tense shoulders. Not many could have noticed the subtle change in Malfoy's usual behavior, there was only a select some that could and she was one of them. She knew that her husband was deeply concerned with her son's situation. He carried the burden of heading the present successors of the Malfoy name along with all the responsibilities that came with it. Now with Draco being pregnant with a possible heir, Lucius faced the decision of marrying him off—refusing to let a Malfoy child be called a bastard.

Narcissa found herself masking a concerning frown with a concerning smile, also putting up the front that everything was absolutely splendid. "Lucius love" she called again, this time letting her lips hover closer over his ear as she breathed out her question. To most on lookers this was merely a display of affection which a wife showed her husband, but she was more concerned in aiding her beloved's dilemma which he insisted on carrying alone but of course stubborn Narcissa would not let him. "Please love, pray tell what's on your mind" she whispered to him again, this time placing one of his hands on her waist and letting her hand rest on his shoulder as she let him from a dance in the center of the floor.

Lucius could never cease to be amazed at his wife's witting tactics of getting attention—there was sweetness to it but yet remained very convincing. He thanked the gods up high for reminding him why he fell for such a woman! "Lucius" he voice called to him again as they decreased momentum and relaxed into a slower dance, swaying as the music floated around them. "Why on your mind love?" she asked for the third time thins evening, her strong voice failing as she let the emotion lace through her words of concern for him. He allowed for her to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face into the sweet scent of him and loving every breath she took. "Let me help carry the burden" she told him, just like the night they had first met.

He could do nothing but fold to his wife's tender request. "We must make him marry" he said back in a soft reassuring tone, as they circled about the room in a dance. The simple statement was hard and true. No more was the concern of an heir barer valuable to them since Draco had already solved that one for himself. Now they faced the difficult task of finding someone to marry him. Time and time again, Lucius reminded himself that will not let his son give birth to a bastard child—especially one out of a proper marriage. "No matter what happens, we must make sure he marries before our grandchild is born" he found himself telling her, subconsciously tightening the hold he had on her waist.

"But how could we?" his wife countered back, gingering removing the face she had on his chest and staring up into his gray eyes. "His heart will not lead into the path of a wife" There was no resistance in her voice, but mere defeat in her words. Narcissa knew her son would not choose a bride for himself and she knew quite well not respectable lady would marry a pregnant man, no matter how much money he had and she only wanted the best for her one and only son. "Are you willing to accept that?" she asked, with her eyes filled with—hope; she wanted Draco to be happy. Lucius remained quiet—calculating of what his next move might be.

"Won't you let him follow his heart like we did ours?"

The question hit home in so many different levels. He froze and she looked at him, bewildered. "I.." he started but found no words to follow his train of thought. His wife was suggesting a husband for Draco, someone who could tame his heart. Days ago they had talked about this. Days ago his answer would have been different from what it was today. He no longer had options and his cards were wearing thin with each passing moment. If the words he spoke to his wife were truthful he would look for him tonight. He stared into her eyes letting the dance come into a halt. Oh how he loved her! "I will go look for our grandchild's father" he told her before placing a kiss upon her lips and turning around to walk away. Surely he could a find a man in the small crowd of hundreds! It couldn't be that hard, right?

…

Draco cursed himself bitterly as the revelation loomed over him like a stormy cloud. Harry didn't want him; he was an idiot for even think that there was as slight chance that the brunette would want him. He was a stuck-up, hardheaded and with looks as plain as a board. He did not possess any unique characteristics, nor had he a name for himself to call him own; he was just Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortunes. He was no one; Harry would ever be interested in. Not even in a million years!

He made his way into their humble library, which was stocked with books from wall to wall, except for one wall with big windows that touched both the floor and the ceiling. It provided light during the day and a very pleasant view of the stars during the night while the vast collection of books not only served their purpose as entertainment for leisure reading but a barrier from sound to emit from the room. One could say that this room was sound proof. Draco could only sigh, looking at the far away gems that decorated the sky before sinking down to the floor and curling up into a tight ball. The room was freezing without the fireplace lit causing the depressed blonde to rub his hands on his arms in attempts to create friction for heat.

This man, Harry Potter, the man he lusted for since the faithful night at the Baron's place, couldn't even in the slightest chance love him. In his mind flashed the girl he saw the morning he was supposed to tell Harry the news. The image of her inside his head only confirmed that the green eyed brunette was beyond his reach—father away than what he could grasp. He had a lover for God's sake! Draco hammered the thought in his head once more while biting on his lip. His golden locks fell over his silver eyes, and his hands unconsciously tightened their hold on his legs.

A flash of red.

Harry had that pretty Lady with flame colored locks—she definitely was feisty to catch such a player as her lover. He chocked back another sob, letting his tears freely fall down his face not caring if anyone saw him now. He knew it hurt. Dammit the sword lunged deep into his heart wouldn't stop hurting, he cursed at himself more loudly, bringing his fist down to the nearest bookshelf. Immediately a waterfall of books came crashing down on him, but he didn't care. He brought his fist down a second time, gripping the swollen hand as the throb of pain registered into his brain.

Then he sat there in silence, unmoving. He looked paler than ever and his eyes were blood short, so much so that some could contest of him being a vampire—an ice prince of the night. He chocked back a muffle; it was half a sob and half a chuckle as he thought for the title himself. Ice prince! He loathe at the nickname. Did he really seem so emotionless in public? His thoughts rushed into blind anger but ever so slowly it faded. No, he wasn't what people called him.

Idly he let his hand fall to his stomach. It was not so big at the moment, he thought, but it will grow. I have a baby growing inside of me, my baby. There was a change in Draco's features, a shift in mood and in the aura he radiated around him. He repeated the phrase in his head, pride swelling up in his chest; my baby, mine alone, he thought. He would raise this child. He would raise him or her on his own. He didn't need to marry; he didn't need a bride to create a family. Yes! He promised with a smile. I will take care of you little one. Then a flash of green snapped into his brain—he crumbled into pieces.

…

Something wasn't right, she felt as she looked at her husband's residing back disappearing into the vast crowd they had gathered inside their home tonight. There was a strange pull on her heart that made her feel that something was wrong and she could sense it as the back of her hair rose and the fear crept into her insides. She was a mother; of course she would know when there was something odd going about. Was it Draco? She caught as breath as the idea came without previous indication. Where was her son? She found herself asking in distraught as she surveyed the vast hall in search for the locks of golden yellow but she found none.

Distress was flooding into her system but she kept a calm exterior. She would find him, the sooner the better. She kept her poise and grace as wondered through the vast manor looking in search for her son. Her eyes were testimony enough—they told the tale of a mother in dread trying to find her lost child. There was no greater evidence than the emotions she showed the world using her eyes alone. She was scared. Was her Draco okay? Was his baby okay? Were they safe? In pain? Hurt? Her thoughts never drifted too far from the train of thought as she moved about the house until finally she realized where he was. Taking a good amount of skirt in her hands she made her way up the staircase to find him.

He was always, always, so very fond of books as a child. The library acted like a second playroom to the young Draco during childhood and it grew into a small sanctuary for him as he matured, finding comfort in the books he grew up with. Narcissa paused to gather her breath and her composure when she arrived in front of the library entrance, deciding to be a pillar of strength if her son needed her. Taking one last deep breath she tentatively touched the old wooden doors of the library and stepped inside, the hells of her shoes echoing with each step she took.

"Drake?" she called out in a soft motherly voice, the voice Draco most responded to since he was young. She received no reply but she was certain he was here. As she walked, she concentrated in blocking the sounds her heels made on the marble floor and listened for any other indication that someone else was present with her inside the room. There it was! After a short while of listening she heard the faint noise from rustling fabric that came not from her own dress. She was certain it was her son so she made a run for it. Almost falling as she came into a sharp turn at the bookshelf, she found him!

"My precious baby!" she cried out the endearment as she saw him; pale, unmoving and dead gray eyes staring blankly at the floor in front of him. He looked—broken. That was the only word that came into her mind as she studied his features more intently. She almost moaned a heart wrenching sob at the sight and moved carefully by his side, opening her arms wide and invitingly to him. She did what any mother would have done if they had been in her position.

Draco felt like an empty bottle of milk. His inside churned from the bile threatening to climb up his throat and the tears that would come with it. He didn't want to cry anymore; he felt drier inside than he had felt during the driest summer day in London. He thought of what he must have looked like and wrinkled his face in disgust. He looked pathetic—weak—and he knew it but he didn't seem to care. His stomach churned again with vomit rising to his esophagus but he forced in down by swallowing saliva. It was improper but he didn't care. He couldn't anymore. He was drained; drained of hope for a man who he thought he was in-love with, drained of hope for a possible future with a family.

He watched as his mother approached him. He was aware that she took extra precaution in each step because of his current state. He continued to stare at the floor, while gazing at her from the corner of his eyes. She was still so elegant and she grew more beautiful with age. The youthful fullness of her younger face fad angles into polished lines of a high class female aristocrat. She had always known him. As she inched closer to him, Draco felt his barrier crashing down bit by bit and when she held her arms openly to him—he forgot that he was the Malfoy heir carrying the future generation of their family who was without a husband; he forgot what improper and proper was; and he only remembered that right now he was and pain and his mother was lovingly opening her arms to help him.

Draco folded and crashed into his mother's arms as he released a loud sob from deep within his chest. "It okay baby" she coed to him, rubbing comforting circles into his back as his body shook in tears. "Mommy is here for you darling" she told him over and over again as she rocked him like she did when he was a baby, using one hand to stroke the streaks of blonde hair that were plastered on his face by hot tears. "Mommy is here Draco" she told him gingerly over and over again. Yes, he might have grown up and he might be pregnant but he was still the Draco she carried in her womb for eight and a half months. He was still her child—her baby boy—and there was no situation in the world that could alter that fact.

Draco buried his face on his mother's chest as he cried, with a hand clutching the silken fabric of her skirt. He wanted to tell her that Harry had rejected him. He wanted to tell her that he was planning on raising this baby alone, but he couldn't. She expected so much from him; she along with his father and the rest of their bloodline. His chest tightened with each sob that escape his lips but he kept of crying until the tears dried up on their own and he could no longer cry.

…

How long had he been standing there alone? Harry thought to himself, furiously cursing as he searched the blonde who was no where in sight. Now there was no Draco to be seen anywhere near their last place of meeting. "Damn" he muttered under his breath as he swept a hand to rake over his messy brown hair in frustration for loosing the blonde. The sleeves on his long sleeved cream shirt were already folded to his elbows as he continued his quest to the unmistakable blonde hair amongst the crowd. He was thankful that he wore a light colored shirt tonight; it surely saved him from the embarrassing sweat marks that would have appeared because of the heat under the glaring lights. He let his green eyes survey the hall, desperately trying to find any hint of the blonde's location. There was no sign of Draco anywhere to be found.

"Good evening" a girl greeted him with a confident smile plastered on her cherry pink lips. Harry nodded politely at her then turned to leave, but she caught his arms with both her hands preventing him from leaving. "My name is Genevive Stockham" she told him, still refusing to let go of Harry's hands. Genevive had her eyes her sights for the brunette since she first saw him enter the hall, but postponed her advance when she saw the son of the household was entertaining him. Her hair was the color of auburn, a mix of honey and chocolate brown and here eyes sparkled with the most unique color of pink that anyone had ever seen. She wore a strapless white dress that bared the skin of her neck and shoulders but used a honey colored vest to makeup for it.

Harry's years of social gathering experience kicked in and he was once again propelled into the 'gentleman' mode as his personality dictated. "My apologies for being rude" he told her with a smile, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. "My name is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet your acquaintance my Lady" he said in the most gentlemanly manner he deemed comfortable but not seductive. Obviously this girl never had been introduced so formally before and took Harry's behavior as a technique of inviting her. She blushed furiously and retracted her hand.

"Uhm" she stuttered out, unsure of what to do next. She had gone up to him in hoped of making her interested in him as his looks clearly did to her, but now that she had—she had no idea what to do. She looked down to the floor in sheer embarrassment and horror at her fatal mistake. She didn't know what to do! Generously she found a hand being offered in front of her; in response she raised her eyes to meet Harry's sincere ones. "Would you like to dance?" his deep voice made her shiver in excitement. She had never been asked to dance before! She smiled as him and graciously took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Harry took pity in the girl. It must have taken quite a bit of courage from this young lady to walk across the hall and introduce herself to him and he treated her in such a rude manner! Cursed himself for being a so impolite and improper so he decided to return the favor and offered her a dance. He smiled inwardly as she blushed and took his hands without another word. He clearly could get any woman he desired, he thought. But then he remembered piercing silver eyes that bore into his soul. No woman could ever evoke in him the passion he felt for the blonde in his dreams. Even men would find it extremely difficult to enchant him the way Draco had done without even trying. He let more thought wonder idly to the blonde by using the dance to circle amongst the crowd to search for him.

There! He caught a glimpse of blonde hair at the far corner of the hall. He mustered all his self control not to pry his hands away from the innocent girl in front of him and dash for the blonde. Instead he opted to end the song and leave her with a curt bow before heading his way to find his missing lover. He was gone again! Harry almost cursed aloud but bit his lip to prevent that from happening. He had found him once before and he can do it again, he promised as he venture into the flock of people once more to search for Draco.

"Harry Potter" he heard a voice call him from behind. He had been wandering for a few minutes now since he last saw the traces of blonde hair from the influx of people around him. It was a deep voice, some one respectable he recognized turning around and falling into a full bow with even glancing at the person's face. "I am" he stated before resuming an upright position and discovering who the person was. He was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Blonde hair, a tad bit darker than his lovers and sharp gray eyes greeted him.

"Good evening" the stranger greeted him with a s small nod of acknowledgement on this thin lips "Please" he started to motion to follow him as he walked away from the dance hall "Shall we take our conversation else where?" The blonde stranger asked him. Despite himself and the stranger's monotonous tone, Harry found himself following him, with his legs having a mind of his won as he idly walked behind the tall blonde a few steps back. There was something about the blonde but yet he couldn't put a finger. His face were familiar, the angle of his face seemed like Harry saw them before, Harry noted as they slowly but surely left the room and made their way into a small library. It wasn't the main Manor library, but it seemed like a smaller one for entertaining guest.

Lucius had been searching for hours, asking many of the guests about him for any information of his son's companion for the night. They had parted form tea late in the afternoon and saw of each other no more even as the day progressed into night and the ball started to gain momentum. This ball was truly in order for the Malfoy family to meet the dashing young man who seduced their son—well; at least they hoped he was dashing enough to be even partially acceptable by Malfoy standards. He walked through the crowds and found, with his eyes displaying a predatory grin. Endlessly he talked to people in the ball, but found that his son had socialized with no one within what people could see. Is it possible that Draco's lover wasn't here yet? He will take a chance, and find someone worthy of their standards and make an offer. If the mans accepts so be it; if not then perhaps Draco could go into hiding in the country side for a while.

"Please come inside" he said, quiet but commanding making Harry unable to decline as they entered on of the Malfoy's many entertaining rooms. Lucius favored this one the most for it was well acoustically toned, it location made it barely noticeable to the outside world and the books which line it made it almost sound proof. He motioned for the brunette to sit on one of the room's many red orange couches which were lines with dark wooden brow, as he took a seat on the only black leather chair in the room "My name is Lucius Malfoy" he said before sitting down—watching as the man's appearance changed from confusion to one of realization.

Harry merely nodded.

"As you may or may not know about my son's condition" he told him with a straight face, but still sounding like the concerned father that he was. He shifted his legs to a crossing position in front of him and letting his back push the back of his chair a bit more as he waited for Harry to nod again. But the man did something utterly expected of him. Perhaps his senses were still in tact after all, he mused to himself as he let the scene unfold before him.

Upon hearing Lucius name, Harry had already begun his long speech in hopes for his plan to work. "Mr. Malfoy" he began as soon as the blonde halted speaking but once again the man cut him off. "Lucius if you please" he nodded politely before continuing to talk his fingers slightly rubbing against in the subconscious habit he had formed when nervous. "Lucius, "he started, testing out the name on his lips. "Please give me your blessing to marry you son" Lucius was highly taken aback from the comment—surprised that he didn't have much work to do at all!

"You want to marry my son?" he stuttered out, unbelieving the wonderful coincidences that befell on the possibly dangerous situation. Harry nodded merely in response. "The child he is carrying is mine as well" Harry said without even process of thinking so. His words were true and pure "I will not let my child grow up as a bastard" he said, slamming his fist on the table as he was over come with emotion to emphasis his point.

Lucius was stunned and that was a lot because few people knew how to crack the calm demeanor he normally showed. Now was the time to test the boy to see if he truly could provide for Draco and the possible Malfoy heir and so the questioning began. "How will you provide for him?"

"Despite my looks, I assure you. I have businesses around London, in Germany and Asia that will provide plenty"

"Where will you live?"

"My land has an adequate manor where I used to live as a child"

Perhaps it was a happy ending after all?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed the seventh installment of this story. Wow! I can't believe I reached 60 reviews for the entire thing! *smiles* thank you so much for commenting! I think there was some miscommunication in the last chapter though, when I said 50 review, I meant for the entire story. *laughs* sorry about that. I didn't think I could post from Tagaytay because there wasn't wifi but I'm in luck! There was in the hotel I was staying at!

Anyhow. To all those lovely review I would like to thank you so much. Please do review and comment? I really like hearing your insights and critics! **20 reviews.** Please?

-Arh.581958


	8. Vanilla Brown Frosting

**READER'S SPOTLIGHT~! (**This part is dedicated to all my faithful readers who have gone trhough the trouble of reviewing. Hehe**)**

**yAoI**-**tEnShI1412** - yes, well I do hope that in the end Draco will be fine. I hope. Anyhow. Thank's for the invite on myspace btw, though I'm really terribly sorry I haven't added you yet. I tried my best. Honest! But I couldn't remember by password. :P THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT and I hope you likes this chapter as well! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again!

**marcymaro** - hello there! It's you again! Thank you ever so much for the continued support! I apologize for my crapping writing and just for you, I'm going to add separation marks so it'll make it easier. Do you like'em? Your questions again will be answered as the story unfolds. I would hate to spoil it for you! You're such a fine reader too! It'll be a shame to lose your support! Thank you btw for the idea. I might just use one of those. (but it's a secret which one :D) I'll give you credit for the idea when I'm finished plotting in my little mind of mine!

**MDarKspIrIt** - THANK YOU! I hope you liked this chapter too? Looking forward to it! Hear from you soon!

**Amber** - LOVE YOU too! Thanks for the awesome support girl!

**Sora** **Black1245** - Hmm let's just say they had more than a little surprise in this chapter, don't you think? Thanks for the review! *hands cookies*

**Laos** - hey that's the name of our country for History! LOL. Aren't you glad they cleared that up in this chapter? :DD THANKS for dropping a message. Hope you drop some more!

**LazyNekoLemur** - you need to do a project?! No I hope I don't get in the way of your studies! ahaha. Thanks for deciding that this was a lot more fun and I hope this chapter was load of fun as well! Thanks heavens I didn't ask for 50 reviews a chapter that would have been insane, don't you think? AHAHAHA. I hated the picture of Draco vomitting in my head as well, but that's what pregnant people do. Oh well Bless his health! Glad to hear from you again. Drop me a note in this chapter too okay?

**Jill** - hmm you're new. :)) Thanks for the comment and yes I did write more! :))

**primaaryet** - So how did you like this chapter? The misunderstanding was cleared up! Yay! Bute replaced with what?! Oh dear...

**RRW** - hmm you read my summary! Good for you! AHAHA. Yes uhm I can't say more cause that will spoil the others. Any suggestions on what you want to happen?

**NelliGirl**! - Yes! It's you again! Halloo~ my dear friend!

**If I only had a name**. . . - well here's the next chapter, how did you like it?

**Emman** - Well it's obvous that you haven't met me my friend! I can zone out almost anywhere and wouldn't realize I was zoning out! Ahaha. It caused me load of embarrassment but hey, everyone has their quirks. For this story, that will be Harry's! :D

**Evildictionaryninja** - it's you and your ramdomness!!! ahaha. Yes I agree you do have a cute penname! Care to explain it to me? Btw. They aren't in the same library just to clear that up. Draco and Narcissa are upstairs in the big one while Harry and Lucius are in the entertaining library downstairs. If I remember correctly, this is where Lucius brought Natasha's mother for the marraige interviews a few chapters back. Try reading back and you'll find it :))

Chapter Eight: Vanilla Brown Frosting

Two weeks have past since the encounter in Malfoy Manor. Days after the grand ball took place within its well crafted walls; the event still remained the topic upon people's lips. Bitter ladies who were denied the opportunity to attend due to the lack of invitation were sour as ever, raving the faults of an occasion which they did not attend. Gentlemen far and wide boasted about the feast of food and women who were present in the party as the night had unfolded before them. It was the tale to be told, over and over again, of the handsome brunette who stalked the halls and yet did not even ask anyone to dance. Yes, Harry Potter let the opportunity pass; seemingly, he had other concerns of his mind.

It had been two weeks since his agreement with the head of the Malfoy family. It was challenging to face such a hard faced aristocrat. Yet now there lay an even greater task before him. Harry gave a hearty sigh as he walked into the room painted dark orange where his closest friends sat, waiting for his arrival. Inside four people sat patiently tea cups in hand as they all seemed to enjoy their afternoon tea. But all was not well for their expressions each held a subtle hint of anxiety for the urgent new that Harry would be telling them.

Sitting near the fire place on the rug, Hermione's long legs wrapped by denims were crossed in front of her as she held a big throw pillow to her chest. She refused to eat any of the snacks laid in front of them. It was the complete opposite to the man who sat near her, Seamus who had once again started to stuff his face with food once the treats were placed on the table. Beside the sandy haired man, sat Blaise quietly and calmly sipping his orange tea as he waited for Harry's presence to arrive. Ron however, was not the one who enjoyed surprises. Among the four of them, he fidgeted the most, rubbing his hands together and endlessly shifting his legs one over the other then vice versa.

Blaise gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Oh would you please stop it, Ron!" he burst out, abruptly pushing his cup on top of the table. He took a breath before continuing. "We're all worried about what Harry has to say; it's not just you, okay?" He said, with his hands tightening briefly into fists in front him. His deep midnight blue eyes glinted with annoyance, ready to strike Ron at any moment now. Ron argued back "It's not my blasted fault that I'm nervous about what Harry has to say!" the tone of volume of his voice only aggravating the other man further. Blaise fisted his hands.

It was lucky for the red-heated bloke that a hand stopped Blaise from getting his way. Hermione had stood up from her place by the fire to play peace maker yet again. Honestly, being in a circle with four guys always about her could seem like a zoo of uneducated animals rather then gentlemen at times. "You two stop it!" she said with a commanding voice and both boys knew immediately it wasn't a smart idea to cross her at the moment. "Harry needs us all right now. That's why we are all here" she said, with both hands on each ones shoulder now and squeezing to show them that she was sincere with her words.

On cue of the commotion that was taking place inside the sitting area, Harry walked inside with long strides and made his way to the center of the room. He took a deep breath and gave them no time to even react at his presence and delivered the news. "I'm getting married" he told them in a curt yet joyful voice with a big smile beaming from his face and his eyes shining with brilliance. The sentence left his friends in shock; Hermione barely let an "Oh my god" escape her lips as both her hands flew to cover her mouth, Seamus chocked on the biscuit he was eating with Blaise rushing to help him spit it out and Ron just sat there with his mouth wide open. It took the four of them quite some time to register what the brunette had just announced.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Harry?" Ron was the first to clear his mind. Truthfully he may look and sound like a moron at times but his heart was always in the right place.

"I'm getting married" the brunette repeated his statement, now a bit tensed as he awaited for his friends to take it all in. Unconsciously he let one sat scratch the back of his head; it was a nervous habit since he was a child and only his friends saw or even knew about it.

"To who?" Seamus managed to choke the question out as Blaise patted the rest of the biscuit out of his system. The poor lad gave another sickening cough before spewing the assailant biscuit to the floor. The question made Harry fidget before giving his response, and a faintly noticeable tint grew hot on his cheeks before his answer. "Draco Malfoy" he said under his breath in barely a whisper.

Hermione was the only one who caught on. "You're marrying _Draco Malfoy_?" she asked with her voice stressing on the boy's name. The shock had long gone now and she was back to full alert at the new that Harry told them. She wasn't the only one who recognized the name; Malfoy was a strong name in the high class circle and definitely one of the most powerful families in London. Blaise also found the name familiar but he had to make sure he was thinking of the same blonde which Harry was marrying. "_Draco_, as in the son of Lucius and Narcissa?" he added to her question before facing Harry for answers.

"Yes"

"How did that happen?" Blaise let the question slip before he could sop himself. Just a few weeks ago, Harry had been with them at parties, balls and dances. They had all been enjoying themselves without a care in the world; sleeping around with numerous people whose names they could barely even remember. Names didn't matter much since there was really no emotionally attachment. Now out of the blue, Harry was telling them he was getting married without any signs of settling down before hand! This was very weird.

Harry fidgeted again before explaining himself and the situation. "At the party in Malfoy Manor a couple of weeks ago, I met Lucius there and told him I wanted to marry his son. The days after that I spent with Narcissa going through the details for the wedding." The explanation was simple yet very invaluable to four people standing in front of him.

"Yeah we get that part mate" Ron said, clearly stating the obvious "But what we don't understand is why of all the people in Lond would you choose to marry _him_?" the statement cause Harry's blood to slightly rise I temperature when the man carrying his child was questioned. The action wasn't undetected by Hermione's quick eyes.

"That's not what he meant Harry." She defended "It's just so, so random that's all. I mean, before today you showed no indication that you wanted to settle down" her voice faded as a few memories came flooding through her mind like a tidal wave in the Pacific Ocean. Nearly three weeks ago there had been a knock on Harry's front door early in the morning. She had woken up from her slumber but the offending noise. She had slept over because of their poker night the night before. In the doorway stood a very chilled looking Draco Malfoy who looked like he had been waiting in the cold for nearly an hour. But he left shortly after almost in a run.

Before Harry couldn't answer, Hermione spoke out again. "Could it be" she started, gaining everyone's attention as they turned to her. "The night after we played poker…" she let her voice fade, looking at Harry with her eyes, trying to let him know what she meant. The brunette quickly caught on and nodded.

"What did he tell you?" Seamus shuttered out, subconsciously leaning closer as he did from his place on the floor beside Blaise.

"Well…" Harry really wasn't sure how to tell his friends this part of the story just yet for he barely understood that aspect of the situation. One thing was for sure; he was fully determined of marrying the man carrying his child. He again scratched the back of his head nervously at his friends' pressuring gazes "Draco… he's pregnant" he said with a breathe "with my child"

. . .

"This is unheard of!" He bloody hell screamed at the top of his lungs, momentarily forgetting that he was the heir to a prestigious family. He was pregnant with raging hormones and sudden mood swings—this was not the time to test a certain blonde's temper. This morning he had woken up to his mother sitting in his bedroom with a none-too-happy predatory look in her eyes, he cringed at the sight when he felt his guts just about ready to make a journey down the drain yet again. He ran to the nearest chamber pot before his mother could even utter the first of her morning's greeting to him.

Seeing him rush to chamber pot, Narcissa could do nothing but run to his side to hold back the falling pieces of golden locks threatening to cover his face as he vomited. "Draco dear" she continued to whisper beside him ever so softly with long elegant fingers gently rubbing circles on his back as she attempted to comfort his displeasure. She knew what it felt like; she had been pregnant once and the feelings wasn't all too nice, given the almost daily morning sicknesses and the uncontrollable urge to eat and throw up all through out the day. The symptoms were often caused by the body's reaction to change, preparing itself to nurture another being inside of it. As loving as it sounds, the feeling was not at all that pleasant, Narcissa knew remembered first hand.

Draco cringed once more before her spewed the remnants of his supper flop into the pot making a disgusting sound as it reached the bottom. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Gross, get it away from me" he muttered under his breath, unconsciously rubbing the vomit from his face with the back of his hand and pushing the pot as far away from him as he could. Groaning, he fell backwards letting his back hit the side of his bed once more. The act, no matter how often it had been occurring recently, had always taken the most of his energy, leaving him feeling weak and numb often after he vomited. He tried to catch his breath, forcing his body to relax. Smooth platinum strands fell to his face, a few bits and pieces sticking to his skin because of the perspiration. He merely waved his hand with exhaustion to greet his mother. At the moment it was all he had strength to do.

Meanwhile Narcissa watched as all this unfolded before her. Her long strands of black hair were drawn into a loose bun at the back of her head, with some strands falling on the black cashmere turtleneck top that she wore as her long fluttering red skirt flowed behind her on the floor where she sat. She was only a few inches away from Draco and it was quite clear to her how harsh his breathing was. "Take a nap dear" she said to him, helping him up to sit on the bed. "You're pretty tired, I bargain" she whispered as the blonde followed her lead and leaned back into the soft cushions of the bed. "I've been there. I know hard it is sweetie" she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving Draco to his slumber.

…

Again the news shocked his friends even more. None of them spoke for a good few minutes with their mouths nearly touching the floor.

"That's impossible!" Ron suddenly burst out with a furious blush on his cheeks as he said the words. He was raised by a family with seven children and all of them had been carried and labored by his mother. Pregnancy was definitely not part of the male anatomy. Being brought up in the social classes, he had garnered quite some education and this was not something a man could do! It was a woman's duty to give birth and therefore it was simply impossible!

"It's a miracle child" Harry defended his hands balling into hard fists now as he fought for the honor of his child and lover—?—he was a bit unsure of what to call the blonde at the moment. "It's my child—born of man and man" he told him, silently just praying that his red headed best friend understand that he wanted them to accept this baby as much as they accepted him. "Please understand" he said in barely a whisper.

"So you've been blackmailed?" It was Seamus who asked the question, catching Harry off guard as he did. The brunette did not know what to answer for a brief moment. Harry shook his head, denying it. "No, I want to be the father of Draco's baby" he strongly with emotions lacing in his voice. Again they sat in silence with tension mounting in the air.

Hermione had silently made her way to Harry's side, and then wrapped her arms around him with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you Harry." she whispered along with the embrace "I wish you the best of luck"

Blaise too walked to Harry's side behind Hermione and waited for her to finish her wishes before he gave his own. She released him from her tight hold, pecking his cheek and let Blaise have his turn. The man placed a palm on Harry's shoulder, giving the brunette at light pat. "I trust in your decision, my friend" he told him, giving another light pat on the shoulder as he said those words.

Ron was third to give his blessings. He walked up to Harry and punched the unguarded man on the arm, making him wince in pain. "Ron!" He heard Hermione call from behind him but he paid to attention to her "That was for telling us two weeks late" he told him with a big goofy smile playing on his lips. "Now tell us the blasted time and date so was could prepare for your bachelor's last night out!" he said with a joyous grin, patting Harry on the back and giving a hearty laugh. Blaise and Seamus joined in but Hermione crossed her arms behind them. "Boys" she muttered under her breath.

Harry laughed as well along with his best friends. Internally he talked the high heavens for having such a supportive set of friends. "A week and four days" he said "On the 23rd of June at the Malfoy Manor" Surely eleven days would give them enough time to prepare for dresses and robes for the occasion.

"The 23rd?" Blaise asked curiously, remembering another affair happening at the Malfoy residence on the same day. "Isn't that the day Draco was supposedly choosing a bride?" he questioned, breaking the laughing chorus between them. "At least that what I've been hearing from the ladies"

This made Harry laugh even more. "Heavens no! They're only thinking that because they still hope to be the next Mrs. Malfoy!" he said with tears almost spilling out of his eyes as he clutched his stomach. "Now how about a drink of champagne?" he offered as the servants brought in two ice buckets containing bottles of wine; one was red and the other was white.

"It's still early" Hermione protested but Ron quickly shut her up saying "Let it go Herms; this calls for a celebration!" he bellowed out, pouring himself a glass and raising it to the air. "Cheers to Harry and his bride!"

"Cheers!" The others shouted back.

Seamus approached Harry after drinking his glass. "I want the best for you mate!" he said with a smile lifting his glass for another toast. The brunette looked at him with a smile and replied with a heartfelt smile

"Thank you"

…

"Draco, sweetie?" he was fully awake by now when his mother's soft voice flooded into his quarters. He had been awake for a good few minutes before she called out to him. He was sitting down now, the nausea had long gone and he had already eaten a proper breakfast of egg, ham and toast with a siding of fruits to top it off. Draco felt quite relaxed at this moment, even contented. He has still warn the pajamas he had put on the night before; pin striped light blue cotton matching tops and bottoms with the hems trimmed with a big of gray. In a few months time, all of his clothes wouldn't fit him anymore, he thought with a heavy sigh as he fingered the edge of his sleeve with his thumb. He didn't bother to comb his hair just yet, unsure whether or not he was returning for more sleep of not. "Draco" his mother called back again, gaining the boy's attention.

"Yes mother?" he answered back softly questioning, his eyes merely flickering to her form for a split second before turning his heard completely and he immediately stopped toying with his cuff for she might notice him.

"We need to talk" she said, taking graceful steps into his room and shutting the door behind her. The sun was high in the sky now, casting heavy sunlight to flood into the room, having the curtains drawn back. It felt too hot. Narcissa remedied the satiation herself, by effortlessly making her way to the tapestries and tugging on side of the curtains to block some of the sunlight from entering the room. "Ahh that's better" she said turning around to face Draco and then gliding to one of the plush couches beside his bed. "Sweetie, we need to talk"

Draco only nodded, signaling for her to continue. "As of your current state, you are now carrying the heir or heiress to the Malfoy legacy" she spoke calmly and evenly, watching his expressions and reactions to every word she said. "Now, it high time your father and I have decided that you should choose a suitable spouse; your other half, and the other parent to share the experience of raising our grand child with."

Draco merely shook his head in furious response. No bride would take a pregnant husband, no righteous man either! He would raise this child along; he fought reverently inside his head.

"Why not?" she asked him with full concern and honestly.

"Because father will force me to marry a girl"

At this Narcissa could only smile; she knew he would answer that. "We were expecting as much" she muttered under her breath "We have been discussing this for days now Draco" she explained "And I am quite positive that I fully support your father in this decision. You are engaged to get married." That's when Draco couldn't hold back any longer; he burst.

"This is unheard of!" he let his voice echoed through out the space, biting his lips in frustration. His eyebrows were hunched together and his knuckles slowly turning white as he clutched the thick sheets below him. "What about the whole freedom crap that you've been feeding me" he gritted behind his teeth in a venomous sneer. "Does _my_ opinion on _my own_ future account to anything on decision made for _me_?"

But his mother only held a hand to his face, telling him to stop talking. There were times when she sounded dangerously close to her husband, and these were one of them. "Cease your complaints Draco dear. I will not allow you to ruin your son's future by bearing him into this world as a bastard because of your won selfishness!" he voice grew commanding and loud now as she spoke and dangerously icy in her tone. "You Draco Malfoy, are getting married before your baby is born and that is final!"

Draco cursed under his breath. It was near to never that his parent's set-up a united front and usually when they do, they got their way. He hung hid head in defeat. "When and where?" he asked in a low barely audible voice, knowing full well that he was not going to get the name of his fiancé, because if he did he would do everything to sabotage it. It had happened twice before; he was told the girl's name and did everything in his power to slander it.

"June 23rd, we shall be hosting a grand celebration once again inside the manor" she told him with a smile. The iciness in her voice had faded and there was warmth when she uttered the words. She was very please with herself to have him agree to this very easily. "The invitations were already set out this morning and we are expecting no less than two hundred guests to attend the party!" she said joyously with Draco feeling quite the opposite at the moment.

"Excuse me mother. I would like some time to be alone"

…

Eleven days had passed quickly with the last few days scampering to finish all the necessary preparation all throughout the manor. All the woods were cleaned and varnishes, while marbles and stones were given polishing and the rest of the walls were given a new coat of paint giving the manor and aura of freshness. Countless hours were spent and unending tasks were one by one taken care off; majority of the servants in the house went nearly slept due to all-nighters that they have pulled during the last two days before the celebration. All the effort was worth it during the night itself; the entire manor seemed brand new, brighter and livelier with and even joyous of the occasion as the lights twinkled all through out the estate inside and out. Even the roads leading to the house were lighted by hundreds of soft lanterns playing hanging on the trees.

"Harry its magical!" Hermione gasped with her eyes growing wide, looking around as they entered the vast estate. The thick maple trees decorated with dancing lights greeted them. The red headed girl was struck in awe at its splendor. She had figured that the celebration would be grand, but not this grand! The four had received their invitations the day after Harry had announced the news. The envelopes were cream colored, simple and elegant with a red candle wax seal to close the envelope.

It read;

"_You are invited to the Malfoy Manor on July 23__rd__ 19xx, 7 o'clock in the evening. _

_In Honour of Draco Malfoy and his soon to be spouse. _"

The words were written in thick scripted black letters. There had been no specific mention of whom the Malfoy heir had been chosen as his partner or whether the person had been chosen at all! The misleading invitation made most people believe that Draco would be choosing a partner tonight with only a few knowing that this was actually a wedding night. There were still some hopeful ladies in the party tonight who attended in hopes that the handsome blonde would take notice of her.

Inside the hall was even grander! Red silk linen table clothes covered all the circular tables that were scattered over the vast area of the hall, leaving about a fourth of the area in the middle for dancing. Each person was provided with a crisp white dinner plate on top of a midnight blue place plate, a complete set of silverware, glasses for white, champagne and water, a pale mustard colored soup bowl and deep cream colored napkins edged with a deep green. The roof ceiling was decorated with strips of gold and silver hanging from the chandeliers and tapestries; all connecting to the largest chandelier which was placed in the middle. Harry's group found a table near one of the large windows covered. The crowd slowly entered and steadily filled the large hall.

Harry glanced at his watch before standing up to leave, tapping a finger on Ron's shoulder as he did. "What is mate?" the read head managed to ask, spilling some wine on his sleeves at the sudden movement. Blaise, Hermione and Seamus turned their eyes to the pair questioningly.

"We need to go" Harry told the red head, glancing at his watch once more and his head motioning for them to exit the room. "It's time?" Ron questioned as he attempted to flick away the spilled liquid from his sleeve.

"Yeah, it is"

"Oh! Harry can I go along?" Hermione piped up, almost jumping in her sit with excitement. One of her best friends was getting married today and she wanted to make him look the best he could for his future husband! And not to mention, with Harry's reputation of being a notorious bachelor, he needed to make one last impression before retiring from being a singe. She clapped her hangs giddily and made her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh for Christ sakes Harry, bring her or we'll never hear the end of it!" Blaise grumbled out shooing the jumpy girl from her seat to stand up. Harry sighed "Okay. Hermione you can go" he mumbled finishing the whole discussion. He needed to find room Lucius had shown him last time where Narcissa had placed the clothes for the bridesmaids, the best man and of course the groom's. She had especially picked out and had Harry's suit tailored for a perfect fit and to make sure it was unique. After all Draco's husband needed to look like the most handsome man present tonight; surely that would make Draco swoon over him.

Meanwhile Draco was in another wing of the manor, or more specifically the blonde was in his room deciding whether to convulse or feel the rush of blood with anticipation for the events waiting him in the hall down below. At the moment he felt terribly ill, with all his food going up his throat once more. He fought back the massive urge to vomit by inhaling deep meditating breath. 'In a few minutes you will be married to a person will either ruin your life or make it a whole lot better' he thought sighing as he cupped his face using his hands, thankful for the cold temperature they possessed; his hands had always gone cold when ever he was nervous or anxious. This was indeed the scariest thing he had ever faced in his whole twenty two years of life.

"Draco dear" his mother's voice called out to him, as the tall graceful woman entered his room. Dressed in a pale yellow halter cut dress with dark red accents and gold trimmings, she was the epitome of grace and poise as she walked towards her son. Narcissa long black hair was curled around her face, framing her oval features and making her radiate even more. That face held a saddened look when she saw her son's expression as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Draco" she called him again, using one of her elegantly gloved hands to lift the boy's face to her own. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked with motherly concern, staring into silver eyes that were ready to be flooded with tears.

Draco once again bit his lip. "What if we aren't meant for each other?" he asked her with all the strength now leaving his voice. He inwardly cursed the raging hormones because of the pregnancy.

"No sweetie" she whispered to him, enveloping him in a sweet comforting hug with her arms. "I promise you, we chose him for you" she told him, using a hand to stroke his blonde hair.

"Him?" Draco thought aloud, just enough for her to hear. It couldn't be! Had his parents chosen a groom for him and not a traditional bride? His heart nearly jumped with joy as the word registered in his brain. "I'm marrying a guy?" He asked again, louder this time and more demanding as he pulled back from his mother's embrace. But his mother merely smiled and led him to the hall by the hand.

The crowd quieted down as Lucius took the microphone from its stand and stood in the middle of the stage. Immediately the lights were mixed in order to place more emphasis on him. Cane in hand, he tapped it once and then twice to gather the crowds full attention before speaking. "Good evening" he said in a deep velvety voice that made some older women gasp as if he was a walking god. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is a very special night as you are all aware of. Tonight I am proud to present to you, my son, Draco Malfoy the heir of the Malfoy family" he said in a loud commanding voice, ending his short speech by motioning to the side of the stage where Narcissa and Draco entered. By now, the blonde had fully gotten his composure and stroke proudly escorting his mother on the stage.

There was a resounding applause and a few whistles among the crowd. The beautiful family merely smile as them and took a bow before Lucius spoke again. The audience quieted down. "Outside, there are ten rows of twenty, split in the middle to form a long aisle in the center" He told them and as if on cue, the servant pulled the large ropes that controlled the curtains to open them, revealing an elegant setting outside in the garden. A wedding! Majority realized upon seeing the rows of chairs and altars. The hall began to buzz about with whispers. "Tonight you will all be witnessing my son's union—a wedding!" he announced proudly making the crowd roar up in applause once more.

"Is he going to pick a bride now?"

"Do you think it will be one of us?"

"Shit I didn't brush my teeth today!"

"My compact powder!"

"Damnit Alisa my nose!"

"Sorry!"

With each word Draco stomach did another flip, and it wasn't the good kind of flip either as he swallowed hard. Why couldn't his father just announce who he was supposed to marry already!

Amongst the crowd sat very beautiful girl with alabaster skin and deep red locks tied behind the back of her head with some short red strands curled all around her. "Are you nervous my dear?" she heard her mother whisper beside her, glimmer sparkled in the woman's eyes knowing exactly which lovely lady who many the handsome blonde who stood on the stage. "What do you think?" she asked her daughter, motioning to Draco who stood proudly beside his mother.

"His gorgeous mother!" she whispered back, forgetting to hide her smile. He was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen in her life! Pale skin to match her and golden platinum locks that looked as if they were crafted by the god's themselves! He was delicious! "Do I really get to marry such a gorgeous man?" she whispered aloud—too loud.

"Oh shush Natasha dear! You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" he mother scolded harshly beside her, making the girl—Natasha—roll her eyes in annoyance. "At least he's mine and mine alone" she whispered under her breath as Lucius continued speaking.

"Now without further ado, I would have the honor of presenting to you my son Draco's beloved chosen other" he said this time motioning to the other side of the stage, near where Natasha and her mother sat. The girl had already started to stand up when a cautious hand caught her wrist in surprise.

"What are you doing?" her mother said behind tightened lips. "I believe father is asking me to go on the stage now" she spoke rather calmly, shaking her mother's hand from her wrist.

Draco's unconsciously held a breath waiting for his father to say the name. He barely heard his father's voice as his vision was trapped by the person who walked into the hall; he had never expected who came to greet him with a smile. Dressed in dark blue shirt and black slacks and his hair still as mess as ever, he never thought the man could look this good!

"Harry Potter" Lucius announced the name and immediately the hall erupted into whispers. Natasha barely had time to reach when her brain registered the name that was said was not hers. "Mother?" she whispered in a soft voice, looking at her mother's equally shocked expression. Just as the two were frozen in shock, another handsome young man made his way to the stage, bended down on one knee and took one of Draco's hands into his own then kissed it.

Harry barely had time to react when Lucius announced his name. With a deep breath and a quick mutter of "Oh my holy fucking god" he managed to stride out gracefully onto the stage with long powerful dominating strides. Wow. Draco looked amazing; dressed in tailored dark khaki pants and a crisp white shirt with a few buttons left open. Harry quickly reminded himself to take a breath before swooping down on one knee and capturing one of the blonde's hands in his own. "Draco Malfoy would you marry me?" he asked with the most handsome smile he could muster, kissing the hand before him.

There was a mixture of emotion that flooded in the room when he proposed. There were a number of hopeful girls who booed their heart away in contempt of Harry stealing their dream man and other like Natasha who nearly exploded from jelousy. "Draco is my man!" she nearly cried out if her mother had not covered her cherry colored lips with a gloved hand. "Quiet" the woman hissed in her ear making her shut up. Still others, like Blaise and Seamus who were already prepared for the news just howled with their fingers and clapped aloud—both cheering on their best friend.

All those who wished to remain were led outside in the gardens to partake in the exchange of vows. Only a few homophobic people walked away and the rest were excited to watch the wedding of the century! The ceremony was more or less like any other normal weddings and finally the exchanging of vows. Harry started.

"I thee, Harry James Evans Potter, take you Draco Alexander Black Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for riches or for poorer; to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health; I promise to be every loyal and faithful to you alone, body and mind, heart and soul; until death do us part" Harry whispered the words as he stared into Draco's eyes.

"I thee, Draco Alexander Black Malfoy, take you Harry James Evans Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for riches or for poorer; to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health; I promise to be every loyal and faithful to you alone, body and mind, heart and soul; until death do us part" Draco whispered back, caught by those inviting green eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Harry murmured placing the silver band on the blonde's pale finger.

"With this ring I thee wed" Draco muttered under his breath just enough for the priest to hear him and slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Turn around to your audience; family, relatives and friends, and honor them with a bow" the priest in instructed them. Green caught silver for a moment before clasping their hands together and turning to face the crowd. They bowed, thanking the people for joining them. Once again the manor erupted in applause.

. . .

The all piled back into the hall for their dinner. Draco shifted uncomfortably beside Harry as he led them to their table. Naturally the brunette had known to save s seat for his husband. "Draco" he said whispering to the blonde's ear as they neared the table. Hermione and Ron were already sitting down waving at them. The blonde bit his lip seeing the red headed girl and bit it even more when he watched Harry's warm reaction to her. They must really be in love, he thought bitter. His chest tightened and a flash of what had momentarily transpired, when Harry's said his vows—they felt so real. He cursed under his breath; he was a fool.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted the girl with a friendly kiss on the cheek and then turned to his other best friend and gave him a man hug complete with a slap on the back "Ron!" he watched as Seamus and Blaise both appeared almost at the end of the line. "What took you so long?" he asked with an evil glint in eyes as if suggesting something.

"We were just being polite, 'tis all!" Seamus said to them while half of his attention was on a auburn haired lady sitting a few tables away.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Both of you?" he asked lifting one eyebrow at his friends.

"Well some bloke had to shag the bride's maids!" Blaise finally bellowed out with a hearty roar of laughter. "A kind hearted man like me just volunteered for the task!" he said whistling as a girl in a pale blue corset.

"You boys never change!" Hermione muffled in annoyance as she took a bite out of her croissant. "Oh lighten up Herms!" the boys all said in union, making Hermione pout and take another bite.

"Draco" he finally remembered him, as he brought a hand to his back; the other boy shivered at the touch and slightly nudging them forward. "Draco these are my friends; Blaise, the openly shag-machine, Seamus the in-the-closet shag-machine, Ron the un-shaggable and Hermione the nagger" he introduced them with a bit of jest motioning each one with his palm "I think you're met" he added as he motioned to Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione protested "At least introduce us properly!"

Harry looked down at Draco waiting for the blonde's thoughts on a reintroduction but Draco didn't want it to hurt any more. "We've met" he whispered quietly. With that Harry nodded and simply repeated the other's names to the blonde when someone interrupted.

"Draco fucking Malfoy you sleezy git!" they heard an almost warm womanly velvety voice float around them and at once all eyes turned to the girl who was making their way towards them, who was followed by two handsome boy behind her.

"Pansy!" Draco welcomed her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How long has it been? I haven't seen you since school!" he exclaimed enveloping her in another hug again before turning to the boys behind her. "Dean!" he said looking at the chestnut haired slightly taller one. "Theo!" he said again as he looked at the one with honey auburn locks. He gave both of them hugs as well and they, in Harry's opinion, held onto him longer than necessary.

"Harry!" he motioned for his husband to move closer to him for an introduction. "These are my friends; Pany Parkinson, Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott" he said, like Harry did, he motioned to each one as he said their names aloud. Each one greeted Harry back with his or her own version of 'hello'. "Guys this is my husband, Harry Potter"

"Hi" said Pansy.

"Good day" said Dean.

"Hey" said Theo.

Harry in return, extended a hand for each of them to shake. Dean and Theo gladly took it whilst Pansy just gave him a hug instead but not before she whispered in his ear with dead venom "Hurt him and you're dead Potter" in a quiet and stealthy voice that only Harry head just before she released him. Pansy gave a sweet smile then moved back to the comfort of Dean and Theo.

"Where's Oli—i" Draco was about to ask when a pair of arms lifted him from the ground and carried him bridal style. "You're certainly lighter than before" the man noted before setting the blonde back to the floor gently. "Oliver!" Draco almost shouted out his name in surprise before punching the man in the arm painfully. "You bastard scared the hell out of me!" He scolded the tall man who stood almost as tall as Harry if not taller.

Oliver scratched the back of his head innocently "Sorry?" at the childish action Draco merely laughed aloud. "You still haven't changed Oli!" he said using the childhood nickname he was fond of using.

The two seemed ignorant of the looks they were receiving; Harry already had a scowl on his feature but he hit the animalistic urge to kill the tall sandy haired man for endangering his baby's life. The rest of Draco's friends merely smiled as the pair and took a seat with Hermione and the others. Harry leveled his head before pulling the blonde into the direction of the dance floor. "Where are we going?" the blonde shuttered out in shock.

"A dance" Harry grumbled back, refusing to look at this Oliver guy. He stopped in the middle of the floor and expertly guided the blonde in a dance. Soon the argument became none existent as the slowed into a slow dance, making the newlywed couple to simply sway together under the playing lights. This was perfect! The man who had pulled on his heartstrings and the father of his child was here with him—married to him! Draco let a happy smile play on his lips as they both swayed in tune with the melody. He almost hummed in content.

Harry let his hand dip from the blonde's middle back to the lower back and smiled as his husband seemed to hum with contentment. Draco's arms were wrapped around his neck and his face was buried in his neck. "How are you feeling?" he whispered to his lover's ear making the man in his arms shift before answering.

"I heard that Harry only married him because Malfoy was pregnant with his child" a soft whisper was loud enough for Draco to hear. His chest tightened at once. He knew that already. Damnit. He knew that already and it wasn't supposed to be reminded!

"Draco?" Harry called again as his lover buried his pale face into his neck further. "Take me home" he hear the blonde whisper in a low and almost inaudible voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Harry Easter!

I hope to have filled this Easter Sunday celebration with a special treat and a big bang! I present to you my readers one of the three stories that I shall be posting today all in one go. Yes, I have been working triple hard to finish three works over the vacation and it's all because I wanted to give you all a special treat!

As you may or may not have noticed, this chapter is almost longer than other by half! It's a whooping fifteen pages! *claps* WOW. My brain just started working on over drive with this one. Anyhow, I would just like to share that I am currently undergoing training as a softball player (YAY! *jumps up and down). I need to practice three times a week, MWF, and my Tuesdays and Thursdays are going to be filled in with tutoring the less fortunate. Needless to say, I'll only be having Saturday and Sunday to write. I know I'm writing three on-going stories but at least they both end on the second week of May. To think, I was struck by a brilliant idea to lengthen my Cinderella story yet that was the one I had to let to. My passion for these current stories burn more! The other ongoing story is entitled Evildictionaryninja - it's you and your ramdomness!!! ahaha. Yes I agree you do have a cute penname! Care to explain it to me? Btw. They aren't in the same library just to clear that up. Draco and Narcissa are upstairs in the big one while Harry and Lucius are in the entertaining library downstairs. If I remember correctly, this is where Lucius brought Natasha's mother for the marraige interviews a few chapters back. Try reading back and you'll find it. The other two of my current works are **The slytherin Prince**and **Vacation House, **just in case you guys want to check it out.

Anyhow. Please do **press the little green button at the bottom of the screen **that says 'REVIEW'. I promised it will be worth it! I love your comment and suggestion and to the loyal reader I feel like I've been talking with through the reviews, I love you soo much~! Let me know you're happy with this (I hope)… how about **15** reviews before the next update?

Thank you lots!

-Arh.581958

* * *


	9. Melted Pink IcePops

**REVIEWERS SPOTLIGHT!!!**

**primaaryet** - Hello again! Yes you got that right! Hope this update wasn't too long for you! :))

**yAoI**-**tEnShI1412** - yes another sea-saw name from the ups and downs! I forgot my passowrd and I don't know how to recover it! *cries* Yes Harry misunderstood, Draco misunderstood and he wasn't told he was going to get married bacause Narcissa is a Slytherin at heart! :D

**RRW** - Hmm you seem to be too good in reading some of my ideas! Good for you! Well I'll keep my lips sealed so you son't figure out the rest okay? Good luck! Enjoy!

**SouriMaxwellYuy068** - Sorry about the thingy grammar and spellings. My bad. I'll check them when I get the extra time okay? The word grammer checker doesn't point out those discrepancies. :)) Thank you!

**marcymaro** - You're welcome for the Egg! It was Easter after all! What's the thingy you gave me btw? I review page won't let me see it! :(( Here *give you a melon*b I found it in the freezer this morning :P :DD

**Leah095** - ahh so LazyNekoLemur is named Leah! Hello Leah nice to meet you! So sad about your ipod and phome here *hand LazyNakoLemur an invisible Draco+Harry customized iphone* I hope this cheers you up! Get some rest to help your anemia okay? I might get worried. And PS I promise that I won't tell your groupmates! Scouts Honor!

**bgreenwivy** - hmm another ramdon name! Cool! Here's another chapter of rocky emotion, hope you like?

**Emman** - Hmm yes your wonderfu ideas yet again! Bravo my friend! Yes Narcissa didn't tell Draco, if you're wondering why, I'm asian okay? The sort of arranged marraige with neither parties or at least one party being kept in the dark is normal so I say i's pretty plausible. A giant party because the malfoy household is good with holding their secrects, it's a slytherin trait that I wanted them to keep, capishe?

**MDarkspIrIt** - ahh the one name with a lot of ups and downs! haha. Here's the update, I hope it didn't take too long.

**Brownie88Babe** - Oh brownies! Here's the rest of the chapter please enjoy. Poor Draco is sad before, i wonder what happens now.

**Slinky**-**Slut** - I'm glad you like the flow of my story! Thank so much for enjoying and reading it and reviewing as well! I've worked really hard under my mentor to improve my writing, I'm so thankful to her for that. Anyhow. Please enjoy the rest of the story with a bit more misunderstandings betweent the two!

**Obamarock2008** - Woah cool president name! I love it! Thank you for reviewing.

**NelliGirl** - Another familliar name always brightens up my day! Thank you for the compliments on my plot. It's just another way for evil little me to have them suffer a bit more before coming together (no pun intended) :D

**evildictioinaryninja** - Oh its you again! You and your ramdom name!! I love it. Anyhow, back to the story. I guess it was pretty evil for Narcissa to not tell him, but then again, this may be an AU set story... nevertheless, she still has that sly Slytherin in her blood!

**SilverMoonRyu** - Thank you so much for loving this story! I love the jealous Harry scenes as well!! For me it's so adorable! But I hope that you like the Draco jealous moments here too! Maybe next chapter a mix of both those emotions comes together, how does that sound? *smiles*

**Nyu2** - I'm so happy that this story fits your liking! I hope you like the rest of the your liking as well as Harry and Draco! You'll see more of Draco's personality as this progresses. Stay tuned!

**HPDMsasunaru** - I'm so glad you loved it! Don't worry they'll grow accusomed to their feelings soon enough but not too soon! As for Lucius' character let's just say that I like playing around with his personality! Be watchful for James and Lily's personalities too; the parents in this series are quite a group!

**Bombon** - aww. What a cute name! Perfect for my story theme about sweets! :)) Anyhow. I'm really glad that you like the idea of a dominant Harry as much as I do! I agree that it's extremely sexy in my own imagination! *laughs* I'm going to keep writing don't worry. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Melted Pink IcePops

"_Take me home" _

As pregnant as he might be, the blonde in his arms was lighter than he last remembered, Harry thought worried as he shifted the blonde in his arms with a heavy sigh. Blonde locks rested—nuzzled rather—softly against his shoulder, lightly prickling his neck by its tips; he really didn't mind at all. His wild black hair shielded his eyes from onlookers as he watched his peaceful, slumbering husband in his arms. He couldn't feign the smile on his lips while he carried the sleeping blonde away from the noise and glaring lights of the party. After all, he wanted to take care of his young pregnant new husband who lay in his arms quietly, oblivious of the commotion that they have left behind.

Just after their first dance as a married couple, the blonde's hot tears wetted his shirt, begging the brunette to take him home. Angry rumors had already started to spread and Harry could not deny his husband anything in the world at that moment—silver eyes brimming with unshed tears and lips quivering to hold back furious sobs. The ball stretched on into the wee hours of the morning, serving as a wedding reception and an after party to all the hearts broken when they said their vows. His friends have also taken up the opportunity to have their own brand of fun, which of course meant another round of betted sex. Harry declined to join this time; in truth, he hadn't told Draco about the last bet he made concerning him.

Now, Harry walked slowly and careful not to wake his slumbering spouse as he left the ruckus of the party, intending to let his husband have a well-deserved rest; he was, after all, carrying Harry's child. The car was not too far away, he noted, spotting the humble vehicle only a few meters away from the entrance. Its entire frame was coated in shiny black paint with almost equally dark tinted windows. He wondered briefly if it was wise to leave the blonde in the backseat alone as he slept away, but he concluded that it was too risky. Setting Draco down on the seat, as if he were made of precious glass, Harry then pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew far too well. He waited for the person to pick up.

"Yes?" Hermione answered the phone after three rings, her voice evident with strain as she attempted to hear him through the loud music in the back ground. On her side of the conversation, the poor woman held her palms tightly to her ears as she fought to hear Harry's choppy voice through the phone.

"Herm, can I maybe borrow your driver for the night? I'm afraid of risking Draco in the back seat alone." He said, hearing a feminine laugh on the other end of the line as a response. With the laughter ringing in his ear, he barely stopped a small smile from appearing on his lips.

"Aww, falling for him too quickly now player?"

"Yes, yes, and I love you too Hermione" he answered her back playfully, taking a few steps from the car as not to wake Draco. "Now is it yes or no?" he pressed on.

"Yeah sure, just let him back before the morning okay?" Harry laughed aloud and nodded this time at her comment, taking a small glace back to see if he had awakened his spouse; Draco was still breathing evenly behind him, or so it seemed to Harry. "Don't miss me too much okay Herms?" He said before snapping his phone shut and calling for Sam, the driver. By the time he settled himself in the car, Draco was fully awake to hear the latter part of his conversation with Hermione. It was good, the blonde could still hold his breath in even cycles just enough to fool his black haired husband and he was thankful for it. He simply let Harry believe that he was still asleep and didn't question as Harry pulled his body close, encircled an arm around his waist with his hand securely placed on his stomach. He let the man do as he pleased, just as he let his heart tighten once more before he let sleep consume him once more.

. . .

"Holy Mary mother of—g!" Hermione nearly yelled out, covering her mouth with both her hands in attempts to quiet herself down as her lover pumped into her, hitting her g-spot at just the right angle to make her scream in pain. "Oh holy fuck!" she exclaimed as beads of sweat formed on her face, making her firey red hair stick on her face as she pushed her hips forward on her partner's mouth while fingers penetrated her. She was close, she could feel it; the wetness in between her legs was undeniable.

"Don't hold back your voice" she heard her lover whisper up to her from in between her legs, feeling long slender hands pry her arms away from her face before that talented mouth continued licking her.

"Oh! Oh god!" She found herself screaming at the top of her voice, as loud as her lungs could possibly allow her. She came, hot white liquid exploded all over her lover's fingers and mouth, bring her legs together to squeeze her lover as she released all over the sheets below them. She hummed back in content as she felt that talented tongue, no longer hand and demanding but rather soft and caressingly lapped all her fluids to clean her up. She looked down to see soft shining black hair flowing over her thighs, weakly she tried to reach for her lover's head, bringing lips to meet up with hers.

She could still feel hands, caressing her breast and skin but she didn't care she kissed on until the need for air was far top much. Her breathing was still heavy and ragged as she said those airy words. "That was amazing" she whispered to her lover, staring boldly onto those striking amethyst colored eyes. "No, you were wonderful" her lover's soft feminine voice answered back before taking her lips again. "and tasty" she added with a smile, making Hermione blush.

"Pansy! That was crude!" she accused, giving her lover one of her best pouts, only to earn a soft angelic laugh in return. "But it's true" Pansy replied with a smile, as she nuzzled her face into Hermione's neck, inhaling her scent and the scent of her shampoo. "I can grow accustomed to it" she stated proudly, licking the side of the brunette's neck. Hermione shivered in delight, not only to the wetness on her neck but rather to the wetness she could feel on her thighs as Pansy grinded herself against her. "Finish me off?" The blue eyes female pleaded. "Of course" she replied, taking those cherry lips against hers once more.

. . .

"The guy seems nice enough" Dean commented as he took another swig at the cold beer in his hand, before reaching out to take a small handful of chips from the table and taking munches. There were currently three lads sitting around the high top granite counter in Theodore's flat in the city—all seated in high dark blue hard plastic chairs. It was mid-morning, already nearing the afternoon with his friends all agreeing to visit their very blonde and very pregnant friend in his new home. Draco did deserve a few familiar faces in a completely foreign place to feel a little bit more comfortable and to make it easier for his to adjust. Since it was nearest their in-the-countryside destination, he along with Oliver decided to crash in Theo flat before they headed off to meet Draco and Pansy; the aforementioned girl pushing them to meet her at a coffee shop at the edge of the city for a bit of shopping.

Clad in only his boxers and an old white shirt, Theo walked into the room just in time to hear Dean's statement. "Nice, yes, but I'm not so sure, Dean" he mumbled from behind the said man, reaching up into the high kitchen cupboards to get a big cream colored bowl and a box of cereals. Pouring the multicolored sugary lucky charm bits into his bowl, he moved to grab the beer from his companion's hand and pouring half its contents into his breakfast bowl much to the other lad's complains. "I've heard quite a bit of rumors about his history in relationships, or dare I say, lack of it" he said, stuffing a big spoonful of his treat then taking a seat across his friend on the counter.

Dean kept on listening, taking another swig of his beer and another handful of chips. "What do you mean lack of it?" he asked curiously as he took yet another swig of beer, effectively finishing his first bottle of the morning. "Oh that hit the spot!" he sighed aloud as the beer made its way down his throat with a gulp.

"Harry Potter—" Theo tested out the name on his lips as he ate his breakfast. "The _Harry Potter_" he said again, trying to remember all the information he had gathered from the wedding. "I hear that he was one hell of a player" he said, idly toying with the spoon in his mouth. "Says the women in the party, he sleeps with anyone… no particular preference whatsoever from what I hear. It's like there is someone else picking his partner's for him and he simply agrees" he thought aloud. The door slowly swung open and a very sweaty looking Oliver wood stepped into the living area with discarded earphones hanging on his neck.

He arrived just in time to hear the latter part of Theo's speech. Walking in, he took a quick trip to retrieve a bottle of cool water from the refrigerator before taking a seat beside Dean. "Who's picking partners for who?" he asked casually, stealing the bowl of cereal for Theo's fingers and taking a spoonful into his mouth. The bitter taste of beer attacked his tongue and he spit out in disgust. "Jesus Theo! Cereal and beer in the morning! No wonder you aren't as potent as you used to be!" He practically yelled out, rushing over the sink to spit out the remaining beer infused cereal from his mouth and rapidly drinking water to remove the bile taste.

"Don't look at me. I didn't start the beer-in-the-morning thing!" He argued back, plainly pointing Dean as he reclaimed his capture bowl of cereal form Oliver's side of the table. The accused lad, of course fought for his defense. "Well I didn't tell you to drink beer in the morning! You could have taken a bottle of anything from the refrigerator when you got your cereal form the cupboard!"

"Well yours was the nearest liquid that was already out!"

"That's not the point! You still could have anything you wanted if you weren't the lazy bum that you are!"

"So? Who the hell drink beer in the morning anyway?"

The two's childish bickering halted when they heard Oliver's intense fake coughing from in between them as he tried to act as the peacemaker. Both of them quieted down for quite some time before their eyes met and a plan brewed in an instant; the two lads started laughing like crazy. "You still can't fake a cough even if you life depended on it Oliver!" They both burst out in to fits of laughter with Dean clumsily falling off the chair as he clutched his stomach. Must be the alcohol early in the morning, he blamed internally through his loud laughter.

"Oh you two shut up!"

. . .

He felt comfortable—no wait, he felt more than comfortable; it was like he was sleeping on a bed of clouds high above the sky far from anything that threatened to hurt him. He stretched his arms high above his head, before snuggling into soft, clean smelling white pillows were his hear currently lay. This feels nice, he thought to himself absently burying his face deeper into the lush delight that was beneath him. Even his pillows in the manor never felt this good. It was like he was on a piece of heaven for him to enjoy. His gorgeous blonde hair haloed over the pillows as he snuggled into their warmth. The only thing wrong now was the annoying sunlight flooding through his open windows threatening to wake him up from his haven. He attempted to fight the glaring sunlight before deciding to give up—there was no other way for that light to cease unless he closed the damned curtains.

The roaring of a car engine suddenly alerted him as he walked towards the large arched French window. "Who could be so loud this early in the morning?" he muttered under his breath as he edged closer to get a glimpse of who it might have been. His room was located near the front of the house, giving him a full view of the main doors all the way over to the gate a few meters away. It was a brilliant red convertible which stood in the driveway yet another flash of red caught his eye—this time it wasn't the car. It was her, the woman who never seemed to be to far from Harry's side; he thought bitterly as he watched her get out of the car and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. His husband in turn, encircled her waist with his arms as they hugged with out shame in the open, displaying their affection for one another.

"Rotten bastard" he whispered with venom as he closed the curtains furiously. The damn bastard of a husband he had wasn't even shy to flaunt his mistress for everyone to see! He felt anger; raw anger filling veins yet at the same time, much sorrow filled his heart as well. Damn hormones, he cursed, blaming the pregnancy hormones for his drastic mood swings. On normal circumstances he would have stayed aloof and distant in which ever situation was hurled to his face, but lately he couldn't control all the raging emotion that was flooding his system. He curled up into a tight ball, trying to find comfort but no avail. This man, his husband, _Harry_, dare he say the name, was playing with his feelings on a string and he was letting him.

There was a soft feminine laugh coming through from below; he knew it was _hers_. He punched the ground in frustration, a habit that he seemed to be developing during his pregnancy, allowing his fist to come in full contact with the floor. Thankfully his floors were covered by a soft thick rug, cushioning the impact and saving his hand from much damage.

"Damn you stupid Potter" he cursed one last time, before letting his head fall to the soft rug beneath him, completely forgetting about the promised lunch with his friends today.

. . .

"Harry!" Hermione beamed enthusiastically, greeting her friend with a huge smile on her cherry pink painted lips. "Hermione!" she heard the man greet back, immediately she gave him a pack on the cheek with her arms automatically wrapping themselves around Harry's neck from muscle memory. "It's so good to see you!" she mumbled for the side of his neck as they parted. Her long red asymmetrical skirt skimming her knees as she loved around. Silver colored pumps adorned her feet and a single cherry blossom pendant decorated her neck. She loved dressing herself to match her car! It was too irresistible to do!

"You look wonderful Hermione!" Harry complimented in reply as they parted with the soft friendly smile on his face. "Thanks for coming here on such short notice" he said, idly scratching the back on his head in embarrassment. Truth is, he called Hermione just this morning asking her—no, begging her to come with him.

"I live to serve thee" Hermione jested with a servant's curtsy, bowing so low that Harry unintentionally caught a glimpse of her cleavage. "Hermione please you're blinding my eyes!" he said with a laugh waving his hands over his face much like surrendering while closing his eyes. The action made them both laugh. "Oh stop it Harry!" She said in between chuckles, punching his arms. "Tell me why you asked me instead of the guys?"

"It's less awkward traveling with a girl than with a guy. People stare" He answered lamely, making the girl laugh again.

"After your wedding with London's top blonde bachelor; are you kidding me?" she asked with playfulness "People will already be talking even if you did take one of the guys!"

"Please Hermione?" he pleaded using his big emerald puppy dog eyes. Hermione merely crossed her arms over her chest in reply and huffed.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that? What are you five?"

"Twenty four actually" Harry replied. "Almost twenty five"

At the last statement Hermione gave in. There was no use arguing with one of England's most eligible and childish bachelors, well of course he was off the market now. "Fine! Fine!" she conceded failing her arms in the air.

"Thanks Herms!" Harry replied, hugging her once more. "Have you packed like I asked you too?" he asked after releasing her from his stone like grip.

The girl nodded to answer him. "My luggage is in the trunk" she told him. "Good" he said before rounding the car and taking the driver's seat. "What about your stuff?" she asked, as she too climbed into the car, making the man beside her shrug while he turned on the engine. "It's taken care of"

"Well this better be important because I left someone utterly delectable on the bed this morning so I can go to you"

Harry chuckled. "Did I mention how much I love you Herms?"

"Not enough; thank you very much!" she replied with another huff.

. . .

Pansy strode along the side walks of the city with a couple of designer merchandise on her arm. It was a coat, thee dresses, two pairs of gorgeous shoes and one pair of boots, four scarves, a six berets and a packages of Draco's favorite chocolates from his favored chocolatier. The cozy family owed shop was only half a block from Pansy's favorite local coffee shop on the edge of the city. Yes, after the long tiring night of lovemaking, a good papering was in order! Since her lover left her earlier this morning, she thought it would be a good idea for her to take the extra time to do a bit of shopping before the time she agreed to meet Dean and the others for lunch at Draco's new home. Her long black hair twisted back on the side of her head in a half-pony look; it swayed as she made her way towards their meeting place wondering what might be a good house warming gift would be for Draco.

"Aww aren't you cute!" she gasped as intense barking caught her attention from one of the pet shops. Immediately two cute furry white puppies caught her attention, as her eyes scanned the windows and looked at the dogs for sale "You're perfect!" she exclaimed gleefully, rushing into the store to find the owner of the shop. The puppies had short solid white coats which the owner swears will grow as the dogs mature. One look into those puppy dog eyes and Pansy knew that they were just the perfect creatures to make the new house feel like home again, as she remembered Draco's fondness of dogs when they were younger.

. . .

The coffee shop was small and quiet. There was an aroma of pastries in the air which filled the room as she walked in. She knew the delicacies were freshly baked from the moment she opened the door. It was like a home that was nearly half the earth away from home, but it was nice.

"For all we know he could be an old pervert!" she heard, nearing the group of three guys who were sitting near the window. "Who could be a pervert?" she inquired innocently, making her presence to them known as sat on a free couch which was beside Oliver. "Pansy!" they all greeted her with a smile, completely ignoring her question.

"I see you fancied yourself a small fortune in shopping again" Oliver teased her as he eyed the bags and the odd looking box which she carried. "It's just so you" Dean added, taking a sip of his well-deserved coffee after an alcohol induced morning. "Ahh that's good" he sighed as the heat entered his system once again.

"It was not a small fortune!" she defended, putting the bags down on the floor, making them all burst out laughing at the silent joke. Yes, each time Pansy took one of her 'me' shopping spree's it costs her parent's more that a small fortune in designer labels—'small' being the funny part in their joke.

"Yes, yes, we know Pans. So what's in the bags?" Theo asked a few minutes after their laughter had settled down. "I see a few berets or two, if I'm not mistaken" He noted, eyeing the said items that were peeking through the paper bags.

"Aww Theo you fag!" she said, bursting out in another fit of giggles. "I bet you know more about these than any girl I know!" she accused playfully at her openly gay friend. Yes, in fact, Theo was the only one in their group who did not swing the other way and preferred to remain in his own gender; thank you very much.

"Bitch" Theo gave a small laugh before grabbing one of the bags for inspection and randomly commenting on each article of clothing that he found. "Oh these are nice"

"Wait." Pansy suddenly interrupted, making all eyes turn to her. "So who did you say was a pervert again?" The question made the group of lads burst out in another order of laughter before calming down. "We were just talking about Draco's new hubby" Theo told her, letting her form and 'O' with her mouth when she realized that they were talking about Harry.

"You mean Harry?" she thought aloud without much thought, earning nods from the guys around her "What about him?" she asked after they halted nodding their heads.

"Well. . ." Dean began, unable to figure out where exactly to start this increasingly awkward conversation, lucky for him Oliver saved his ass. "We don't really know much about him, Pans, to be honest" he explained truthfully. "And we all want the best for Draco now, don't we?" he looked at her, with his voice almost pleading. Since childhood, it was Oliver who was closest to Draco, aside from the fact that he had increasing feelings for the blonde since their younger years, the older boys felt strong urge to protect the silver-eyed boy.

The group was silent until noise from Pansy's mystery bow finally broke the silence. "What's in the box?" Dean asked her, attempting to open the lid of the small blue box but Pansy stopped him. "Don't" she told him harshly, gripping his wrists to prevent any movement.

"What? Why?" the others wanted to know as well.

"The puppies might jump out" she explained simply, tucking the box safely underneath her legs to protect any further inquiry.

"Puppies?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah. It's a house warming present for Draco. He might like it"

"Well good luck with that" he muttered under his breath.

Pansy puffed her arms over her chest. "I know he'll love it!"

. . .

When he awoke for the second time that day, it was not to the sound of a roaring engine in the driveway but rather to the sound of knocking on the door. "Master Draco" a feminine voice called from behind the wooden door as the tapping continued. He found himself on the bed once more, no longer on the floor were he remembered to have fallen asleep. "Master Draco" the calls continued with the knocking. The flustered blonde attempted to fade the voice away by turning to his side childishly and covering his head with one of the big fluffy white pillows that were on his bed. It had already been a few minutes and still the knocking never ceased—he gave up. "Come in" he growled at the door as he sat up. A girl with honey-kissed auburn slightly blonde hair walked inside and gave him a curt nod, leaving her head bowed.

"Good afternoon Master Draco" she greeted with a curtsy and a smile, fully entering the room with a clock of the door behind her. "Your friends have arrived" she informed him, still keeping her head down. She wore a formal and unique maid's uniform, unlike the ones Draco had grown accustomed to over the years of parties and balls. Hers was a black long sleeved shirt turtle necked uniform with white trimmings on her bodice like a swooping circular neckline. The skirt was made of white and trimmed with back. Underneath her skirt, her legs were covered with black stockings and elegant black leather shoes.

"Friends?" Draco asked dumbfounded at what she had just said. "What friends?"

The girl bowed again. "Master has told us that Master Draco's friends shall be coming over for lunch" she replied. "Shall I prepare the rooms for their lodging tonight Master Draco?" she asked in innocently, still patiently waiting by the door for his answer,

Draco was confused. It took him a few minutes to recount his conversation with Oliver about lunch today but what in heavens name was this girl blabbing about rooms for? He sighed and ruffled his hair quite a bit in frustration. "Yes, do what you must" he said in a business like tone, after momentarily internalizing and composing himself.

"Right away Master Draco" she said with a bow, turning to leave before Draco stopped her by calling out. "And, uh, what was your name again?"

"Eliza, sir" she told him.

"Kindly tell my guests that I will be down shortly" he instructed her. She nodded before going out the door. He waited for her to shut the door as she left, before standing up to take a shower. He was in unknown pajama tops that were a size or two too loose on his slim frame and that he was completely void of pajama bottoms. He blushed at the thought that it was his husband who undressed him last night and changed his clothes. Sighing he thought, but then again, it could have been Eliza who did the changing. 'Why was life so complicated?' "Stupid Potter" he muttered under his breath before he walked into the bathroom for a good shower.

Draco finished his bath under half an hour, which was faster than his normally one hour routine. It could have been his new surroundings but then again maybe he was bothered by the fact that he was making his friends wait down stairs. Wrapping a towel around him, he sighed, walking out of the bathroom to find assortment fresh clothes for him folded neatly on the bed. The clothes were new, he noted as he felt the soft fabrics underneath his fingers. Could it be? He thought hopefully, that his husband had brought all these for him? He shook his head. No, that was impossible.

Taking another fifteen minutes in deciding what he was going to wear, he finally choose a breezy white half-buttoned shit and a pair of soft cotton khaki pants. The clothes fit him snuggly, loose in the right places and fit in others. He could wear these clothes to the mall, but at the moment they were very comfortable to be padding the house in. He combed his short layered hair and made his way into the dining area where his friends were all waiting for him. He saw Eliza waiting for him by the door with an unknown man, who he suspected was another household help.

"Greetings Master Draco" the girl greeted him with another warm smile and a curtsy. The man did the same before ordering the girl to prepare the food. "Good afternoon Master Draco" The man greeted him with a low bow. "My name is Pierre and I am the head butler of the house hold. Please feel free to call on me for anything"

Draco nodded in return. "That would be nice. Thank you Pierre" he replied. "Have you seen—h" he paused for a while unsure of what name to call his husband. "Harry?" he asked him, finally letting his curiosity get the best of him. He was fully aware that the brunette had left him earlier this morning with the red head, but somehow he just had the urge to stick the knife in deeper.

"The Master has gone with Ms. Granger, Master Draco" Pierre told him. "Please do not expect his return for a couple of days." He continued. "The Master had instructed us to prepare rooms for your guests during the period that he is gone" he finished, bowing before he opened the door for Draco.

The blonde held his breath, clenching and un-clenching his hands before walking into the room. It hurt like hell. Why did he have to ask? He knew that Harry was in some rendezvous with that mistress of his. He didn't need it to be stuffed into his face like that.

"Draco!" They all greeted him as he entered the room. The blonde couldn't help but smile, seeing all his friends again without the scrutiny of the public eye surrounding them. "Pansy, Dean, Theo, Oli!" He greeted them all with his usual hug before they sat back down in their seats. "How have you all been? I haven't seen you in ages!" He exaggerated, taking his seat at the head of the table. Eliza entered again to announce that lunch was going to be served. The group allowed the servants to bring the plates of food before resuming their conversation.

"You are one to speak you married Bloke!" Dean teased, chomping down on the plate of meat that was presented before him. "This is fantastic!" he said, taking another chunk of steak into his mouth.

"Slow down mate before you choke!" Oliver laughed beside him. "Pray do tell us why the sudden marriage Draco?"

"You haven't said a thing about this mystery _Harry_ of yours" Theo followed in the teasing as he took a spoon full of mashed potatoes, rolling his eyes suggestively. Yes Theo likes spoons very much.

"You guys are such a tease!" Pansy laughed from beside Theo on Draco's left. She was the first one to notice that the normally pale blonde suddenly became paler at the mention of Harry's name. "Draco" she tried to make him snap out of it, but no avail. "Draco's what's wrong?" this time she said it while waving a hand over his face; that go this attention.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled timidly, trying to avoid the question. Then his normal poker face showed once again. "Truth?" he asked them, receiving four nodding heads in return. He held a deep breath then told them "I'm pregnant"

Each person in the room had a different reaction to the news. Dean chocked on his steak. Oliver stopped drinking his glass of wine midway in the air. Theo fell back the chair and Pansy dropped her mouth and fork to the floors.

"Oh my holy fucking!"

. . .

"Harry James Potter!" a loud feminine voice bellowed from inside the arched doors, as Harry and Hermione carefully stepped out of red convertible. The voice made the usually calm Harry Potter flinch. "Harry James Potter!" the voice came again as a lovely woman with chocolate brown hair walked into the driveway and hugged the stunned young man. She was the epitome of elegance, her long chocolate brown hair twisted back into an asymmetrical half pony behind on her shoulder. She wore a deep blue full length dress with white heels underneath her and on her hair was a few flowers held by bobby pins.

"Harry James Potter!" She said for the third time, releasing Harry from her grasp and held his face in between her hands, looking at him sternly. "How dare you get married without even telling your father and I?" she demanding, almost squishing his face in her hands as she held him; Harry struggle to get out of her hold but no avail until she let go. "What is this?" she asked him, bringing out a soft cream colored invitation to Draco and his wedding which happened a few nights ago.

Harry scratched the back of his head again—his nervous old habit. "I'm sorry mum. It was kind of spontaneous, really. . . " he trailed off, still absently letting his right hands linger on the back of his head. "There wasn't enough time to fly all the way for the wedding." He tried to explain but only got his mother's stern look.

"You!" she pointed furiously as Hermione, startling the poor girl. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Did you know anything about this whole matrimonial business?" she almost demanded an answer, making the girl shake her head rapidly in response. "No Auntie! I found out only 4 days before the actual wedding!"

"Mum!" Harry spoke out now, still having that hand on his head. "I'm sorry." He looked down sorrowfully guilty about not having his parents attend his wedding. In truth he wanted then there more than anything, but there just wasn't enough time for them to travel via plane or whatnot to reach London in time. The trip alone was more that two days for Harry and Hermione without any stop over that lasted more than an hour. They had to use the train and drive too, not to mention switched places two times!

Lily's stern eyes melted as she watched her son return to the nervous habit which he had developed even as a boy—scratching behind his head. "It's okay dear" she caved in, kissing him on the cheek before looking into his eyes. "Well then. Get inside and you'll have a lot of explaining to do to your father" she said softly, motioning for the butler to get Hermione's things from the trunk of the car and ushering Harry inside the house. Turning around, she looked as Hermione and smiled. "Sorry about that. My only boy, you know? He's growing up" she told her before opening her arms so that she too could give the girl a hug.

Harry walked inside the familiar surroundings. This was his childhood home; it would always feel like home to him no matter how much he had grown. He looked around the familiar paintings of his father's family, his mother's family and finally their family portrait; the large painting was located at the very end of the hall which marked the hall way to the right as the family library and the one adjacent to that room was his father's studio. His father James had a knack for creating cars. Maybe, he guessed, that this was where his talent for creating miniatures came from.

"Dad?" He called out, entering the large spacious room which houses hundreds of his father's creations. "Dad?" He tried calling out again, fully entering the room now and closing the heavy sliding door behind him.

"Harry, my boy!" he heard his father low rough voice echo from above him. Straining his neck almost to the limit, he finally spotted his father on the deck nearly a whole floor above him. "Hold on, I'm coming down!" James yelled to him, grabbing the nearest pole he could and slid only a few feet away from his son. "Harry!" he bellowed out, fully capturing his son in an embrace. "It's good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too dad" he whispered back, holding onto his father's embrace. "Come one now champ. I'll have Rosa fix you favorite for dinner?" his father offered as both father and son exited the grant room filler with toys.

Dinner was quite a pleasant event in the Potter household. Hermione felt well-accepted as she had always been since they were kids. There was small talk chattering up the table; Lilly trying to catch up on Hermione's parents and James, well, he just talked to Harry about the adventures he had creating his cars.

"How are your parents dear? I'm sure your mum is still making her cakes?"

"Yes Auntie, Mama just sent me her prized lemon orange sponge cake a few days ago"

"Which brings us back to the topic…" Lily suddenly cut the two separate conversations and finally asked the most dreaded question of the night. "Harry. Marriage. Details. Now. Why?"

Harry took a deep breath, deciding it was easier to answer the hardest question first—a paradox yes, but truthful enough. "He's pregnant"

"He?" The brunette nodded.

"What does he look like?" the brunette took out a picture of their wedding night. "He's gorgeous Harry" his mom commented before passing it to her husbands who nodded is agreement.

"Do you love him" the brunette fidgeted. "I might. I think so" and finally he gave an answer. "Yes, I do"

Lily squealed in delight. "We must meet him dear!" she told him excitedly. "James, love, we need to pack as soon as possible! I want to meet out son-in-law!"

Harry couldn't even utter a word against his mother. It was going to be a long flight home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hey guys!

*bows* I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But to make it up to you, I added a few extra pages so that you could get a glimpse of Harry and Draco! Rest assured, there will be sweet Harry/Draco moments in future chapters but for now; I am building the characters one by one. Yes. I failed to insert Harry's male friends in this chapter, but I am fairly sure that you're grown to know them quite a lot in the previous chapters so it's time to let Draco's friends in the spotlight!

Anyhow insert on my life so far. Training has been dead tiring. I mean I practically fall asleep one I get home from training! My arms hurts like hell! Swear my right arms is been killing me since I started pitching camp *cries* But it's going to be ending next week so expect faster updates there after. Yay!

By the way, here are a few things I need help with; I need suggestions!

I'm running out of sweets for titles and I do not want to repeat.

I'm running out of colors too! :(( There's only so much color, a girl could know.

Can you please give me idea on what you want Harry and Draco to be doing? You know the sweet stuff? Please send in your ideas for me?

Anyhow again. Please do **press the little green button at the bottom of the screen **that says 'REVIEW'. I promised it will be worth it! I love your comment and suggestion and to the loyal reader I feel like I've been talking with through the reviews, it makes me so happy~! Let me know you're happy with this (I hope)… can I get at least a pat on the shoulder for trying? So how about it, **15** reviews before the next update?

Free lemon and orange sponge cakes from Hermione's dear mum!

-Arh.581958


	10. Cool Azure Candies

**READERS SPOTLIGHT! **

**SLNS** - Congrats! You are my first reviewer! *hands HPDM plushie* Well, I hope you'll see in this chapter why the Harry was such a bastard and forgot his lonely husband at home. He's a prick, I know. But I can't hate by handsome seme, it's too hard! *sighs* Cool name, btw. I like it. Does it stand for anything?

**MDarKspIrIt** - I'm so sorry I got you dissapointed. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**DMHPsasunaru** - Thank you for all the effort in giving your ideas! I really appreciate it! *hugs!* And THANK YOU for reminding me about the puppies! Damn. I nearly forgot them. I was supposed to post chapter ten when I read your review and remembered the puppied! OMG! Thank you! Puppy names are for you dear! I named them Elloi and Chai! (I decided one was a boy and the other was a girl)

**NoirCalifornianLapin** - Haha. Me too! I love seeing them all cute and jealous! But please don't hit out preggie Draco, you're free to hit Harry though! :))

**hyper hippie** - I'm glad you think so. I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint you!

**carcar3** - I had to use word to count the colors! HAHA. I tried counting it by eyes but kept on getting lost. Damn. 74 COLORS! Did you type in your whole box of crayons?! *laughs* Thank you so much for the effort! I promise you I will keep writing until this story is through! I swear!

**SouriMaxwellYuy068** - Forgive me for that little oversight. I did kill his parents back in chapter four, but I changed my mind and decided that I wanted them alive. I've already remedied the misunderstanding, thank you so much for pointing it out. Harry didn't want his pregnant husbands to travel just yet. After all, Draco's nearly two months along, so the baby still needs room to grow before he can travel long distances. I think you're reading my plot quite well! Would you mind to point out any mistakes in chapter for me? That you be great!

**Moon**-**wolf2** - Yes I did kill them. But I changed my mind, I wanted them alive. I'm so sorry for the confusion. Please look back, I have deleted that implication after reading your review. Thank you!

**Emman** - Fire the questions away! Actually, they haven't really said that they care for each other. It was all merely implications, so nothing is final as of yet (at least that's what they believe) Anyhow to answer the rest. 1) Harry didn't want to put the baby in danger due to travel. 2) This is an AU, non-magical story. Harry can't apparate, he's not a wizard in this story. 3) and 4) will be answered below so please read on! Enjoy! :)

**luna-tejedora** - start counting what? huh? Anyhow, thanks for loving it! I hope you love this chapter too!

**k** - read on and you'll find out! I'm not spoiling it for you!

**yAoI**-**tEnShI1412** - I know the poor baby. Harry's a prick I know. Sorry for that. HPDM are staying in Harry's manor, somewhere on the outskirt of town in London. His parents are somewhere else in Europe. It is a big continent after all. Both Harry and Hermione took the train.

**narcoleptic86** - Harry is still a little baffled. I'm sure he just doesn't want to risk having Draco go to meet his parents. Trains are rahter rocky, and he didn't think it was safe for the baby. Read more, I was in a ruch to post the last chapter that I nearly forgot to put his friends reactions about Harry being a runner. :D

**Crystal** **Malfoy** - Sorry for the misunderstanding. I took care of that. I wanted Lily and James alive to add a bit more spice! The other question will be answered in this chapter. Thank you for reading, loving and reviewing this story!

**Rowena** - Again. Sorry for my short term memory. I forgot that I wrote about them in earlier chapters to begin with. So I changed the earlier chapter because I wanted them both alive. :D FIXED IT!

**USAFAgal **- Oh the questions! 1. Well, there were a few stories back were I did make them a coupe. You can check my profile for that. As for anything related to this story, I am thinking about inserting a one-shot chapter for their love, just in case others were condering as well. What do you think? 2. Draco's still pregnant and he will be through out this story :D 3. The marraige is rocky but I don't want to spoil you. 4. Eventually I hope so. But I'm not telling when! Shh!

**Leigh** - Noted! And FIXED!

**Leah095** - Leah! Hello again! I'm glad the last chapter cheered you up! Always enthusiastic in your review I see, did you get suger the morning you review? *laughs* Good luck with the projects dear! I hope this chapter continues to brighten up your day!

**marcymaro** - I wanted hte classic-arictocratic vibe to it, but I also wanted a twist. So think olden days with the modern commodeties. Same old customs, traditions and beliefs, only with mobiles and cars! Btw. I LOOOOOOVE chocolate cake! I ate some for dinner and this is the result! Thank you soo much!

**somerandomperson** - Thanks for the review! Noted and fixed! I deleted that little mishap and let them LIVE! Thanks for the compliments and be sure to read on, okay ramdomperson? :))

**evildictionaryninja** - yes, he was being a bastard wasn't he? Well this chapter tells all of you why he did what he did. Though it was a bad thing for him to do... Enjoy! :D

**ams71080** - Thank you! Enjoy!

**NelliGirl** - Yes I feel you! Misunderstandings galore! I hope they clear it up soon! Keep reading and find out! Enjoy! :D

**limea** **delta **- Picnic? Sounds good. I'll remember that. Well this is quite different from the book. They each have thier own trait and though while independent, they all affect the personalities of each other.

**sweetteetwo** - They're male. it's their nature, dear. :D Enjoy!

**missblackeyeliner** - Yes, poor Draco. Jealous Harry will be in the future! Worry not, he will be there!

**RocklifeDude** - I'm glad you like the incentive! Thank you for believing that this is worth it! Thanks for the helpful candy treats! Please keep reading until the end!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Cool Azure Candies

That night, Harry dreamed a blissful dream inside his childhood home. It was the night of the wedding, he remembered, snuggling deeper into the softness of his pillows. The party had taken its toll on the pregnant blonde. With a proud smile, he hoisted his new husband into his arms after whispering apologies to his friends for leaving early. He received approving nods from each of them as the night continued. On the way out to the parking lot, he threw a respectful glance to the Malfoy couple who watched him from the second floor balcony. He smiled at them and they smiled back. He shifted the sleeping boy closer to him, with his outer jacket used to cover the said boy falling miserably with each step.

Once inside the car, he watched him. Like an angel, he thought as the pale locks snuggled deeper into his warmth. In response her draped and arm over his husband. Draco looked pale under the moonlight; his skin soft and supple to the touch as Harry lightly traces his face with the back of his knuckles. "Not so feisty when you're asleep, huh?" he whispered quietly, continuing his caress on the boy's skin. Kissing the smooth flesh on Draco's forehead, he continued speaking in a soft hushed tone "I don't think I love you yet" he said, stroking the light hair "But I would like to. I would like to get to know you" with each word his voice grew softer and softer, willing only the blonde to hear.

They arrived in his mansion an hour into the ride. Again he lifted his husband into his arms and made his way to the main door where he was greeted by his head butler, Pierre. "Good evening Master Harry" the man in his late fifties bowed low at Harry's presence. "Shall I ask them to prepare the young Master's room?" he asked, holding the door open as Harry entered. Pierre followed his master into the large entrance hall and into the lounge where Harry laid Draco on the daybed.

"No" Harry shook his head. "Please prepare the guest bedroom beside the one Ron frequently uses" he ordered, carefully placing his overcoat over Draco. Pierre merely nodded and took his leave, assembling the staff to do as his master has bid. Within a few minutes he re-entered the lounge, again with a low bow he greeted his master. "Master, the room has been prepared" Harry only nodded in response before moving to carry the blonde once more.

The room wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was humbly sized and warmly decorated in neutral tones. The bed frame was made of painted black; the bed sheets an ashen cooler with the sheets and pillows a crisp color of white. The walls were painted a hint of cream, with dark brown vertical lines to accent. The floor covered with carpet, a deeper color of cream that neared coffee. Other upholstery on the walls was all painted in whites and blacks to act as shelves if needed, trying the entire room together. He laid the blonde onto the bed, kissed his forehead and bade goodnight, whispering a solemn apology as he did. "I'm sorry. Your room is yet to be finished, love"

Harry changed the blonde's clothes and covered him with white blankets before leaving the room. Outside he was met by Pierre, who stood just by the door. "Master's mother called today, sir" he told Harry as they walked towards the brunette's own quarters. "She is requesting your presence at Golden Fort." Pierre paused to open the door and assist Harry inside his room. "Also is asking for you to call her as soon as you get home, she will be waiting" The brunette merely nodded as the man fed the information to him.

"Thank you Pierre. That will be all. Good night" He said after handing the man his dirty clothes and thanking him with a smile. After the man left, Harry let go of a sigh. Ahh yes, his parents, he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and being so selfish. He dragged himself to the bed and reached for the cordless phone beside him. Fours rings and a sweet voice on the other side answered him. "May I please speak to mother please?" On the other side, he heard the girl scream, chanting his name like a mantra before his mother received the phone a few moments later.

"_Harry James Potter_" She greeted him with _that_ voice; the voice she used when one was in trouble. Harry gulped. "Hi mum!" trying to sound as casually as he could.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked him, quoting what was written on the invitation. "Why exactly is Draco Malfoy any concern to your father and me?"

Once again Harry gulped, scratching the back of his head subconsciously. "About that…" his voice trailed off as he took a breath of air. "He's married to me." There was loud cursing on the other side before his mother spoke once again.

"I believe this letter came a little too late, mister" she told him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister! I expect you to be here in no less than three days! No buts!" Lily put down the phone before Harry could even tell her that he married his husband today and already brought his new husband to the mansion to live with him.

. . .

Meanwhile more than a thousand miles away, Draco was likewise in his own bed but unlike his brunette counterpart, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Especially this afternoon's events kept replaying in his mind.

"Oh my holy fucking!" The room suddenly became silent as the realization about his confession dawned on the four sitting around him. Actually there were three who remained seated, whilst Theo fell back to the ground.

"Are you bloody alright?!" Oliver asked worriedly, placing the glass of wine on the table and began harshly patting Dean on the back. The man in question, trying his harder to cough the offending piece of meat lodged in his throat. Pansy likewise moved to help Theo up from being sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked the fallen boy, "Yeah" he merely shrugged before recomposing himself and retaking his seat. It took a few more seconds before Dean finally cleared his throat, grabbing a glass of water greedily and gulping it down his throat. Alas the questioning began.

"Who?"

"When?"

"How?" The three questions came from Theo, Dean and Pansy respectively. He answered them with practiced ease. Being steadily thrown into the spotlight for the majority of your life had its perks when dealing with simultaneous questions. They finished with their meal by the time he finished the entire ordeal to them.

"So you were blackmailed into marrying Potter?" This time it was Oliver who asked the question, there was deep concern that filled his voice as he did.

"Well. . . not exactly" the blonde managed to whisper back. Damn the question caught him off guard. He shifted in his seat and began to bite his lip—being an unconscious habit he developed in his early teens.

"So what do you call this then?"

It was then Draco finally looked Oliver in the eyes, sheer understanding was what those pleading eyes asked of the man. "I've known for a long time that they'll be an arranged marriage for me" he paused for a while to take a breath "You of all people should know that" the other remained silent as they looked at him. Oliver on his part could only mentally curse himself. They all knew that, each and everyone. They had known for a long time of what Lucius expected from his son; in some ways it was what their own father wanted from them as well. Sooner or later this was going to be their destiny as well; married to someone they completely know nothing about.

"For how long?" Pansy spoke out, trying to control her voice as she did. It was hard for her, like Draco, she was only counting the moments until her parents decided she had to marry as well. She gripped the smooth fabric of her skirt, pressing her lips tightly together. She waited for shim to answer.

"Full term of pregnancy" was his only reply. The others nodded, fully knowing what he meant. Draco had only promised to remain married to the green-eyed brunette while his was pregnant. When the child was born, he had full intentions to ask for a divorce and continue living his life as the Malfoy heir. No more, no less. He doubted that the brunette would refuse his request; this was, in fact, only a matter of convenience—a marriage of convenience.

"Does he know?"

"I'm sure he'll jump at the idea"

"Speaking of him, where is your dear husband, _Draco_?" Dean managed to say the blonde's name in a seductive slur, attempting to lighten up the heavy mood that threatened to crush the room. That hit the spot, but it wasn't at all the spot he was intending to hit. Draco merely dropped his face and refused to answer; when he did, his voice deep and dark. "Somewhere with his mistress"

"Why the bloody fool!" Oliver burst out, almost breaking the plate as his fist came in contact with the table. "He is a fool Draco, why did you agree to this?" he burst out once more, nearly yelling at the pregnant blonde who sat at the head of the table. The question was never answered.

"Could it be?" Theo looked at his friend solemn with sorrowful eyes. He knew the feeling quite well; he knew what it felt like to love someone who could never love you back. "You love him?" he couldn't help but ask and now Draco shook his head once, then shook it once more.

"I don't know" the words left the blonde's lips before he could stop them.

. . .

"Good morning Elloi, Chai" he greeted the two puppies who were obediently waiting beside his bed as he padded on the floor.

That incident was more than two days ago. Thankfully, most of friends had offered to accompany him in the manor, while his husband was away on a rendezvous. He grew accustomed to his new surroundings with each passing day, going through the entire manor with his friends. Beside him, the two puppies which Pansy had given followed him like he was their mother.

"Shh" he coaxed the two as they barked behind him. Immediately both bouncy pups quieted down. "Thank you" he said, patting them both on the head and picking Elloi up into his arms. "You already love me, don't you?" he quietly asked the innocent dog before bringing its soft white fur so his cheek. On his leg, Chai seemed to want the same attention, making him laugh airily and pick up the other pup.

The house was utterly large! Its floor area surpassing that of the Malfoy manor and its garden area even bigger! Parties could be held either as the vast clearings or inside the hall both of which were located at the north wing of the estate. Draco and Oliver went through nearly all the rooms, trying to memorize the mapping of the manor—all save the master bedroom's main suite and the locked door that was beside it. Meanwhile Dean, Theo and Pansy decided to walk outside.

Conceding to fact that they could not enter the locked room, and Draco refusing to go into Harry's room, the pair settled to snoop around the other bedroom on the second floor. They started with the one which was adjacent to the master's bedroom. It was flooded with accents of lavender and white—in the middle of the room was a queen sized dark wooded canopy, which had drapes of airy pink, sheets were a pink plaids and the pillows a mixture of white and pink gradients, while the rest of the room was in browns much like his bedroom was. Draco felt a tinge of guilt surging up his throat, knowing exactly who this room belonged to nearly dropping the puppies but he caught himself.

"Draco, are you alright?" Oliver asked, coming from behind him with a snicker, he cautiously took the dogs from Draco arms and placed them safely back on the ground before anymore things shocked the blonde. "For a guy, the man likes his pink!" he jested to lift the mood in the air with no avail. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?" he then said, looking at the sad look in the blonde's eyes. Draco didn't answer, not even registering the fact that Oliver referred to the pumpkin incident from way back.

"Let's go" he said after sometime, pulling on Oliver's robes as they exited the room. Once outside into the corridor, the Malfoy breeding kicked in once again—this being Draco's laid back attitude in the presence of only his friends. He shot the man daggers for the 'pumpkin' comment. "You bloody bastard! I thought I had specifically told you never to call me that again!"

With this the other man burst out laughing, holding his stomach as laughter rippled throughout his body. "I'm sorry, pumpkin" he said in apology, forgetting to omit the endearment from his sentence once again. As children, they all went out to go trick or treating in the neighborhood along with the other children on the streets. Being dressed in costumes, there was a few people who recognized their status and therefore they were treated like everyone else—Halloween the only day in a year when they felt normal; no one to judge them, no one to put their every move under the microscope.

It was one specific Halloween that Oliver was referring to as the 'Pumpkin Incident', when Draco had completely felt rebellious and dressed himself a giant man eating pumpkin. Actually, it was simply a pumpkin suit which the blonde had blathered with splatters of red paint to make it look bloody. He also wore vampire fangs and werewolf claws to make him seem dangerous. Back then, the blonde was proud to have thought of a very unique and horrifying costume and strode the streets with a proud snarl on his face for effect. Truthfully enough, Lucius found it amusing for creativity and Narcissa, along with Oliver and the others, thought it was rather cute on the blonde. It was a memorable night; hence the name, "Pumpkin" which Oliver never forgot.

"Shut up!" The blonde huffed at him, turning his back to the man and walking away. "That was ten, that was eight years ago!" he said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice as he continued to walk. Refusing to stop walking even as the other man's pleas called out after him, Draco smirked knowingly. It wasn't until Oliver caught up to him and apologizing nearly a hundred times before the blonde decided to speak to him—childish, yes, but it had always been like this between the two of them.

"Draco! Oliver!" Dean's deep voice reached them as exited the building. Sitting a top an appealing looking caramel colored stallion, he waved his arms frantically above his head. "Over here!" he called out. After spending half the morning going around the room on the second floor, the two finally caved in and decided to join Dean and the others outside to see the gardens. They left the soon joined Dean as they walked father into the gardens. Still the pair of adorable white dogs tailed Draco with perseverance.

"It's amazing, he even had horses here!" Dean said in awe as he rode the calm horse. "I asked Jo if I could ride one"

"Jo?" they both asked and the boy nodded. "He's the one who takes care of the horses"

"Horses?"

"Yeah! Potter has tons of them in the stable" by the time Dean finished his sentence, they were greeted by the view of a shrieking Pansy trying to hold onto her horse by clinging tightly onto its neck with both her arms. Theo was beside her, on a horse of his own, trying to calm down the girl. From beside him, Draco heard both dogs back at the scene—scaring the horses even further.

"Shh" Drco tried to coo the barking pups, dropping down into his knees and holding them into his lap. Calming the dogs and they slowly quieted down.

"Pansy!" Theo bellowed out to catch the girl's attention. "Calm down else your horse won't stop fidgeting!" he lectured her, reigning his horse closer to Pansy's but the beast refused and moved away. Pansy was even more desperate to hold on as one foot was town away from the saddle steps where her feet were supposed to be. "THEO!" she yelled as the animal beneath her struggle some more.

"I'll be right back" Dean told his two companions before riding off into the distance. He came back a few minutes later, this time with a man coming behind him. The man got of his horse in a swift movement and immediately took his place beside Pansy, reining the horse with his hands and effectively calming it down. "Easy girl, shh" he chanted to the musky white beast. "I'm here" he whispered to the horse, pulling its nose close to his neck as his hands stroked the fur. It took a while before it was completely still then he allowed himself to help Pansy get off the mare.

Oliver and Draco ran towards their friends. Pansy landed on the ground with shaking legs after that ordeal, staying on the ground and forcing herself to calm down. Theo dismounted as well and passed the reins of his horse to the light haired man, who saved his friends with a quiet thank you. Going down on his knees, he bent over to hold Pansy in his arms to calm her down. "We're here Pansy" he told the sobbing girl in his chest, as she quieted down. Draco also walked closer to the crying girl, rubbing her back to calm her down. Elloi and Chai both went up to cuddle Pansy's side as if trying to calm her.

"Thank you, Jo" Oliver said, extending the hand towards the light haired man. He stood almost the same height as Oliver, if not taller. The other man merely laughed and waved him off.

"Not to be rude, but I'm not Jo" he said with an apologetic laugh, gathering the reins of now three horses in one hand. They all seemed to follow him without a doubt.

Oliver scratched his cheek and looked down. "Sorry" he whispered in embarrassment making the man laugh once again. The deep throaty laugh, somewhat gave Oliver a sensation he had long since forgotten—butterflies in his stomach.

"The name's Lucas, Lucas Grey" he said extending a hand forwards, but not before dusting it off on his jeans to rid it of dirt. "But people call me Lucky"

"Oliver Wood" the other replied, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. There was a jolt of electricity there. He forced his voice not to go up in pitch as he spoke, that being hard because of the fluttering sensation he was currently experiencing.

"Good to meet you" Lucky said with a smile, taking the reins back into his palms with one horse in one hand and two in the other. He looked at the fallen girl a few meter away then coked his head to the side in a nervous gesture, "I think you better go on to your friend there. She took quite a fright" he said looking down.

"Oh right" Oliver managed to say again, before moving away; once again an embarrassed blush stained his cheeks. "I better go…" he said, not really wanting to leave just yet. Painfully, he willed himself to walk away with slight disappointment. Of course Lucas wasn't gay! He told himself repeatedly as he got closer to Pansy and the others. A shout of "Oliver!" made him turn around. "See you around!" Lucas shouted as he led the horses away. Oliver put a smile on and waved away, with a happy feeling flooding his heart.

"Would you like some help with the horses?" Dean asked coming up from behind him, still on his horse. Lucky looked up to the boy and smiled "Sure that would be a great help" he replied smiling more at the boy who offered to help him. "Get off the horse and we'll walk together" he said, stopping his step, waiting for the boy to dismount, but he didn't.

"Dean?" he asked, looking up to see the boy clutching the reins of his stallion. "Uhm. . ." the boy merely stuttered. "Idon'tknowhowtogetdown" he said in one heavy and fast breath. It took Lucky one, two seconds to comprehend what he just heard before bursting out laughing. Dean, on his horse cursed at him before pouting. "I'm stuck here and you laugh, bastard" he gritted his teeth as he said the words.

"I'm sorry" Lucky replied with a smile asking his forgiveness. "It's adorable" he said, flashing Dean a handsome smile and making the boy melt into butter. "Just like my little brother" at first Dean blushed at the compliment of being called adorable but his smile fell at the latter part of Lucas' statement. However much he was annoyed at the man in front of him, it couldn't stay long as the said man continued his dashing smile.

"Come here then" Lucky said a few minutes later, after trying the reins on his belt. He raised his hands up towards Dean, making the boy look at him quizzically—unsure of what the gesture meant. "Come on then" Lucky continued to ease him, as he moved closer to put hands on Dean's abdomen and on his back. "On the count of three jump, okay?" he said softly, trying to calm the boy to his touch, but the other shook his head forcefully.

"No, I'll fall" he said firmly. Lucky didn't give up. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you" he said, holding Dean in his hands more firmly now. "Okay?" he asked, this time receiving a slow nod. "One, two, THREE!" he said, pulling Dean into his arms as hard as he could just in union with the boy's jump. They both landed on the ground with a thud, thankfully the horses stayed in place being trained so well.

He could see the boy up close now; beautiful, he thought internally. Big auburn colored eyes looked up at him tearfully, with wetness nearly falling down to stain the boy's cheeks. Lips stained red, like Dean had been biting down on it. A blush stained the boy's cheeks making them slightly pink. He felt his heart pound louder as he continued to stare. What was this? Why did the boy, this boy look utterly delectable? He couldn't help himself. Cursing internally once again, he pulled the boy into his arms in a fierce hug, inhaling his scent. Hmm, he smelled good.

This feels good, Dean thought as he was pulled into the man's arms. It felt so good. He let the man hold him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. They stayed in that position until Dean reluctantly pulled away. "Why did you do that?" he said under his breath, looking down to hide the blush that was on his face. Their arms were still touching and he was still partially sitting on Lucky's lap but this was as far as he was willing to distance himself.

Lucky looked at the boy before answering. Why did he do that? He asked himself before shaking his head. "Truth?" he whispered before leaning closer to the boy who moved away seconds ago, earning a nod to answer his question, unconsciously moving his fingers to lift Dean's head, making the boy look at him. Dean hitched a breath as blue eyes bore into amber. He blinked once, then twice before realizing that they were upright again. "huh?" he uttered incoherently in confusion. "Because you looked like you were about to cry" Lucky finally answered before ruffling Dean's brown hair, making it look somewhat like Harry's.

Dean pried the hands away. "Stop that!" he argued, pouting in his defense. "I'm nineteen! I'm not a kid anymore!" he yelled furiously at the man before, taking two sets of reins in his hands and walking away. Lucky was left with a lopsided grin on his face as he watched the boy walk away. With a soft mutter of "kid" under his breath, he moved to follow the flustered boy.

. . .

"Yes, yes, I understand" Blaise hurriedly said, moving around a few papers from his rectangular table to try and locate the list which he was looking for. "But we're still recalibrating the calculations" He was currently inside a small café with the aroma of warm bagels and coffee filling his senses. It was relaxing, just right to clam his senses and keep him level headed in order to complete the task at hand. At the moment, he was heading Harry's 'surprise' birthday party—which is to say, it was an annual occasion which they all invested time in for their four-eyed best friend. This year, by Lily and James' request, an equestrian affair was made in to reality since the couple would be coming to town to meet Harry's prized husband.

"Perhaps some Thai tea, Blaise dear?" Gizelle, the cherry blonde girl, asked him as she moved to clear the place a few tables away from him. They had met her a few years back, when she was seventeen and befriended her when they became a frequent addition to the store. He looked at her and nodded, mouthing the word thanks while she walked behind the counter.

"No, no. Two hundred maximum" he said to the person he was currently talking to through the phone. The table he faced was filled with a fiasco of documents; all laid out on the surface to give him full few of what they each contained. The party was quite hard to arrange; normally they would have done this as a group but having Hermione with Harry to see his parents, Ron gone out of town to deal with his sister and Seamus vanishing from the face of the Earth after the wedding, he had to manage alone for a while.

"I see the stress did you good" a voice from behind came up to him, Seamus came and took the sheet the man was currently holding to take a look himself. Blaise paid his no attention and gave the last instructions before snapping his phone shut. Then he turned to the bloody bastard who decided to show up, breathing in and out deeply calming himself before speaking, he forced himself to relax.

"You finally show your face" The darker haired man sighed, placing fingers to massage his aching forehead and momentarily closing his eyes to rest them.

The other merely smiled a cheeky grin before answering. "I was doing this awesome brunette, I met in Harry's wedding" he boasted out, puffing his chest out in a proud gesture. "They just can't get enough of me!" he added laughing as Gizelle arrived with Blaise's tea and a side of biscuits for the slightly Italian looking man. He puffed out his chest in a manly gesture before calming back down. "So what do we have here?" he asked in a more serious tone, looking over the papers spread on the table.

"Details for Harry's party" The Italian man answered back, not looking up from the documents he was currently holding. "I think his villa is big enough to house the horses" he mused, looking over the map of Harry's estate. There was a vast crop of land allocated for his prized horses. "We'll need 50 to support the crowd who'd want to go for a ride" he shook his head, reading the note that was on the page. "We're lacking a few more" he said in defeat, shaking his head.

Seamus only seemed to nod his head, looking over to catch a glimpse of the writings. "It can't be that bad!" he said with a smile accompanying his enthusiastic tone, grabbing the paper from his companion's fingers. "Let me see" he said thoughtfully before, widening his grin into another smile. "I got it!" he exclaimed joyously, making the other man look at him in question.

"You forgot to count our horses! I bet Ron could supply about 20, given his sibling all loved horses. Hermione is fond of them as well; she'll have two or three." The boy was speaking so randomly now, that Blaise could only nod to keep up. "Dean, as far as I knew, absolutely loves them and breeds them in a farm not far from London! You have several on your estate too, as I remember. And I can give you five of my best stallions!"

Blaise listened and listened until bit by bit he began to follow and understand Seamus way of thinking—the Irish logic seemingly becoming ore sensible to him now. He beamed, "Of course! We could send over our horses over and that will even lessen the cost for renting them!" he said brightly, almost standing in an unconscious movement at the new turn of events. "Alright!" He exclaimed with a grin, checking that particular item off his list of worries and proceeding to others. "Now the guest list" he muttered under his breath.

. . .

Draco awoke the following morning after Pansy's scare from yesterday afternoon. Oliver and Dean had decided to take Pansy into town to consult a doctor for any internal injuries that might be there. Draco had agreed, also worrying for his friend's health. Not an hour after the three had left; Theo also asked to take his leave, saying there was an urgent matter which he needed to attend. Again the blonde thanked him for staying and he too took his leave for the night and retreated to bed. He had barely a few moments on the bed until his lids were lulled into slumber, from the lack of sleep the night before. This time he didn't dream, instead void filled his mind through the entire night—he just wasn't sure if that void was simply in his head, or in his heart.

The sun was high when he awoke; he blamed the whole week's events for his fatigue. He was pregnant, married to the father of his child loved him not and left his side the very next morning with his mistress, his dear friend was almost thrown over by a raging horse and most of all—it was the fact that he knew, a lethal combination of emotions was forming in his heart. He refused the said combination and stubbornly forcing himself to hate his husband, and watch were that would take him.

Again like the night days before, a set of clothes was prepared and laid on the desk beside him—a casual pair of white colored cotton pants and a caramel colored top. _I was a fool_, he told him self repeatedly as he dressed. Shrugging on the cotton shirt and tugging the pants over his long lean legs. Garter, he noticed, the snug piece of fabric hugging his body around his stomach was fitted with garter, giving him space to grow. He couldn't help but smile to himself. In a few months he'll be carrying _his_ child. The thought welled up in his heart and made him glow with pride as he walked to the dining room for breakfast. Elloi and Chair both woke up, when his foot touched the floor, licking his bare feet and effectively tickling him.

"Elloi! Chai!" he said with a ticklish edge to his voice as the puppies licked away at his skin—he started to laugh. "Stop it!" he scolded the pair, trying to release his feet form puppy tickling torture. Finally after minutes of his struggle against the puppy tongues, he was able to make it out of his quarters looking decent.

He wasn't as along as he thought he would be. "You must be him!" A strong feminine voice greeted him, as he entered the elegant hall. Immediately his eyes shot up towards the source of the unknown voice. It was a woman, several years older than he was. She was elegant; bearing the epitome of grace as she strode towards him with poised steps, reminding him of his own mother. Her long chocolate brown hair was twisted back to the side of her nape, allowing him access to air without suffocating him in hair as she extended her arms to hug him; a pale green square bodice hung on her shoulder, pressing against his light clothing with their contact, which flowed very much to cover her feet. Chai disappeared into Lily's long skirt.

"Oh! Who might you be!" She released him to look down at the fury creature on her leg—cuddling her. She had a huge smile on her face and picked up the small white puppy. "You look adorable!" She said gleefully rubbing the pup on its underside and earning an approving wag of the tail from Chai.

"Her name is Chai" Draco said in a soft voice, making her look at him and smile again.

A few moments later she returned to her seat, leaving the boy utterly shocked by the door way. "Come, sit, sit, my dear" she called out to him, gently placing comforting hands on shoulders to slowly lead him to the table. Once he was seated, and some what composed, she took his hands into her manicured fingers, making him look up at her. She gave him a big warm smile, happiness clearly radiating in her eyes.

"My son had told me so much about you!" she said dreamily, like a school girl in love. "I, for one, can't believe you'd be _this_ utterly dashing!" Draco blushed, looking down. "Harry definitely has a good eye for a husband" she released Chai now, and the happy puppy went into the kitchens with her brother Elloi for breakfast. Eliza had used a small bell to call them during mealtimes to avoid disturbing meals.

He blushed again. He was embarrassed to meet his mother-in-law wearing such commoner's clothes. He was embarrassed to meet her, without having been introduced by his husband like proper. Most of all he was embarrassed about all the complements she had been giving him since the moment he arrived. From young ladies that were potential wives, he knew how to act, but never an actual mother-in-law!

"Thank you Mi'lady" he said just above a whisper, slightly bowing his head in respect for her. Yes, he wanted her to approve of him. Yes, he wanted her to think that he was good for his husband. Yes, he wanted her acceptance. Damn. This was all so hard without having a husband around! He bit his lip ever so slightly that it would go unnoticed, remembering where exactly the said husband was.

"Nonsense dearie, call me mum!" she told him with yet another big smile.

"Mum" he tried it out, unsure of how to say it to a stranger. She was so kind; it felt like she knew him. There was no animosity felt towards her, just the need to gain her approval. Lily smile and let go of his hands, this time urging the pregnant young boy to eat.

"You are much younger than I thought you'd be" she said after Draco had finished with his first serving of food—she insisted on feeding him more since he looked so skinny.

Draco had to hold a soft smile at the compliment. "Thank you" He suddenly looked up with a worried expression.

"How old are you, Draco?" she asked, finishing her English breakfast and started sipping on some tea.

"I'm eighteen, mum"

"Ohh, much younger than Harry is" she said with a smile. The lad didn't know if it was one of approval or disappointment. One thing was for sure, Potters knew how to keep their emotions well-held. "Tell me something" she began, moving closer, leaning towards the boy. "Why marry such an old coot?" There was silence after that question, then the two burst out laughing at the joke. That was it! Lily had finally broken the tension and now, all she had to do was see whether or not this boy was worthy of her Harry.

After sometime into the conversation, Draco cut in "Do you know where my husband is?" he asked ever so quietly as if it was a taboo thing to say.

"Oh yes!" She said, suddenly remembering this morning's events. "He's gone to the stables to tend his horses with his father" she said with a playful tone "Heaven knows that once those two get one, it's impossible to make them leave the saddle!"

"Does he love horses?" The boy was more comfortable now, growing more at ease with the Lady facing him with each passing minute.

"Definitely, he loves animals!" she answered with a warm laugh. "He knew how to ride before he learned how to walk, literally!" she exclaimed proudly. "I think we have photos in the main library, shall we take a look?" She didn't wait for him to answer; dragging the half-confused Draco behind her, Lily made her way to the main library to look for Harry's old photographs and baby pictures. Surely Draco would enjoy seeing those!

. . .

"You nearly fell off a horse?!" She exclaimed, with her hands tightening their deadly grip on the hospital bed's railings. "I leave you for a two days and _this_ is what happens, Pansy!" Hermione tried to hold her breath now, calming herself before continuing her outburst directed to her injured lover. Pansy was on the bed, half-sitting. Her long black hair was casually putted into a low ponytail behind her for her stay in the hospital. She woke up this morning with a loud bang form the door to find her lover, glaring at her with daggers that could kill. Despite this fact, she smiled.

"You could at least ask me how I was feeling first" she answered playfully with a smile. No mocking tone, no sarcasm—just an honest to god request from her red-headed lover. Hermione visibly relaxed, as Pansy's hand touched hers and she calmed down. "But thank you for the concern" she smiled, gripping the red head's hand tightly in her own.

"I'm sorry" the other finally folded, swooping down to give her brunette lover a kiss on the forehead, then on the cheek and once briefly on the lips. "How are you feeling?" she asked with all the tenderness she could muster, trying to control her urge to pin the girl down into the mattress and check for herself if the almost fall had caused any injuries on the seductively smooth skin. Placing polished fingers on her lover's cheek, she continued stroking the pale skin beneath her finger, waiting for an answer.

"It's just a sprained ankle 'Mi" she replied, using the nickname she had been using since their first night together. "Theo carried me to the car" she added, getting an approving smile from her partner.

"That's good" Hermione said with a smile, still refusing to lean away. "Is there anything you would like? Coffee, sweets, a salad maybe?" she asked, reaching over to take the other hand into her own. There was a short pause while her lover though of the answer.

"Choco-Orange squares from Chef Antonio's"

. . .

"I've scheduled and appointment with Doctor Cullen this afternoon" his mother informed him once he entered the hall, before he even got a full breath of air. Trailing her were a pair of fluffy white dogs. "You'll take Draco, won't you?" with this, Harry quickly nodded, eyeing the small creatures near his mother's feet.

"Those puppies aren't yours" he commented, giving her a playful smile. "Of course not dear. They belong to your lovely husband" the answer made Harry making and 'O' in response. Lily giggled.

James followed behind him in suit, and then Lily started to burst out laughing. "What?" Both males asked in unison, looking and sounding very much like father and son. The pair sported the 'just shagged my spouse silly' look, incredibly sexy for both Potters. Their glasses were a bit askew and their clothes were crumpled with their pants a big dirty with soil, due to their riding.

"You two are still the same as ever!" Lily commented as she eyed them further. "It's like you haven't been a day apart!" she said still smiling at the both of them. "You better get clean, dear. Your husband is waiting for you in your room. A shame to make such a handsome boy wait for you!" she lectured sternly but not at all commanding, she maintained the light feeling in her every word. "While you, my love." She purred beneath her eyelashes. "I think we need to get you into a shower" she said in a teasing voice before she pulled a very willing older Potter upstairs into their bedroom.

"Eww" Harry couldn't help but shudder under his breath. It wasn't a comfortable thing to witness your parents… getting into _that_ zone of marriage. It was simply—unsettling. "Eliza would you take care of the puppies while mother and father…" He didn't finish the sentence because he was unsure of how to end it. Soon enough the maid came and ushered the puppies back into the kitchen with her.

Harry took his time to walk to his room. It was only 10 in the morning after all. There was plenty of time until the scheduled appointment at 2 o'clock this afternoon—that being the only part of his mother's earlier statement which he paid attention to. With a soft sigh, he entered his room while tugging off his soiled shirt without noticing the other person who was in the room.

In the almost a week which he had stayed in his husband's manor, he had never dared step foot into the master's bedroom where in, he assumed, his husband has taken many of lovers. Lily took him there earlier and made him wait; he took his time to look around the large bedroom. There had been what seemed like two room in the Harry's bedroom from where he was sitting.

Upon entering the room, there was a modest sized are were shelves built onto one side of the wall, creating artistic looking rows of storage area. There was a lush sofa that was a soft as it looked, Draco discover when he was on it, a rug on the floor, a small humble coffee table, and a modern looking lamp. The room opened, with the farthest wall having an arch which leads into the space where the bed was located.

Lily came back minutes later, with a three maid trailing behind her, one of which Draco noticed was Eliza—his personal maid. Each maid carried three to five of what looked like photo albums in their arms, all varying in size and décor. Lily thanked the three before sending them away; she took a seat beside Draco and began the loop of stories that poured from the pictures. After what seemed like hours, she excused herself to see to lunch preparations in the kitchen and told Draco he could stay as long as he wished inside Harry's quarters. At the moment, he had felt complete ease in the warm design of his husband's room and didn't want to leave. Much later, the man in question arrived and he couldn't help himself but speak.

"You smell of horse shit, Harry"

Harry turned abruptly, hearing a voice he knew so well only to find his husband staring up at him from the couch with an expression of disgust. Draco scrunched his face in annoyance at the half-naked man; not only was this the first time he showed his face since the wedding but also the fact that he smelled horribly of sweat. It wasn't really that the smell bothered Draco, he was more interested with the man's disappearance but he already knew the reason to that and didn't ask.

"Draco!" Harry uttered in surprise, equally staring at the man in front of him. The blonde's features were annoyed, yet calmer since the wedding. Though he still needed to put more a bit of weight, the brunette couldn't help but admire the beauty that stood before him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, stiffly moving father into the room for a change of clothes and to hide his embarrassment. He didn't expect his husband to follow him.

"Your mother led me here" Draco casually replied, taking steps to tail Harry as they moved into the main bedroom. He watched as the brunette carelessly dropped his shirt on the floor and tugging his pants off, discarding them as well, unaware that he'd been followed. Draco held a breath as he watched the breath-taking body which had taken him weeks before—damn, it still had an effect on him.

"Oh" was his husband's only reply as he watched him disappear into another door. A few moments later he heard the water running, and immediately recognized that his husband was taking a shower—his legs were unresponsive, making him unable to more. Instead, he stayed there frozen in place, waiting for the man to finish showering. He observed the room, it felt—cozy. There was warm red and browns that surrounded the room. He noticed that there was a balcony and decided to take a look outside.

The sun was warm on his skin once he was outside. Old varnished oak wood, paneled the floor beneath him and hard marble railed the edges of the balcony. It was unlike his home; the Malfoy Manor was known for their pure marble decoration but as far was he had observed, Harry's favored wooden decorations. There were two seats outside, a round table in between them and a plush leather couch on the other side. Briefly he wondered why the couch was outside, but banished the thought just at quickly as it came—it was none of his concern about Harry's taste in décor.

Re-entering the room and walking inside, he barely noticed as Harry exited the bathroom with only a short cotton white towel to hide his privates. Draco instantly looked away. Yes, the books on the table were suddenly far more interesting at the moment than they were a while ago. "I'm sorry" he quickly muttered under his breath, as the brunette also realized his presence in the room.

Harry was quickly colored bright red when he noticed that his spouse was in the room as well. He thought Draco had left when he entered the bathroom, but it seems like his husband decided to stay in the room after all. He hurriedly pulled out the hidden closet from the side of the wall which held his 'everyday' outfits that were suitable at home. Tugging on a plain red shirt and board shorts, he finally turned minutes later to face his blonde, and once again placing the cabinet into the wall.

"Would you like to go for a drive this afternoon?" he asked, using his discarded towel to dry his damp hair and avoiding drops of water on his shirt. He looked over to the blonde, fondly musing on the mage of a shower fresh Draco and smiled.

Draco's breath hitched for a moment before he could respond. Damn the man smelled good—really good, he thought, inhaling his husband's freshly showered scent. "That would be lovely" he said, following Harry into the outer part of the room where all the photographs Lily has prepared lay.

"I see my mother has taken out the treasure chest again" Harry commented, smiling as he picked-up a dark green album. It was a picture of him, and another girl. Both were young, smiling as they rode their small horses proudly. The girl's long chocolate brown hair was tied back in a high pony, curling to her back through her white hat. He smiled nostalgically, before closing the book and looking back at his husband before allowing his thoughts to stray.

"We have an appointment with Docter Cullen later" he said suddenly, placing the album in hand back on the table. "We'll leave after you've taken a bath and freshened up, sound good?"

A knock on the door stopped what ever reply Draco was going to give. "Enter" Harry's short command resounded, and the door creaked open with Eliza entering the room. "Master, and Young Master, you presence is requested in the dining room for lunch" she said, bowing upon entering and bowing once more after she had delivered the message.

"Thank you Eliza, you may leave" Harry told her, allowing her to leave the room and closing the door behind her. He offered his hand to Draco, in a silent request, like he had before during the ball on their first meeting. The other lad couldn't resist it—letting his hand to be encircled in Harry's. The two walked out of the room and made their way to the dining hall hand in hand, with Harry's leading the way.

. . .

After lunch that afternoon, Harry kept his word and was about to bring Draco to the Doctor. He was currently outside waiting for his husband; now dressed in a simple plaid blue shirt and slack with out even bothering to tame his wild hair. He suddenly stood upright from his position, which was leaning back on the car, when Draco exited the house, with him Lily was by his side. James was behind the pair, with an amused expression on his face as he looked at his son. So much like him, even as dense at him at times—he chuckled.

"Be careful okay, Draco dear?" Lily asked, mothering him as if he were her own child—it was a blessing and a curse, but he thought it was more of a blessing to be accepted. Chai and Elloi barked and wagged their tails beside Lily. They had taken accustom to follow her now when Draco was away and the woman was just thankful to have cute creatures always beside her. s

"I promise" he replied, kissing her cheek like he would his own mother before walking towards the car and meeting his husband's eyes. "Hi" he quietly said, unsure of what to do. They weren't friends or anything, yet they were married with a child on the way. What basis was there of their relationship? Mere attraction?

"Hello" Harry replied as casually as he can, avoiding looking like a fool. "Are you ready?" he asked, opening the door for Draco to enter. The blonde smiled and thanked him for the gesture before sliding himself in the seat. Harry soon walked over to his side and slid into his own seat before firing up the cars engine and driving through the gate. The maroon car sped off into the distance, completely getting out of view.

The car ride, was quiet and a bit tense but neither male knew how to break the silence. For Harry, he concentrated on the road, avoiding looking over as the boy beside him. Draco wore a vested shirt and loose brown khakis, it gave a school boy appeal but was still very sexy. Damn Harry, he scolded himself, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Shaking his head, he once again looked over the road in front of him.

As for Draco; well, Draco was starting to feel nauseous. It wasn't because of the food he'd eaten for lunch, it wasn't because of the man currently driving, nor was it the zigzagged road that they needed to take to get into town. Rather it was the sickening sweet smell of berried that flooded his senses, from what he guessed was the car's perfume. It was a small circular bottle which was placed on the air vent and gave of that unwelcome scent into the car. Draco reached to turn the blades away from him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in a worried tone, noticing the sudden action from the boy beside him. Looking over, he noted that the fair skinned blonde had gone paler since their departure. "Is something wrong?" he asked again, earning a shake of head in response. That was obviously a lie, as the blonde reached for his shirt and gripped the fabric tightly.

"_Draco_" he said warningly, deepening his voice and making the boy freeze. "Don't like to me" his voice commanded, even in a calm tone. They reached the town now, but were still far from the clinic. He didn't want to bring Draco in with this condition. He turned to the blonde now looking very concerned. "Tell me"

"Sick. Vomit. Smell. Berries" Draco managed to shutter out, as another wave of nausea hit him and threatened to make him vomit. He heard his husband curse, and he looked down.

"Shit Draco" Harry cursed, turning now the car now. It was lucky that the café was nearby, just around the corner. "You could have told me sooner" he muttered under his breath, parking the car in front of the small café. Draco didn't need to be helped out of the car, he dashed for the washroom as soon as Harry turned of the engine and hurled the contents of his breakfast in the toilet.

"Calm down, love" a warm hand found its way on his back, rubbing circles on it as he heaved his breakfast into the bowl. "I'm here" Harry's voice cooed him until he eventually calmed down. Once finished, Harry led him into the café and ushered him into one of the couch. Draco was grateful for the softness of the chair, also resting his feet on a circular cushion. "Would you like anything?" he heard Harry ask, but he simply moaned in reply, feeling the fatigue from vomiting.

"It's been a while" Gizelle greeted him with her normal smile. "I take it that your new husband?" she asked playfully at him. "Quite the looker isn't he?"

Harry let go of a laugh before answering her. "It's not like I've married anyone before!" he said, again laughing, completely abandoning his playboy antics and simply went on with the conversation instead of flirting.

"What can I do for you then, Harry?" she asked, noticing his uncharacteristically avoidance of the usual flirt. "I see you've left your playboy side in the bachelors pad" she couldn't help herself from commenting as he looked over the menu.

He smiled in reply. "Do you have anything that might clam the stomach after a nausea attack?" he asked looking over the menu written on the chalkboard behind Gizelle.

"Pumpkin soup might do the trick" she replied after a few brief moments.

Harry nodded. "Okay. A bowl of that and some fresh bread for him" He said, looking over the choices on the chalk board once more. "I'll have a vanilla frappe and a chocolate bar" he ordered, bringing out his money to pay for the good before returning to his table with the items for Draco on the tray. "Here" he said, placing the bowl of soup and small plate of dipping bread before the blonde.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard Harry's voice was near him He found a few item of food on the table—soup and bread. "Thank you" he said, reaching over, pinching off a piece of bread, dipping it into the steamy soup and devouring the item. "Hmm" he sighed as the taste filled his mouth and the warmth started to fill his stomach. He had already taken a few more spoonfuls of soup when Harry's drink came.

"Here you go Harry" Gizelled placed the chocolate back on the table as well as his cold drink. "Thank you" Harry nodded to her, before taking a sip of his frappe.

"Want some?" he offered, but Draco wasn't in the mood to drink anything cold yet. Harry nodded again, taking another sip of his drink. "I called the house and asked for Lucky to bring over another car. He'll be here in a few minutes" He explained, allowing the blonde to continue eating. Taking the wrapped candy on the table, he noticed that gray eyes followed his movements.

"Want some?" he asked of the second time in the safe, only this time offering the bar of chocolate instead. Draco bit his lip coyly and nodded his head. Harry extended his hand, letting the blonde take a bite from the sweet candy in his palm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Again, I'm sorry for the long update! This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but then I realized that it was already too long so I decided to put the save some scenes for the next chapter. I hope you liked how Draco interacted with his friends, along with the answers to some of last chapter's more prominent questions. I would like you all to meet Lucas "Lucky" Gray, he is also from a noble family yet slightly lower than Harry's—think pureblood Weasleys in the original book, that's his family's position right now. He has an adorable brother! I want you to meet him soon! I hope you weren't too bored with reading the section that tried to mold the other characters more.

Anyhow, I humble present to you all the Harry-Draco moments in this chapter. Through they aren't as fluffy and sensual as I would like them to be, I simply hope to start building the connection between the lovers that wasn't based on their sexual desires. Did it work? *grins*

Thank you to all those who gave color and candy ideas! Now I have much more variety for the next chapters! *squeals* especially thank you those who gave what they wanted to read here in my story! I promise you there will be more surprises in store! Any more sweet, fluffy, 'aww' moments that you would like to share? Any ideas perhaps? Please tell me!

Or for the story itself? Are there any pairing that you would like to see? Perhaps I can grant them! Hmm, perhaps Lily can bake a few pies next chapter. Hahaha. Mothers tend to love that stuff anyway. Do you want anyone for Ron? Blaise? Seamus? Or for maybe for Theo? Dean? Oliver? Lucky? Share! Share! Share! (haha sorry. I guess the cake has gone into my head now)

Anyhow again. Please do **press the little green button at the bottom of the screen **that says 'REVIEW'. I promised it will be worth it! I love your comment and suggestion and to the loyal reader I feel like I've been talking with through the reviews, it makes me so happy~! Let me know you're happy with this (I hope)… can I get at least a pat on the shoulder for trying? So how about it, **15** reviews before the next update?

Lots of love and uhh. . . (no, not cookies) butterscotch brownies for you!

*As for who made them, I'll tell you next chapter. Any guesses?*

-Arh.581958


	11. Spicy Mandarin Delights

**READERS SPOTLIGHT: **

**RRW** - Uhm, sorry if you hate it. *bows down* I apologize for the inconvenience, but please do continued to read the story. I think this is the chapter you have been waiting for.

**Leah095** - It's my story :D I want Dean to have a slightly ruffled hair because simple can't imagine him with a fro! :)) I love the hyped up review! I can't wait for you to review this one, okay?

**carcar3** - Ahh a triangle, that sounds nice! Perhaps I shall use that in the future chapters, ne? For now, please enjoy this Harry-Draco filled chapter! Love you! :D

**RocklifeDude** - Thank you for saying that the last chapter made your day! It games me butterflies in all honesty! Thank you so much! I love the fact that you love Lily in this story! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Crystal** **Malfoy** - You're a Slytherin deep down inside, I can sense it! Thanks for the insight about the Dean-Lucky pairing. I will see if they really are meant for each other in the future okay? You'll have to keep reading and find out. As for the jealous Harry, let's see if having a husband like that is really what Drakie wants, ne?

**ams71080** - Hmm. LOL clear air is really sugarcoating the hatred HP-DM have in the air, isn't it?

**Ten** - People act cheesy when they are in-love my dear. People tend to forget reational thought when they have someone pulling their hearts strings, please understand. I'm not a big fan of over-reaction though, but rest well and read this chapter maybe this better fits your liking.

**SouriMaxwellYuy068** - Sorry for the grammar! I haven't had a chance to beta it yet. *sighs* But thank you for the kudos on my spelling! Haha. I think the extra shot of expresso kept me awake to be slightly more aware of my typing fingers! Oh you sneeky little devil! I can't wait for you to predict the rest of mny story! :))

**sweetteetwo** - I try to update as fast as I can. I even crammed this one so I can post in on thursday! HAHA :))

**DMHPsasunaru** - I don't think Draco is that far along to tell the gender of the baby yet. But real well and you might have a bit os a surprise in store! As for the pairings you suggested I think there is one or two that I like :D Find out when you keep reading, okay?

**Ellie** - I think I mention their ages before, but in different chapters. Though I'm not sure if you'll like the age gap between them. Harry is 24 and Draco is 18. There's a 6 year age gap in between them.

**Valley of the Shadow of Death** - Sorry if it had been bothering you. I think I love the idea of Hermione having red hair. I'm not really fond of the whole Hermione had brown hair thing, sorry if that bothers you. As you Lily, I think she should have the red-brown hair which you told be about. Is that a fair enough compromise? :)) Hope you can keep reading!

**BranwenAisling** - I'm glad you like the slow build up of their relationship, others seem to have been annoyed with it. LOL. Anyhow, it makes me happy that you paid attention to some of the detail. As for your favorite scene in the last chapter, I'd like you to know that I enjoyed writing that part the most! :D

**limea** **delta** - Twilight much! Haha. I love the name Cullen so yes, I confess! I did steal the name last name from the series. But rest assure, we will not have any other crossovers. :D This is pure Harry Potter.

**MDarKspIrIt** - Glad you liked the chapter! hope you enjoy this one as well!

**h8dworld** - Oh yes, I'm glad that you remembered that part. Haha. Let me clear that up in later chapters when we have Hermione-Pansy moments. :D

**NoirCalifornianLapin** - Should Harry run now. :)) Read more okay? **  
**

**marcymaro** - Oops. I read that too. Ahaha. I'm going to fix that in a few days. :)) You're going to put my story on your website?! Really?! O__O!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Spicy Mandarin Delights

If there was one thing he learned about his new husband; it was that the boy loved chocolates. After the nausea attack in the car, by the sweet scent of wild berries, Harry had discovered that a small dose of chocolate confectionery would soon calm the pale blonde boy down. He couldn't help but smile now, as he led the said boy into the all too familiar landscape of Dr. Cullen's clinic. He'd been in this clinic multiple times before, but Draco didn't as he soon realized the tight grip the boy had on his fingers.

"Good afternoon, appointment?" a small girl, younger than the last one Harry noted, greeted him with a sweet smile. She never batted an eye lash, nor missed a beat at her fast typing fingers as she waited for Harry's reply.

"Potter, 2pm" Harry said in his usual business tone, squeezing the cold hand clasped in his own. Looking at the boy beside him, he noticed that his young husband was biting his lower lip in between his teeth. Harry found it cute, not minding several pairs of eyes staring at him and placing a warm and comforting arm around the blonde. "Are you okay?" he whispered quietly, feeling the other nod against his chest.

Draco didn't like the doctors—rather, he didn't like _going_ to the doctors; hence the reason why their family doctors had always been called to the manor. He never liked the smell of antiseptics that filled most of the halls in hospitals and clinics. The smell reminded him of the needle incident all those many year ago when he was a boy. The young nurse in training had miss read the depth of the vein in his arm, and had to prick the sharp needle into his skin twice. He shivered now, remembering the horrible thought.

"Oh" the words barely registered in the youthful receptionist's mind as she quickly recognized who stood in front of her. "Mr. Potter!" she said, almost in a delight, springing up from her seat to greet him with a proper curtsy. Glancing at her watch, and the watch on the computer screen for precaution, she looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Sir" she said with the utmost sincerity "Dr. Cullen is currently seeing his last patient for the day"

With that, Draco felt his husband tense from behind him and the arms protectively on his shoulder unconsciously tighten. "I see" he heard the deep commanding voice from above him, making him bury his face against the man's hard chest. He knew it was because of him; if he had not gotten sick during their initial ride to the clinic, they would have made it in time for the appointment. Fear flooded his system in a flash. Oh god, please don't make let him get mad, he silently prayed closing his eyes.

"Could you perhaps ask if he has time for one more?" Harry asked again, firmer this time saying it like a command rather than a request. He bit his teeth together, restraining himself from blowing up at the ignorant girl. Yes, they had been late, he knew that much already. After Draco's little mishap in the car earlier, he'd phoned the doctor himself and informed the man of their expected tardiness. He found the girl's ignorance rather annoying, but he didn't want to make a scene.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think that's possible" she countered quickly, sitting down on her desk before finishing the sentence. Just as she did, the oak wood door of the small clinic opened and a pregnant couple exited the doctor's office.

"Harry!" a deep voice from inside the office resounded. The man had gotten a glimpse of the aristocratic brunette and recognized his childhood friend immediately. Standing up from behind his large leather desk, he walked towards the door and ushered for the pair to come in. Harry could only give the receptionist a small glance before heading inside the office.

"Richard!" Harry greeted with a huge grin on his face, sincerely patting the man on the back with a manly hug. "It's been long. How is your father?" he asked casually, motioning for the blonde to take a seat on the plush leather cough across from the table before taking a seat beside him. Draco moved aside slightly to give his husband some room to sit.

"The old man had been trying to ride horses again, I'm afraid" Richard, the well-aged doctor with neat jet black hair and reddish brown eyes, replied. He was a bit older than Harry by a year or two, successfully graduating medicine in an early age and currently specializing in maternity care. An odd job for a male doctor, but he was one of the most known physicians in the field of male pregnancies. "The fool thinks he's still in his twenties!" he said in a jest about his father.

"Brilliant! He can ride with my father, assuming he still remembers" Harry said laughing with the doctor. It had been Draco's first time hearing the man whole-heartedly that wasn't for show. The deep sound that emanated from the strong chest beside him gave him shivers up his spine. He liked the sound of his husband laughing.

Richard nodded at the offer and agreed. "Is this the one that almost got away then, Harry?" He finally asked, now referring to Draco who was sitting quietly on the couch. Taking in the blonde's features at once, he already began his diagnosis; it was the habit he developed upon earning his license. The boy looked frail, too thin for his height—bad, considering that the said boy was pregnant. He put the observations in his head, waiting for Harry's nod in reply. Briefly, he wondered if the boy would be able to live throughout the pregnancy at all.

"Let's get him into the table then, shall we?" he asked motioning for the table.

Draco's hand automatically clutched Harry's, squeezing it tightly for assurance. "It's alright. Richard will take care of you and the baby" Harry whispered back to the scared blonde, stroking the pale locks of hair and planting a soft kiss on the forehead. He led Draco to the high examination table which was behind the wall, needing stairs near its edge for the patient to climb. Meanwhile disbelieving silver eyes stared back at the brunette, unsure of what to make with the open display of affection.

"Now lie on your back" Richard instructed, watching patiently as the blonde did as he was told. Harry never left his husband's side, his large hand enveloping Draco's smaller one—squeezing it if he was uncomfortable. Richard felt the boy tense underneath his fingers when he gently lifted the shirt to examine the flat stomach. Going with his habit, he began saying his observations as he went along the procedure. "You're underweight. A few pounds should be good for you and the baby. I feel no irregularities with the womb, its normal" and so he went on with his examination.

Fifteen minutes later, he'd finished his inquiry and now set the boy back into the leather sofa to discuss his findings with the couple. Looking directly at Harry and giving him a silent reprimand he spoke, "You should feed your husband more. He's to thin and it might not be good for the baby. He'll need his strength so I suggest that you let him eat what ever he wants!" he said with a cheeky smile, knowing about the strange foods often asked from cravings. "Is there anything you want?" he asked, directing the question to Draco.

"No. Nothing" _I want my husband to fall in love with me, _Draco added silently as he blushed at the comment and so did Harry. "I can tell he's about nearly three months along, I can say its safe to travel and ride as of now" he continued. Before the appointment, Harry had mentioned something about his husband's health for travel. "Nothing too strenuous, mind you" he said ending his formal examination. "But the exercise will keep that unwanted baby fat off when you deliver"

"Thank you" Harry said with a curt nod and offering a hand to Draco as he stood up. The blonde took it gratefully. "See you soon Richard" he said waving goodbye and exiting the clinic. The pair walked in silence towards the car until Harry broke it. "How about some ice cream from your favorite shop?" he asked the boy tentatively, referring to the shop where they sat for snacks after Draco's nausea attack. He waited for the boy's reply as they both entered the car. Unconsciously, he also waited for Draco to put on his seatbelt before starting the engine.

Draco smiled before replying. "That would be nice"

. . .

Downtown London was bustling with people on a regular basis, today was no exemption as the crowds filled the streets. Natasha sat in front of a small restaurant. It was simple, nothing to expensive. She was trying to keep the money in her pockets for now as she waited for the aristocratic Malfoy heir to finally be hers, but it was not he whom she was meeting today. Instead, she met a man who had a goal similar to her own—getting rid of the child in Malfoy's womb.

"Good afternoon, madam. What may I get for you?" the waitress of the store asked her with a bow. Natasha merely lifted an eyebrow in response and handed the thin menu to the girl before speaking. "Lemon grass tea and assorted pastries would be nice." She replied with a smile, keeping her innocent image at bay. She could feel the eyes of multiple men watching her from within the shop, as well as those who were walking by. All curious of whom she was meeting.

"Lady Natasha" a masculine voice greeted from behind her. Smiling, she pleasantly greeted back, without turning around and insisted on waiting for the man to walk in front of her before she presented a hand. When he did, she noticed his features—a brunette with piercing blue eyes. He took her petite hand in his, kissing the pale skin on it before taking his seat across her. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said.

"The pleasure is all mine" she replied back coyly. How many times had she said exactly the same lines when ever her family requested for her to rub shoulders with noblemen? She said it countless of times before, but she couldn't help but find herself interested in the man before him. "It hardly seems fair that you know my name, while I don't know yours" she made her move, eyeing him carefully from beneath her lowered lashes.

"Pardon my ignorance" The man apologized with a bow. "My name is Jean Clear" he said, extending his hand to offer another kiss on hers. Her order came, just as she was about to reach for his hand. They stopped mid-way and pulled back their fingers, looking away.

"Is there anything I could get for you sir?" The waitress asked the question again, this time pointed at Jean instead of Natasha. "A cup of coffee, if you please" Jean replied, ushering the girl away and continuing their conversation. The pleasantries ended and they seriousness covered their features.

"Why come to me?" the question came from Natasha, looking curiously at the man in front of her. She may be a red headed aristocrat but she was not an idiot. Despite men's common thinking that women were only born for household duties, she had asked her father to learn within the house walls. "There are other women who would gladly aid your request, Mr. Clear"

"You are smarter than them" Jean countered. Since her arrival in London, Jean had watched her clearly and he knew of her intend to wed the Malfoy heir. He also knew of her background in studies, the girl almost had the knowledge of university level. She could easily plan and play her way into the mansion—easy access to his goal.

"You flatter me, Mr. Clear" she said with a coy smile behind stern eyes. Her features may be laughing, but she was with all seriousness in this matter. She will not be played by a man, if one; she will be the one to play him. His proposal might sound promising, she will consider it. She looked hard now, looking into his eyes. "Do not take me for a fool"

"I do not intend to play you for a fool" he said, efficiently lying through his teeth without giving away his betrayal. He had told many lies before this to get into social ranks. This was nothing more than childish games to him now. Deceit and treachery would never be fair game against him. "You and I both want the same thing" he said, leaning further into the table now and lowering his voice. Of course he'd want no one else to hear this conversation.

"Draco Malfoy" she said in a whisper, watching him nod slightly in her direction. She was curious now, interested—very interested in what this man was about to say. If truly this man could provide her what her mother had failed to, she happily give him his rewards in return. A few galleons? The promise of friendship? Perhaps even one of her friends for his bed? She doubted anyone of them will mind, giving his looks. There was something more to his plan, she could feel it. In time, he would tell her without even knowing it.

"What do you propose we do, Mr. Clear?"

"Oh please, call me Jean. We are friends after all?" She eyed him careful then nodded. So it was friendship he was after. Truthfully enough, being acquainted to her would guarantee more privileges. She was after all one of the more favored 'blossoms' for this spring's festivities; there were many families who wanted their sons to marry her and their daughters to become her. She looked at him, eyeing him coyly for show to those suspicious eyes around them, waiting for him to continue.

"Potter celebrates his birthday annually. Perhaps you know as much?" he began. She nodded, now taking a sip of her tea and reaching for a pastry. His coffee had arrived not long ago and was now steaming in his fingers. He looked at her, fully knowing that she was clueless and then continued, "This year, his party had favored the equestrian theme. It was, I believe, Lady Lily's request" Natasha could only nod, not really following what this bit of information was relevant for.

"Please go on, Jean. You are starting to bore me" she said, icily. Fork in hand, she cut a bit of pastry on her plate and ate it. She tried to feign her knowledge about the current subject, but in truth, she had no idea what the man was talking about. Who cares about Potter's birthday? She was after Draco Malfoy, not his husband. Idly, she let her thoughts slide as he continued to talk.

"An accident" he said, stopping to see if anyone was listening. "An accident with the horses shall success fully rid us of the bastard he's carrying. Therefore releasing him from the contract and making him eligible to wed"

Natasha merely stared at him, his words still processing in her mind. In her hand was the small fork she'd used to eat her pastry, it was now between the linen table and her whitening knuckles. "Contract?" she asked after regaining her composure. What contract was he talking about? Why had she not been informed of this? She grasped her fork tighter. Her mother would have a bit of explaining to her later for now; this man in front of her will be her supplier of information. She intended to milk him for all he was worth.

"The contract, which legally binds him to Potter for the remainder of his pregnancy" Jean stated, taking a sip of his coffee and allowing his words to sink in before continuing. There was a lot more things he knew about the Potter-Malfoy situation then he led on, but he was not about to reveal that much as of late "The wedding was not his choice but Potter's. The bloody man blackmailed him into marriage because of his bastard which Draco is carrying. Draco never wanted to marry him. After kill the disgusting thing in his womb and he'll divorce Potter, making him eligible to wed again. Richer, with half of Potter's estate along with him"

Natasha smile now, but she could not be fooled. "Seems you've got it ironed out; why need me?" she asked, her face hard and voice of any emotion. Having a poker face was really essential when you were in the higher ranks of society. It made your feelings unable to be read. Jean was proving himself to be useful with each passing second, she thought, but there was still a nagging question in her mind. He had it all planned out, what need was there for her to join the party?

"Marry him and I take my revenge on Potter" Of course that was a lie, but she couldn't tell anyway. He'd said it as if he really meant in. He was internally patting himself on the shoulder. He needed her as a fall guy, someone to put the blame on if it all goes wrong. If there was something he wanted from this entire ploy—it was the Malfoy heir himself. He inwardly smiled, eyeing her expression as she bought the lie. Of course those who didn't live in London could easily be played by London's local, such as the case now.

"You need me to get you into the party?" she asked, eyeing him. She was one of the most wanted maidens in London. Surely Potter would see that and invite her. Jean approached her for friendship to gain access into the party and take his revenge. It was all so easy to figure out! She happily took a bit of her pastry as he nodded. Of course she was smart; her mother told her that everyday!

. . .

In a day, Harry had discovered two things about his husband; one was that the boy favored sweet and second was that the boy favored chocolate above all sweets. After the appointment with Doctor Cullen in the afternoon, he'd taken Draco to the café located in the heart of London. It was a small and humble café, but its cozy atmosphere gave the couple the light mood which carried out into the night. Bag in hand, which contained a chocolate mouse cake which was enclosed in a hard chocolate cover, the pair drove back into the manor in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" Harry finally said, unable to hold his guilt any longer. The blonde had taken to looking at the window and pretending he was not in the car at all. He knew it was because of his sudden departure without a word. He didn't want this to progress any further. He felt something for the blonde, a pull in his heart said as much when ever the said boy was disdainful towards him. For now, he wanted the boy's forgiveness so maybe they could start on a clean slate.

Draco merely looked at him in wonder, not knowing what the man was apologizing for. "About before…" he heard him continue. Did Harry regret bedding him? Did he regret marrying him? The flood of uncertainties made him unable to react, he was frozen. "I left without a word during our wedding night" he finished. Draco released the breath which he was holding; there was a warm feeling in the bottom of his stomach upon hearing his husband's apology, but it faded when he remembered just who he had been with.

"Don't play me as a fool, Potter. There was somewhere you'd rather be" Draco replied coldly, folding his hands over his chest in a huff. He was annoyed, but at whom he couldn't really answer. It irritated him that the brunette only apologized now, with a strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach that gave him butterflies. At the same time, he hated himself for being cold to his spouse, when he knew all to well that he didn't want the man to hate him. But the wound was too fresh, he couldn't let the animosity he felt towards his husband go just yet.

There was silence, when Harry didn't reply immediately. Scratching the back of his head as they headed a turn, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "I guess, I haven't been the best husband, have I?" he sighed, hearing the blonde fidget beside him. Seeing that the boy gave no inclination to hold his anger, it was better for him to vent it out now; Harry decided and controlled his own anger which was steadily rising.

"Damn right, Potter"

Harry shifted his head to look at the boy beside him. There was a slight pout on the light pink lips with an aristocratic sneer on the boy's features. It looked kind of cute from this view; hell, Draco was cute, really cute. "I think its only fair to call your husband by his given name" he said playfully, unable to resist as another bigger sneer was formed on his companions face. The anger had subsided in Harry, as he watched the adorable blonde beside him fume some more.

"Fine, _Harry_" Draco said from behind his teeth. "Look" he said, turning to face the green-eyed brunette. "I know you had—" he paused, thinking of a word for the adultery "_business_ to take care of" There, that should sound about right. "You don't have to explain it to me" he said finally, moving his attention back to the window. He didn't bother looking at the man beside him again—he didn't want to; it hurt too much.

That made Harry pause. He was trying to make amends for his hasty departure and now the boy was being cold to him. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, letting too much anger strain his voice than he could have liked, catching his partner off guard. Fury was in those emerald eyes and silver glared back with the same amount of hate. He cursed himself, he was older and therefore he should have held back his anger longer.

"I didn't agree to be your husband just so you can warm another's bed!" Draco yelled back. There was uncontrolled anger, which he'd been bottling up for the past week. He let it free now. He didn't want this outburst to happen in the manor. "I know you have someone else, so leave me be to my own misery. I was a fool, no need to rub it in my face"

"What are you talking about?" the question was quiet—almost uncertain coming from Harry as his listened to his husband continue. Something was terribly wrong, perhaps a misunderstanding?

"Don't play coy with me _Harry_. The moment I fall asleep you run back into your mistresses arms!"

Harry was confused now. "What the hell are you talking about?" forcing himself to calm down. Okay, now he knew were the distaste was coming from.

"I'm not a fool. I saw you with her outside the manor the day you disappeared!"

Then it hit him—Hermione; when they'd gone to see his parents. He turned to face the angry eyes of his husband now. There was a smile on his face that aggravated the blonde more. "What the hell are you smiling about? Don't make fun of me!" Draco yelled, his cheeks tinting an angry red with frustration and fury. There was no way he would allow his husband to make a fool of him twice in one day.

Harry barely held a laugh now, letting the sound come from deep in his chest. He pulled the car over at the nearest tree and stopped the engine. "What are you doing?" protest came from the boy beside him. Harry only gave him a predatory look. Draco blushed crimson, pressing his back to the door to move away. Damn, he could inhale the masculine scent of Harry and a whole array of memories went through his head—their first two encounters, when Harry had saved him twice, it all came pouring back. Damn it, why couldn't he hold his emotions?

"I…" he started, moving as close to the blonde as he could. Draco was inching away further onto the door behind him. "Am kissing my husband" he ended, taking Draco's head into his large hands and pulling the blonde into a soft kiss, earning a moan in response from the boy before he caught himself. It was too much, simply too much. He could feel himself turning into mush in his husband's arms as a tongue teased his lips and entered his mouth. He wanted to give in, but he couldn't. It took all his will power to look away.

"Stop it!" he demanded, using all his strength to push the man off him. Harry gave another laugh and made him angrier. "I am not your play thing!" he yelled, fists hitting the man as hard as he could. He wanted to curse him. He wanted to drive a knife into the brunette heart just to make the man realize how much it hurt to have his feelings played with. But at the same time, he wanted to those lips to touch his again. Tears were now pushing against his eyes, but he fought them—Malfoy's do not cry; these were just the hormones.

"Hermione isn't my mistress" Harry finally told him, restarting his engines and zooming off to the manor. Draco didn't say a word. Of course Harry could deny it. Who in their right mind would willingly admit to an affair? That was beyond stupid. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, harder now. Knowing the lie was hard enough, having it said to your face was even harder. Why couldn't Harry just say the truth? He slumped to the car's covered seat and looked away, not wanting to face the man who haunted his dreams.

The car grew quiet and cold as they drove towards the manor.

. . .

"Draco dear, what's wrong?" Lily greeted the couple and was surprised to find her son-in-law quieter than usual. She gave Harry a warning look before turning back to the pregnant boy beside her. "Sweetie" she cooed now, lowering her gaze to the boy's eye level and seeing anger mixed with hurt in the boy's eyes. "Did something happen?" she asked, her voice softer now and enveloping the boy into her arms.

Draco mentally cursed the hormones flooding his body as he failed to choke back a sob that escaped his lips. Finally giving in, he let sobs erupt from his body and all the emotions he had kept inside since their wedding night found their way into Lily's shirt. "Hush dear, everything will be fine" Lily held him, as she led him inside. They walked into one of Harry's sitting rooms. Elloi and Chai wagged their tails and eager followed them in the room. Only Draco's sobs echoes through the area.

"He doesn't love me" he confessed, earning a shocked look from his mother in law. Perhaps she thought he was lying? But he didn't move from his position and didn't say a word, waiting for her to respond. "If not for this child, he wouldn't even have looked twice at me" he said, not caring if it was his husband's mother he was crying to. He wanted it out—he wanted all the feelings he felt for his spouse to disappear because it hurt to much.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked him. She studied his features with a careful eye. She had raised her con better than this. She always wanted him to be faithful and deep down she knew he would never have married the boy in front of her, if he didn't have feelings for him. Overall she was confused.

"He left with her the day after the wedding" He muttered under his breath. Elloi was on his leg, whimpering. Draco smiled at the innocent puppy and scooped the dog into his arms. "Hello boy" he greeted the small dog who happily barked back. "Papa's crying" he said idiotically, but he past the point of caring. He lifted up the small white dog into his arms and caressed the soft fur beneath his fingers.

Lily didn't need to put two and two together; she knew why her son left that day. She blamed herself for the misconception now. "Oh dear, I'm sorry" she said pulling Draco into a tight hug. The boy was confused in her arms. "It's not your fault mum" he said into the hug, completely misunderstanding the situation.

"Yes it is Draco" she gave in, looking at him in the eyes with tears of her own. "If I didn't ask him to rush to Ireland, he wouldn't have left you! I didn't know that you were already in the manor!" she nearly cried, pulling her hands to her face in shame. "I'm sorry. I should have asked him first, instead of demanding him to come"

"What do you mean, Ireland?"

"I was furious about not being able to attend your wedding. I told him to come see his father and me in Ireland immediately. I didn't know that you were here."

"Oh" He knew she wouldn't lie to him. Now her swallowed his guilt at all the awful things he'd said to his husband. "Oh no"

. . .

"Harry?" He called out, knocking on the wooden door of his husband's quarters. The room was dimmed and quiet, with only the lights from the shelves to illuminate the room. The albums were not neatly stacked underneath the coffee table, handy work of the maids, he thought. Cautiously he walked farther into the room, without receiving an answer. He didn't know if this would anger the man or not, but he didn't care—all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Harry?" he tried calling out again, louder this time but still gaining no response. The shower wasn't running, so he crossed that out of his list and moved further into the bedroom. He large glass doors leading into the balcony, maybe his husband was out for fresh air? Deciding to take the risk, he took small tentative steps into the balcony; the cold air hitting his skin at once, making him shiver.

There he was, sitting on the plush couch with his feet on the round cushion. The man looked peaceful, his features relaxed with no signs of any wrinkles on them. When was the last time he saw his husband's sleeping face? It was exhilarating, he didn't want to disturbed him but it seemed to late when eye lids fluttered open to reveal brilliant green eyes.

"You should eat something. You look like shit" was the first words to come from the brunette's mouth. Immediately Draco went into a defensive mode. He didn't need to be played with and he didn't want to hear any further insults from his husband.

"I come here to apologize and first thing you do is mock me!" he burst out, looking furious as ever and began to stop away but Harry's laughter froze his movements.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said, sitting up now with his legs no longer on the cushion but on the floor. "I meant that you look half starved and is in dire need of food. Have you eaten?"

Draco shook his head. "Stay here. I'll have the maids bring us something. I'm starved too" Harry continued, walking closer to him now. Draco could feel the heat emanating from his partner's dark skin, making him blush crimson. "Would you like to dine inside? You look like your freezing!"

"Yes. Thank you" Inside was much better than it was outside. The temperature was higher and therefore much comfortable to the blonde. Harry lead him near the coffee table, and allowed him to sit down. "Here" he said, offering a thick long sleeved shirt to the half freezing boy. Draco accepted and shrugged it on but the fabric of the shirt was cold as well, not really helping his condition much. The shirt was long, covering past his hips.

Harry looked at the cold boy who was sitting on the couch before deciding to slide over and loop his arms around him. "It's not good for the babies if their mum freezes to death" he said with a chuckle as he felt the boy tense underneath his touch. It felt too comfortable in Harry's arms, Draco soon found out as heat covered his body. Having Potter closer to him, enough to inhale the man's scent, also gave him heat—this one traveling to his nether regions.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, barely being able to keep his breath steady as the warmth brew into heat that flooded his nether regions. He started fidgeting, but that made the problem a whole lot worse with his erection springing alive. He silently thanked his husband for giving him a thick shirt to hide him from embarrassment. "Keeping you warm" was the only reply he received.

"I'm warm enough. Thank you" he said back, trying to keep his voice steady while his partner shifted behind him with delicious friction. He moaned, cursing under his breath as he did. He was loosing himself again. It was his lack of self control that led him into this predicament in the first place. He fought to keep his urges down.

"Mum told me everything" he barely whispered, with the heat prickling into his skin like wild fire as Harry held him. He shifted, rubbing on something hard against his bum that made him blush. No, he stopped the unwanted desires before they progressed. Harry groaned beside him, the delicious sound heating his flesh a few more degrees.

"Oh" was Harry's only word. Since their first contact, he felt the need surging into his system but he fought it down. The blonde's fidgeting didn't help his problem any further. He longed to feel the pale skin beneath his fingers once more. Draco moaned.

It was Harry's turn to freeze, hearing the boy's obvious moan from his arms. "Are you?" Harry's voice grew quiet as yet another moan emerged from the blonde. Fuck; that was doing wonders for his manhood and his self-control. Letting his hand, unconsciously run over the boy's inner thigh. The temperature in the room suddenly climbed a few degrees as the blonde moaned again.

"Fuck" Draco muttered, feeling the heat of Harry's hand glide of his thigh and nearly touching him. This was the reason they were married. He turned around now, feeling bolder than before and capturing the brunette's lips against his own. He let his erection rub into the hard stomach pressed against him with wonderful friction that made his body shiver in delight. "Harry" he breath out, saying the name of his lover. All thought of the fight fading away.

Harry lost all his control, crushing his lips into the blonde's with pure need. It had been so long since they've made love. Pouring all their emotions into the kiss, they both moaned again rubbing their bodies against each other. Draco barely registered that he was carried, wrapping his legs around his lover upon pure instinct and adding more pressure on his erection. Hands roamed his body hastily, a cool hand touching his heated skin.

"Oh god" he moaned out, feeling Harry touch his sensitive nipple and pinching. This time he hissed in pain, making the brunette stop. "Don't pinch. It hurts" he was barely able to say the sentence with Harry's other hand caressing his stomach from beneath the shirt and a tongue attacking his neck, planting kisses and tracing the invisible points with long sensual licks.

"I'm sorry" he barely heard as his husband kisses against his collar bone and up against towards his neck. He could feel fingers going up and down his sides, ever so often one would stray towards his sensitive nipples and touch in tenderly as if the man was scared of hurting him again. His lover's mouth crushed against his own for another heated kiss.

Harry broke the kiss to look at his lover. The beautiful blonde locks sticking to his partner's face as sheen of sweat appear on his forehead. He wanted to consume the delectable creature in front of him. Placing kisses once more, he worshipped the skin beneath his fingers with every kiss then sliding a hand under the boy's shirt and revealing a pale stomach which carried his child. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss it. From underneath the shirt he saw a pink nipple. He knew how sensitive they were and pushed the thick shirt higher to give him enough room to lick the rosy buds.

Draco drove himself to the hard thigh which was in between his legs when he felt a soft tongue lick his over sensitive nipple, sending brilliant waves of pleasure through out his body. "Oh fuck!" he gasped, burying his hands in his lover's dark hair, pulling him closer to his body. "More please" he barely found himself saying as his husband moved to the other nipple and did the same—playing with the bud with his soft lips and wet tongue.

"Harry" he said again, when the hot mouth moved to the center of his torso with kisses trailing down. Strong hands were massaging his inner thighs and pulling the pajama bottoms he had changed into. Inch by agonizing inch, the cloth was removed from his body. He hissed as the cool air hit his already weeping erection. There was pressure pushing on his thighs, urging them apart.

"Master Harry?" A knock came from the door, and the sound of a girl came from the outer room. The wall separated the inner bedroom from the entrance, hiding the bed from sight. The pair stopped all movements, but Harry was quick to regain his senses. Placing kiss on the blonde's lips, he fixed himself and moved towards the outer room. "Please place the tray on the table" he said, pointing to the coffee table before allowing the girl to leave.

Meanwhile Draco lay on the bed, legs spread widely apart, knees drawn upward and arms carelessly beside him. He was breathing hard but unmoving. He only lifted his head, went he felt the shift of the bed near his feet. Looking down, he watched as his lover crawled towards him with a predatory look in his green eyes. He didn't have time to react when a soft tongue licked the pre-cum of his member. He moaned, pumping hard into the heated mouth.

Harry nearly choked when the hard length hit the back of his throat as Draco pushed his hips towards him. Holding on to the said hips, he began bobbing his head—teasing the erection in his mouth with long slow licks before changing the pace and earning quite a few naughty noises from the blonde. He gave one long suck before his lover came into his mouth which he happily lapped on and swallowed. Finding his way to his elbows on the blonde's side, he kissed the swollen lips once more then murmured "You were great love" but the boy was already asleep.

. . .

Morning came, with the tempting smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses. Grey eye fluttered open as Draco reached for his platinum blonde hair to give it a soft ruffle. Early sunlight flooded the room from the huge sliding windows, illuminating the rich colors that surrounded the décor. Looking around, it was then that Draco realized that this was not his room. He pulled the covers from himself, noting the sticky sensation he felt between his legs and blushed. Images of yesterday's events all came rushing back to him. It dawned on him like a bucket of cold ice—they had sex.

"Good morning" he heard a deep voice come from the balcony. Glancing up, he saw that his husband was shirtless with only a thin pair of pajama bottoms. His green eyes seemed livelier in the morning, than it was been the night before as the man lazily made his way to Draco's side. "Are you alright?" he asked, tenderly touching the side of Draco's face before giving it a quick peck. "Would you like to join me for breakfast outside?" Draco absently nodded and allowed himself to be led out into the balcony.

There was a full breakfast on the round table, like Harry had promised, waiting for them. There was also the smell of fresh coffee and hot chocolate laid out for them—the chocolate, he guesses, was for him since he couldn't consume coffee. Caffeine was bad for the baby. He sat on a cushioned chair were his husband led him, still a bit disoriented from sleep and confused about the events taking place.

"You should eat up" Harry said from beside him, cautiously placing a sliced bagel on his plate then a few pieces of bacon and egg. There was a smile on those handsome features as he talked, but still Draco couldn't allow his worries to die down. Why did his husband change in a day?

"Why?" the question barely registered to him. He watched at the brunette before him stopped his movements then smiled again. "Because you need your energy" was the only answer he got, but he didn't buy it. He wasn't going to let this go that easily. He wanted answers!

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, now with his voice barely a whisper. He didn't know why he asked it. He liked the fact that his husband was being nice to him. But there was still a nagging feeling in his chest, that's why he asked. Was it because of the sex last night? Did it burden the brunette and make him feel guiltier?

This time, Harry stopped his ministrations and looked down at his own empty plate. He sighed, running a hand through his wind hair before deciding to finally say it. "I haven't been the best husband, that much I know" He started. "But I want to be. Look" he paused now, to glance at the blonde and catch those glimmering silver eyes. "Give me a chance to know you. Maybe friends?" he asked, anxious for either the blonde's acceptance of rejection.

"What about last night?" Draco's question caught Harry off guard but he responded immediately.

"Last night wasn't a mistake." A warm feeling started to flood into Draco's heart. He could feel like he was about to burst with happiness—he blames hormones for being so emotional, but he was happy. "But I don't want this marriage to be just sex." Sure, it wasn't the words that he wanted to hear, but it was a start.

"Okay" he replied, before Harry's lips caught his own in another kiss.

. . .

The weekend rolled in, and before anyone had noticed, the party was already in full swing. Everyone was dressed in their best robes for the occasion. Ladies all in a dazzling array of dresses and men dressed handsomely in their suits. Balls of color decorated the trees that would light up when darkness played on the skies. The stables were open for the horses to be brought in and cared for while waiting for the festivities to begin. As of yet, the most waited couple was still not seen among the crowds of people.

"Hermione!" Lily greeted with a huge smile on her face. She dressed in a brilliant blue gown that framed her figure with her hair lifted into a high arrangement on the back of her head. She gave the younger red head a peck on the cheek, just like she had the other female guests. "You look lovely!" She commented, eyeing Hermione's soft pink and brown equestrian apparel.

"Thank you" Hermione said with a blush. Ron, who was behind her, also greeted Harry's mother in a similar manner. He gave Lily a kiss on the hand before bowing. "Ron! You've grown into such a fine gentleman!" she said happily, giving the boy a peck on the cheek as well. Ron was dressed in male equestrian attire which was red with golden trimmings.

"James is in the stables with the horses, won't you have a look?" Lily offered, pointing casually to the stables with her champagne filled hand. Clearly there was a fine man with ruffled black hair who rode one of the horses, but he was a bit too old to be Harry. Same smiling features and the same carefree expression, Harry had grown into his father's likeness. "The man still thinks he's thirty!" she jested with a smile.

"Hermione!" There was another voice who called her, turning around; she barely had time to recognize the long jet black hair that was flying towards her before the breath was taken out of her lungs. "Pansy!" she said in recognition, lifting the head form her chest and pulling the girl into a long heated kiss. The kiss was sweet; it had been the first one they'd shared in almost two weeks with Hermione helping Blaise organize the party and such.

A cough from behind them, forced the pair apart. The couple blushed fierce colors of red when the voice started speaking. "Would you like to introduce me?" The voice was fairly similar to Pansy's, but it was a bit higher. Pansy in response merely blushed and faced the owner of the voice, never letting go of Hermione's hand. The older girl stood frozen in shock, of seeing the splitting image of her girlfriend.

"Hermione, this is my sister Pamela" she said in a low voice, that only Hermione could hear her. "She's my twin sister" there was silence as the other girl registered what Pansy had said. Pansy was embarrassed, not because she had a sister but keeping the truth from her lover felt like lying.

"Pleased to meet you" the Pansy-look-alike, Pamela, said with a curtsy and bow.

"Oh. Uhm. . . please to meet you too Pamela" Hermione nearly shuttered out, still looking at both girls in disbelief. Ron on the other hand couldn't take it any more—he started laughing, effectively breaking the tension between the three girls. Hermione silently thanked him for this, as she felt the breath she was holding be released. In all honestly, she wasn't mad—how could she when her lover pouted so adorably in front of her?

"Pansy! Pamela!" a call came from behind them, this time it was Theo and Dean who were making there way before them. The pair of boys greeted the twins with similar pecks on the cheeks and hugs. "So you finally told her, huh?" Theo asked; the question was directed to Pansy who blushed red in response and nodded her head.

"How'd she take it?" Dean spoke this time, looking between Pansy's blush and Pamela's smile. He failed to notice the building rage that was building from beside him as Hermione kept her fumes intact.

"_She_ is standing right here. So please refrain from speaking as if I weren't here" Hermione said as calmly as she could lever her voice before turning to her lover. "Pansy love, honestly, I'm shocked but I'm not mad" she said in a long breath, letting the girl's arms loop themselves around her waist. "But please, bloody hell, no more surprises like this okay?" she nearly begged, hugging the girl towards her and burying her face in Pansy's hair.

"Promise" the younger girl whispered from Hermione's chest as she buried herself deeper into the hug.

Meanwhile the crowd's buzzing slowly quieted down, not because of the small scene involving the Parkinson twins, but because of the group of boys parading themselves towards them in strong brilliant stallions. Harry led the group, but he wasn't on a horse. He was instead, holding the reins of a horse with Blaise and Seamus riding behind him of horseback.

There was a big smile on Harry's features—it wasn't his seductive, flirty smile; this one was genuine. He chose not to ride a horse today. He didn't want all the glory to be on him alone and decided to have Draco ride the horse instead, with him walking proudly beside him. He still wore an equestrian uniform for the games that were to be held later, for now he was happy to have stunned the crowds once more at his unexpected entrance.

"That was great love" Harry said, offering a hand to help Draco dismount which the blonde took gratefully. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly once his husband's feet touched the ground, planting a kiss on the pale cheek before turning to his friends. He looked—better, he seemed to glow today and they all knew that it wasn't simply because it was his birthday. Perhaps, it was because of the young pregnant blonde who stood beside him.

"Happy Birthday!" they all greeted, moving to give him hugs, pecks on the check and pats on the back. He held Draco's hand the entire time, as if reassuring the blonde. Once the formalities were over, he stepped back and took his place beside the blonde to securely wrap an arm around his waist.

"You two seem cozy!" Seamus commented with a laugh, taking a glass of champagne form the waiter. Everyone it the group seemed to agree, raising their glasses for a toast. "To Harry and his lovely bride!" They all chorused aloud, earning a deep blush from the silver eyed boy. Harry laughed again in response. This was perfect; he had his lovely husband beside him, a group of loyal friend beside him and most of all his child on the way to being born!

"Thanks" Draco said with a smile to accompany his blush, earning his round of hugs and kisses from his friends. He spotted Hermione, and casually gave her his hand for a handshake but the girl didn't take it.

"You're married to my best friend! You could at least give me a hug!" She said gratefully with a huge grin on her face, releasing her girlfriend's hand to wrap her arms around Draco.

"You aren't mad?" he softly asked in the embrace.

"Why would I be?"

"Aren't you his lover?"

The question came to Hermione as a shock. "Oh dear god, no!" She exclaimed, forgetting to hold her laughter. "Me with that oaf!" she said in between giggles, earning a defensive complaint from the said boy.

"I'm not that bad!" Harry said, momentarily breaking his conversation with Ron and Seamus. Blaise seems to have run off—probably to fuck some girl again. The boy just couldn't keep it in his pants!

"I'm with someone at the moment and I think you know her" Hermione further added, pulling the black haired girl beside her and watching as silver eyes grew wild. "Pansy!" Draco said in shock, as the girl nodded.

"How long?"

"Since you wedding" the girl relied shyly with a blush then gave Draco a hug. For the first time since his wedding, Draco was relieved! His husband didn't have a mistress after all! He rejoiced in his heart as he tightened his arms around Pansy. Maybe his husband did love him after all! He said in his head as he let the girl go.

Pansy, now noticing their lack of company, "Have you seen Theo?" she suddenly asked, making the whole group turn towards her—each one shaking there head in a 'no'. That was odd; usually that boy would stick around until the end. "Should we go find him?" she continued, now feeling concern flood her system but Hermione's shook her head.

"Let him have his own time" She explained. Obediently Pansy followed her.

"Has anyone seen Oliver?" The question came from Draco now, earning an unnoticed glance from the birthday boy. Harry clenched his fist beside him, not letting the emotion betray his face. Excusing himself, he made his way towards his spouse and protectively wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "Harry!" Draco questioned from his arms, relaxing into the embrace as Harry whispered back "Missed you"

"I think he's at the stables with Dean and Lucky" Pansy replied, remembering that she'd left the boys earlier today. They'd both wanted to ride horses early in the morning, but given her last encounter with Harry's horses, she decided to take a rain check and find her lover instead.

"That's a great idea!" Seamus said enthusiastically. "Why don't we all ride some horses?" He asked, looking at his friends and knowing they wouldn't say no to a challenge. He put the champagne down of the nearest waiter's tray and motioned for them to follow him towards the stables; his eyes quickly surveying the crowds locking a pair of brown eyes with his own before moving along.

"Feeling up to going for a ride?" Harry asked his pregnant spouse, fearing much for the baby's safety as well as the blondes. Not all the horses in his stables today were his own; there was a number from his friends and several brought by guests for the festivities and the games for later on today. "We can take a seat under the oak tree and watch them instead" he offered, praying to god that the stubborn blonde forget his pride for once.

During the past few days, he'd gotten to know his husband. The boy heated the smell of wild berries, it made him sick. He hated being in hospitals because of a childhood trauma with an intern nurse who made a mistake in pricking his arm—hence the fear of needles as well. Draco had a sweet tooth and was very fond of chocolates; he had a favorite confectionery in the city which made seashell chocolates. Most of all, the boy was as stubborn as he was, never backing down at a challenge. He nearly cursed Seamus for the challenging tone as the blonde shook his head.

"I think I fancy a bit of riding" Draco said, with a smile painting his features. Harry sighed from beside him and interlaced their fingers together before leading them into the stables.

"You're stubborn you know that right?"

"Yes" Draco said proudly as they walked towards the Potter stables near the back of the property. He suddenly paused when his eyes caught the familiar tresses of his mother coming towards him. "Mother!" he greeted with a big smile as she opened her arms, offering an embrace.

"Draco sweetie, you look healthier" she said in their embrace, noticing that the blonde definitely put on some weight since the wedding. If Lucius hadn't insisted on going to France for their third honeymoon, she would have gotten to see her son sooner! But then again, maybe the horny old fool wanted her all to himself and for Narcissa, that could never be a bad thing. "Has your husband been treating you well?"

All his wishes seemed to com true—not only was his Harry treating him better, but he had gotten to see his dearly missed mother. "Yes, he has" he said, forgetting the Malfoy smirk and giving a smile. No need for formalities now, it was his mother after all. "I've missed you and the manor" he stated, as Harry moved to his side protectively; the sweet scent of his man immediately filling his senses.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you made it!" Harry greeted with a smile, kissing the hand which was offered to him. He didn't notice the blonde boy's proud smile from behind him as he kissed Narcissa's hand in a gentlemanly gesture. Even before, he would have done the same to any lady since he was brought up with that etiquette in mind. "I would like you to meet my mother" he offered her, quickly scanning the grounds for that tresses of long reddish brown hair.

"That would be wonderful dear" she replied, looping her arms around Draco's offered arm. "Isn't your man amazing, Draco?" she asked once they were safety a few paced behind Harry, looking carefully as her son holding her arm. The other shifted, uncertain of what to say. "Domestic problems?" she noticed, knowing her assumption was correct when the boy fidgeted beside her. "Draco" she called warningly when he made no inclination to reply. There was no longer any time for his reply when they had stopped behind Harry.

"Remus! Sirus! You made it!" Harry's deep voice caught their attention. Narcissa's head perked up, hearing the name of her cousin being said. In a second she quickly noticed the signature deep black locks that were known to the Black family which she also was a part of. She watched the pair, noticing the hold her cousin had on the fair haired man beside him. Both were dressed in casual equestrian attires as well; seemingly ready to ride any minute.

"Cissy!" The voice came from the dark haired man before any more introductions could be made. In the blink of an eye, the man had Narcissa eagerly into his arms to give her a hug. "It's been so long! How have you been?" He asked in one breath, completely forgetting their other company. His actions took everyone by shock; Harry, Lily, Remus and Draco barely keeping their jaws from dropping to the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" The question on everybody's mind came angrily from a voice behind them. "I do not know who you think you are, but I highly suggest that you let go of my wife this **instant**!" the booming voice of Lucius Malfoy came from behind them, making them all turn around to face the angry blonde. His normally passive features were replaced with an expression of anger and protectiveness over his wife. He put himself between the pair, breaking them apart.

"Lucius!" Another voice fallowed behind him, and James Potter finally appeared. It appears that it would be his duty to play peacemaker today, seeing that both his wife and son were dumbfounded along with the other guests who were present. "Lucius calm down" he called to the blonde man, who respectfully enough muted his defensive stance. "Padfoot" he said, using the childhood nickname as he eyed the dark haired man who had just hugged Narcissa. "He has a right to be protective"

"But that's unfair James!" he complained, making his fair haired partner smile in adoration. "I'm family!" he stated, arguing like he was a child and making everyone but the older blonde in question laugh. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he only relaxed when his lover placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and a soft smile. "Sirus" the voice came soft and loving, but it was enough for him to listen.

"I think I should explain" James began, very much like Harry; he nervously scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Narcissa, I believe you are of the Black family, am I correct?" he asked, looking at her and waiting for everyone to see her nod. "Everyone, this is my dear friend, Sirus Black and his husband Remus Lupin" he finally introduced. It took everyone who had yet to know that information a few minutes to digest. Of course the all too protective husband was first to react.

"Cissy, is this true?" Lucius questioned, looking at her with pleading eyes. It was rare for him to show his true emotions; only when his wife or child was threatened did his allow his walls to go down. When Narcissa nodded, he bowed in apology to Sirus "My sincere apologies, Mr. Black" he said moving to bow down, but a hand stopped his shoulders.

"Nonsense! You've taken care of my cousin all these years!" Sirus exclaimed, taking the man into a many hug. Sirus was one of those 'touchy-feely' type of persons who found that physical contact was more than words; hence the reason why he seldom let go of his husband's hand where ever they went. Remus in return, found the touch reassuring and never complained. He simply loved his husband too much.

Draco watched the other couple link hands, feeling the jealousy fill his blood. Somewhere deep down inside, he also wanted a warm hand over his own, but he knew that was impossible at the moment. Husband or not, their status was—friends, and friends didn't hold each other's hand every waking second. He sighed, witnessing the reunion build amongst the adults in Harry's family and his own.

Back in school, James, Remus and Sirus had been best friends—earning themselves the name, golden Trio in Hogwarts University. They were infamous for their notorious pranks, thought none of the said pranks were ever linked to them. The three were to cunning enough not to leave trace or evidence linking them to the jokes they had pulled on countless professors and students. Also they were smart—Remus was anyway. James and Sirus were always more athletic. It was only nearing graduation that they both concentrated on their studies.

"James! How about another round of horse for old times sake!" Sirus suddenly burst out, offering them all ride on the horses. He knew fully well that both his old friend wouldn't back down on a challenge—it was a stubborn trait which James had passed down to Harry. "One round around the track! Loser treats us all to dinner!" he said, now offering a bet as the competitive fire in each one started to rekindle.

"You're on Paddy!" It was James who replied first. Among the three of them, he was always the most competitive. "Lucius, Narcissa, would you like to join us?" he invited with a handsome smile. Of course, he had also been the most approachable one in the trio, making him slightly more appealing to the girls who studied in their school. Remus was often too quiet while Sirus too arrogant.

"Malfoy's do not participate in childish games" Lucius chided, with pride making Draco wince ever so slightly. But alas his rebellious wife was already half-way across the field with her new found friend—Lily Potter, who was always a bit spontaneous herself. The event caused the three other men to laugh loudly.

"It seems your wife thinks otherwise, Lucius" James added, his gaze following the tresses of his wife amongst the crown. "Come on, it will be fun!" he promised, pushing the man on the back so they all walked towards the stables. Lucius no longer had anything to say and followed in defeat. He sighed, there was once a time wherein Malfoys were bound by so many rules. Ever so gently he found his lips curling up, perhaps the now his son could find his own happiness.

"Draco" the voice came from behind them as they followed their fathers towards the stables; automatically Harry put an arm protectively in front of his husband at the unknown intruder. Taking a step forward in a defensive stance, green eyes strained to see who the perpetuator was. He found that he didn't know who the stranger was. His temper began to rise. Green eyes glared like daggers to the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked, in a low and warning tone but the man paid him no heed. Instead, he sidestepped and faced Draco, completely ignoring the angry brunette. Taking a few steps forward and capturing one of Draco's pale hands into his own, he dropped a kiss on the pale skin before looking the blonde in the eye once more. The man never paid any attention to the angry brunette—attempting to piss Harry off.

"Perhaps you remember me?" he asked, taking the stand he had during their first encounter at the masquerade ball. "The annoying boy behind the blue mask, ring a bell maybe?" it was only after the statement this Draco begin to recognize the man in front of him. Distinctly aware of the man in front of him, Draco blushed. It was the persistent lad who had asked him for a dance, on the night of his second encounter with Harry. He was loss for words—Jean Clear, were the only thoughts that formed his mind.

Harry watched as a blush painted on his husband's cheeks. He pressed his lips together, not wanting to create a scene. It was obvious to him that his husband knew the man, but what he wanted to know was to what extent. Was this a past lover? A suitor perhaps? It couldn't be just another friend; he knew the lust behind the deceiving blue eyes that now stared lustfully into his husband. Again subconsciously, he moved in front of Draco to shield the blonde from the intruder.

"I asked for a dance once, would you honor me with a ride?" Jean offered Draco with a bow and an extended hand. Still the blonde did not know what to say when Harry quickly interrupted. "My husband will do no such thing, Mr…?" Harry drifted off; he'd walk into a blind spot without even thinking. It seems all his rational thoughts have left him for the moment, because right now all he saw was green. He didn't find the idea of his husband riding off with a stranger amusing.

"No need for such tone, Lord Potter. I'm simply asking for a ride not a relationship" Jean countered. That's it Jean, he told himself. Push the right buttons and get your words right and Draco would come crawling to you because of his Malfoy pride. Soon that baby in his belly would be no more and he's freed from the contract. He will be yours now be patient. He could see full well that the brunette did not like his persistence towards the blonde haired boy which was perfect. Soon the man would say something inappropriate and his husband would fight back.

"He will have no relationship with scumbag like you" Harry said before he could stop himself, mentally cursing at his stupidity. He had crossed the line. Surely now, Draco would argue back. He knew he had no right to make such a neither decision nor comment for that matter, but he couldn't think straight. He had a gut feeling about this man and it wasn't a very nice vibe which he was getting. He grinded his teeth and waited for the blonde's outburst. He wanted to take back his words, but his stupid Potter pride kept his lips tightly pressed together.

"And just who do you think you are making decision for me _Potter_?" Last name, ouch; it must have really annoyed Draco. The said boy fume now; deliberately pushing Harry's arm aside and stepping close to the other man. "You may be my _husband_ but you do not own me" he said harsher now, glaring daggers at Harry. "You neither control my life nor what I do!" he ended furiously now, and stomping away, holding the arm which Jean had offered him.

In the distance, Narcissa watched as her son stormed off away from his husband. "Oh no" she whispered, loud enough for Lily to hear.

"What is it Cissy?" Lily asked, turning around to see the blonde storm off. "Please tell me Harry didn't do anything stupid again?" she said, looking at Narcissa with pleading eyes. Harry couldn't be that stupid now, could he? She thought reining the horse closer to her friends as they both shared a sorrowful expression.

Harry watched as the pair walked away into the stables, with his fists both growing white in fury. He'd made a mistake, he knew that, but his husband wasn't supposed to walk away with another man. He felt jealousy build up from inside him. First Oliver, now a man he barely even knew! What more could he ask for his birthday? He gritted his teeth from inside his jaw and wondered why he was putting up with this. From the perfect birthday, to one that would be the worst in his books, he soon found out.

Yells erupted from the crowds, as he watched in terror. Draco had fallen off the horse!

Draco knew how to ride horses, of course he did! Anyone with noble blood knew how to ride bloody horses! He thought furiously as he climbed the pale brown stallion which Jean had offered him to ride. He didn't even know the horse's name, but he didn't care. "How dare him?" he muttered with contempt under his breath as he shifted on the saddle. How could the brunette speak as if he were—a rag doll? The man had no right to tell him what he could and could not do! He promised the man his faithfulness during the wedding, but his freedom was not in the bargain.

He shifted consciously on the horse, arranging his formal dress robes which rested over his thighs as he sat a top it. When was the last time he'd ridden a horse? It was only a few months ago, he told himself. The reins felt stiff in his hand and the horse felt uncomfortable—something wasn't right. "Harry!" was the only word he thought of when he felt the horse jolt alive from beneath him, raising its fore legs high into the air as if something had scared in. _The baby_, Draco thought on instinct, grabbing the horse's neck while the beast threatened to throw him off. The blonde's action seemed to aggravate the horse more, failing about from underneath him. There was a strong tug on his shirt when he fell back then all too suddenly a searing pain erupted on his leg.

A boy was first on the scene, pulling back the reins of the wild animal as Oliver came from behind Draco. The older man attempted to catch that falling blonde was unsuccessful. The horse had kicked back at the last moment hitting his face with its hind legs. "Oliver!" the shout came from behind him. Slowly a crowd had gathered around the scene, making it hard for Harry to reach his husband as he struggled to get through the pile of people.

Lucky, immediately dropped from his horse to tame the one Draco had been riding—pulling on the reins more roughly than his smaller counter part and taking the frantic head into his hands. "Shh" he cooed the jumpy animal, while stroking the side of its head. "Calm down" he said repeatedly until the horse quieted down and was taken from him by Joseph, Harry's senior horseman.

"What happened?" the balding man asked him, as he pulled the rogue horse father from the two fallen victims.

"It's not one of ours" Lucky explained, eyeing the unfamiliar horse which he'd just tamed. He gave the man a nod before excusing himself to take care of the fallen man who was hit on the head.

Draco faintly remembered inhaling his husband's scent before closing his eyes. "Draco, Draco. Stay with me love" Harry cooed, pulling up the fallen blonde into his arms and placing a clammy hand of Draco's sweating forehead. "You'll be fine, I promise" he said, kissing the blonde's cheek. He cursed himself with all the hatred he could muster. If he didn't fight with the blonde earlier, than none of this would have happened, he thought while caressing his husband's body against his.

"Harry" It was Ron's voice that brought him back to reality. "The car is waiting to take him to the hospital" he said, putting a hand on the brunette and giving him a sorry look. "It's not your fault mate" he said, comforting his friend the best he can but Harry was too stubborn to listen.

"Get me Lucky and the others in the hospital. No more than family and friends. Not even Pansy's sister. There should be less than fourteen people in the waiting room, counting me" Harry barked down the order like talking to his staff in the office instead of his friend, as he lifted the blonde into his arms and made his way towards the car in frantic pace. Ron understood his friend's demanding state and went back to tell the others—hopefully to calm down the two hyperventilating grandmothers to be as well.

Harry could feel the wetness from under Draco's thigh, He knew it was blood and the fear of losing his child made a shiver run up his spine. The ambulance arrived, just as he entered reached the main entrance of the manor. Immediately paramedics placed Draco on the bed and carried him into the van. Harry felt his blood grow cold when he realized that the blood came from in between Draco's legs.

* * *

. . .

**Author's Note:**

Are you mad at me now?

There were a few scenes in this chapter which I didn't like, but I found it would be such a waste to write over. I didn't know if the love scene was appropriate, but as of that moment the physical connection was all they had. They had gotten hitched because Draco was pregnant—or course that was because of sex. They feelings purely based on bodily pleasure and in truth, I didn't want that for them. Sorry for the selfishness. I had wanted so much more for this chapter but this is all I can do. I hope the next one won't be too much of a disappointment.

Please check out my other HP-DM drama story. **Just Beyond The Sunlight! **It's almost finished!

Give me feedback and review? **15 reviews** will make me happy. Thank you.

Thinking about editing this.

-Arh.581958


	12. Sugary Caramel Apples

Chapter Twelve: Sugary Caramel Apples

. . .

The hospital smelled—clean, bursting with the scent of alcohol and antiseptics mixed together. It wasn't a scent that was appealing to them, but they had no choice. The small white room currently was occupied by a group of thirteen people which was composed of the couple's family and closest friends. There were a few sobs that rolled from Draco's worried mother and a few hushed whispers from both Lily and Lucius who were tying to comfort her.

"What the hell happened?!" Harry yelled with a mighty slam of his hand against the white painted wall behind him. He looked utterly furious, brows creasing together, his jaw tightening and eyes glaring daggers at everyone in the room. He called them because here, because aside from family, they were the people concerned about the whole fiasco. No body uttered a word to answer him because of his current state, it made him angrier.

"Lucky!" he roared, eyeing the tall blonde man who was standing near the door beside Ron. "The horses were your responsibility!" He mocked, while moving closer. He fisted his hands against the man's collar tightly, earning a loud cough from Lucky as the fabric strained his neck.

"Harry!" the retaliation came from Hermione who was once again trying to play peacemaker. She ran to the fighting men, leaving Pansy's side. The Harry didn't notice her. "Stop it!" she commanded, pressing her petite fingers on Harry's upper arms and prying it away from the blonde man. She hated it when Harry transformed into a different man. She turned her head slightly with the expression of panic as she looked at Ron. Immediately the red head joined in to help her.

"Harry, mate!" Ron called, helping Hermione break the two apart. It was a difficult task said and done. Harry, despite being shorter than him, was stronger when he was enraged. The fact that it was Draco who was injured made everything even worse—Harry was livid and ready to kill. With nothing but brute force, he hauled the said man by the arms and gripped him with all his might. Harry struggled in his grasp.

"Ronald! Let go off me!" Harry bellowed, struggling in the red head's hold. He flung his body side to side, but the arms holding him still remained in tack. He fought against Ron's arm, attempting to get free but another pair of hands followed. Blaise was now, also lending a hand. He gripped Harry's left while Ron took the man's right.

Lucky stumbled back when Harry finally released his collar; he choked a few times to regain his breathing. "Lucky are you alright?" Hermione asked from beside him, pressing a soft white handkerchief against his lips. He tasted a bit of blood there where Harry's knuckles connected earlier or maybe it happened when he bit the inside of his mouth earlier, he wasn't really sure.

"Yeah. Thanks" he mumbled against the cloth as he took it from her hands. His breathing was a bit heavy and uneven but it will all calm down sooner or later. He stood back up with Hermione's help, leaning on her shoulder as she led him to the one of the available chairs. He was worried, two people were injured today and one of them was Oliver. Taking a seat, he noticed a more calloused hand was placed on his face.

"Are you alright?" It was Dean; worriedly running a thumb over the man's bruised face. He had walked over when Lucky stumbled back; it was his seat the man was currently occupying. He crouched down, bringing his face to eye-level and checking the blonde's wounds tenderly. "I'm sorry" he apologized, touching the bloody flesh. "Harry didn't mean it, honest" somehow he felt responsible for his friend's unwanted actions and so he needed to apologize.

Lucky felt a smile forming on his lips seeing the concern painted on the boy's features. "It's fine" he said gruffly, wincing when Dean pressed the fabric harder on his face to remove the traced of blood. "Sorry" the teen mumbled back in embarrassment. Behind them, the commotion was still underway. Blaise, Ron and Hermione were trying to calm Harry down.

"Harry calm down!" Blaise hissed in the brunette's ear, grabbing onto one of Harry's arms while Ron took the other. He didn't like seeing Harry like this. It was rare to make Harry Potter this ferocious and the only other instance this ever happened was when Francesca disappeared. That was nearly five years ago and now that the beast in Harry was awakened again—it scared him. It scared all of them.

The currently trapped man fought against his friends' grips, trying to get free but the arms encircling his body were stronger than he was. He was also a bit tired from carrying his husband to the ambulance, but he still kept trying. Ron and Blaise were cursing behind him now, still he didn't care. "Harry!" his name barely registered in his brain when a slap resounded through the room. The stinging sensation slowly flooded from his cheek—Hermione had slapped him.

"You're acting like a prat!" Hermione shouted with a huff, her own jaw was tightening as annoyance began filling her body. "Cease your stupidity! I speak for everyone when I say that we all want to find out what happened" she said, forcing herself to calm down. "But you doing this are making it worse!" They had done this before—they had controlled Harry before when he lost control of himself. It wasn't that much different when they—

Harry was momentarily shocked; his body grew rigid and unable to respond. It wasn't like him to lose himself in rage. It wasn't him. No matter how worse the situation was, he would still remain calm. Even under immense pressure, he was able to maintain his composure. What made him snap? Blaise and Ron loosened their hold on him now, immediately his hands dropped to his side. Two reassuring hands were placed on his shoulders instead.

"Are you calm?" Blaise asked from his right, hand slightly adding pressure on his shoulder effective bringing him back to reality. His friend was calm when he said it, but the concern was there, he could hear it.

"Yeah" he answered back, looking down. Looking back at what had just happened, he couldn't believe it. He was ready to strike any person who wanted to hurt Draco. Where had that come from? He couldn't understand it. He couldn't even understand himself for the matter. All his thoughts were broken when the other man beside him spoke.

"We're all sorry about Draco, mate" Ron offered from his left "But you going crazy isn't going to help" he said rather maturely. Despite rumors that Ron's mind was as empty as a nutshell, he was quite mature and level headed when matters were serious—this was one of those times. His voice wasn't joking when he said it. He knew Harry was hurting inside, but it this continued nothing will come out of it. "We're all here to help"

"Harry" it was his father's voice that echoed the room, the man's strong steps echoing on the tiled floor beneath them as he walked closer. He could feel Blaise and Ron move away from his sides as his father drew closer; his glare was still focused on the floor.

"Draco is going to be fine" James reassured him, placing a hand on either of Harry's shoulders. Brown eyes met green as Harry looked into his father's eyes. Harry could only nod his head, as the man pulled him closer. "He's not made of porcelain that is easy to break" his father whispered to him in the embrace. The hug was welcomed and comforting—he needed it, the strength which his father had offered him.

"He's a fighter if he's married to someone as stubborn as you" he whispered, continuing to hug his hurting son. The statement was almost humorous if only the circumstance it was said under wasn't so severe. Briefly, some of Harry's friends along with Lily offered a small smile. Leave it up to James, to keep the situation light even under pressure. The doors opened as father and son broke away.

"Draco, is he okay?" Theo was the first one to react, followed by Pansy than the others. The question made everybody's ear perk up in anticipation. It would be the first news of the night about Draco's condition. Harry, who was nearest the door, reached the doctor first while others simply stayed behind him or remained sitting on their chairs—respecting that he was first and foremost, Draco's husband.

"Mr. Malfoy is fine. His husband is already with him" The elderly doctor nodded, tucking what looked like Draco's records under his arm. It was a relatively unknown hospital, but it was closest to Harry's manor so they were brought here. The man standing in front of them was the head doctor, at Harry's insistence that anyone with less experience was fit for Draco's medical care. "Do you wish to see him?"

Harry cursed that insistence now, as the doctor's first statement began to boil Harry's blood when the word 'husband' passed the elderly man's lips. Of course he wanted to see Draco! He was _his_ husband! "I beg your pardon?" he questioned behind clenched teeth, forcing his fists to stay at his sides and not give the doctor a concussion right then and there. How dare this man mistake someone else for him?

"Harry" his father warned from beside him. "I'm sure the doctor is mistaken" 'calm down' was the hidden message underneath the voice.

"I assure you, I'm not mistaken" the doctor replied arrogantly, lifting his chin a bit higher than normal to show his authority in the said hospital. The idiotic brunette in front of him had no right to question him. "I just instructed Mr. Malfoy's husband to his room awhile ago" his voice was one of mocking, trying to prove the fact that he was right. He had personally led the brunette a few minutes ago, since he was told the Mr. Malfoy's was married to a very powerful man.

Harry clenched his teeth together, containing the anger that was bottling up. "Is he stable?" the question made everyone look at him with curiosity, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. The doctor merely blinked, staring at him in awe. It wasn't one of the normal inquiries he usually received but nonetheless he answered.

"Yes. He's stable now" he said roughly. "Now, would you like to visit him? Visiting hours are almost over." He asked rather rudely, giving Harry an unfriendly look with impatience. He didn't appreciate the man who was trying to make him look stupid in front of other patrons. "If not, I'm sure security will be happy to assist you outside"

Others inside the room were shocked. Did the doctor just threaten Harry? Oh, that was going to cost him. They watched in anticipation as Harry finally nodded. Good, the cheap hospital chair weren't doing anything to easer the tension in the room anyway. "Yes, please take me to my husband" It was the doctor's turn to be shocked, eyeing the young man who was challenging him.

"Excuse me?"

Harry grew more irritated. "Where is he?" he gritted from behind his teeth, hounding the man with angry eyes. His stance didn't falter; instead he grew more confident as time passed by. "Tell me!" he said, raising his voice just a little louder to emphasize his meaning. "Take. Me. To. My. _Husband_" he punctuated the word 'husband' when he snapped at the doctor with uncharacteristic rage.

The older man flinched and bowed his head. "Right away sir" he stuttered, leading the way for Harry.

. . .

Carefully opening the door, he crept into the room silently afraid to wake the slumbering blonde boy lying on the bed. Hair almost as white as the pillow covers was spread tucked under his head, with a few strands left hanging over the boy's soft features. He looked utterly beautiful, like the day they first met under the trees. He still looked so mysterious and breathe taking. He cursed the Potter bastard for stealing Draco away from him.

"Hello" he whispered, stepping close to the bed for a better view. His hands came to caress the smooth skin of Draco's cheek when the said boy began to stir, cracking one eye open and then the other. Silver eyes were finally could be seen even in the room's dim state.

"Jean?" Draco asked, eyeing the head of dark brown locks that came into view. He remembered the last person he was with before the accident. "It that you?" he asked, forcing one hand to move but it didn't. His side felt numb and the rest of his body felt aching and sore.

"Yeah it's me" the other boy smile from above him, leaning closer. "Are you alright?" he said, stroking a bit of stray hair's that fell on the bed ridden boy's forehead.

Draco visibly flinched, making Jean move away. "Fine" he mumbled, pushing his back further onto the bed in attempts to put distance between them. "Thanks" he muttered with awkwardness. Sure, it felt nice that someone was here with him but the bitter taste in his mouth wanted Harry here instead of Jean.

"Would you like anything?" the voice came from beside him and he nodded. "Water" he croaked out, feeling the surge of dryness that came from his throat. He watched as the brunette nod, reaching for the glass of water that was on the bedside table. Jean placed a straw in the glass, intending for Draco to drink from the tip.

"Thanks" He mumbled shyly, as the glass was taken away. It felt strange having the man here. He was glad for the friendship that was offered, but the gesture felt too intimate. It felt like something Harry should be doing. Bitterness filled him up once again when his thought trailed back to his husband. The said emerald eyed man was no where to be seen. He isn't even here, he thought indignantly while his brunette companion animatedly talked.

He didn't really pay attention but he was thankful to have something to listen to. He didn't mind the room either, it was filthy. He could smell the washroom from the adjacent wall and the noise from the other patient who was sharing the room. Yes, he didn't even get a private room for that matter. He was stuck in this small room with another patient breathing just behind the curtains.

"Draco?" the concerned voice came from Jean but he didn't answer.

'BANG!'

"Mr. Potter!" a voice came from the distance but was too late when the doors were furiously ripped open, making a loud resounding banging noise that shook the room. Immediately Draco snapped around to look at the commotion happening at his doorway. There stood his husband, but not for long as the man made his way to the bed with long strides. He faintly saw his mother's dark hair from the entrance; she was still tearful on his father's shoulder.

Harry burst into the room with the intention of seeing Draco first and slamming the man who pretended to be him second. It sounded like a good plan when he thought about it earlier, but executing it was far more difficult than he would have expected. Standing before him was the same man responsible for his previous outrage. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore; grabbing a fistful of the man's shirt like he did with Lucky, slamming the disorientated brunette on the wall.

"Mr. Potter!" the doctor yelled from behind him, his stance didn't flinch.

"Who the hell are you?" he said menacingly, as he pushed the man harder against the wall even to the point of actually lifting him off the ground by a few inches. "Answer me" he barked out the order, glaring straight into the man's face, fully bent of keeping the insolent fool hanging until he begged for mercy.

"Harry!" It was only Draco's cries that made him cease from killing the man then and there. Slowly he allowed his hold to loosen, allowing the fool to return to the floor. "Stop it! He's my friend!" Draco shouted from the bed, struggling to get up but a jolt of pain came from his stomach. "No" the word came from his lips just he attempted to curl into his stomach.

Harry was at his side with lighting speed, shoving Jean out of the door roughly. He was stood on the bedside while rubbing circles on Draco's back, saying sweet words into his ear. "I'm right here" he repeated over and over, in assurance that he wouldn't leave. Draco felt his husband's concern. The warmth of Harry's hand pressed into his back as pain surged through his stomach in ripples.

"The baby?" he was able to mutter between groans. It scared him. Did he loose it? 'No, please' he prayed in his head as the fear rose. No one answered him. "My baby?" he asked, grabbing Harry's wrist with a cold hand. He didn't want to lose his baby. No, please.

"I don't know" the answer frightened him more. "No" he said, gripping his husband's hand while Harry squeezed back. Sobs came from his body, when the thought of losing his child crashed on him. "I don't want to lose it" he cried, curling into a ball with one of Harry's arms wrapped around him. The warm caress was doing nothing for the cold starting to creep into his body.

"Mr. Potter, I don't appreciate your actions" the doctor called out to him from behind. Potters and Malfoys were still standing at the door, watching the scenario unfold before them. Neither party wanted to meddle with the affairs, trusting Harry to iron it out. Of course, Lucius had something to say but the older blonde kept quiet in respect. "I need to ask you to leave" the elderly said threateningly.

"Neither do I appreciate your policies for running this hospital and the quality of care you've given my husband" Harry answered back, turning around to look the doctor in the eyes challengingly. It was true; the entire experience so far was distasteful. The room was filthy; reeking off urine, excrements and blood. Harry didn't forget the incident of mistaken identity. He spied underneath Draco's sheets and noticed the faint bruise starting to form on Draco's hand.

"Excuse me?" the doctor's voice said mockingly.

"Your security is flawed, your room are inadequate and your personnel are nothing but rude. No one even checked the condition of the baby. Please give me Draco's records. We will be transferring to another hospital, one with better care and better facilities" he said, not resisting the urge to insult the arrogant doctor once more.

He let himself smile triumphantly before turning back to the blonde.

Thus the reason for his other companions' absences; he had sent the rest of the people to the other hospital. Oliver had transferred as well, since he needed to be hospitalized due to the injury to his eye. He called ahead to inform the hospital of his arrival. He requested for two rooms; one for Oliver and the other for Draco. He sent his security card if any of his staff asked his friends for identification.

"I highly disagree on that decision Mr. Potter" the elderly man argued again, raising his voice a bit louder.

Harry turned once around to give him a glare. "Your ideas are no concern of mine. Please prepare the documents needed and send for a nurse" he said commandingly, but the doctor failed to do as he was told. It was annoying with stubborn old men who were corrupted with power became arrogant. "Prepare the papers and send for a nurse to remove the dextrose. Or I shall sue your hospital for damage inflicted on my kin" he said warningly. "Your needle had been placed improperly and I want it removed"

Lucius and James were already at the doctor's side in the blink of an eye, both fathers hovering over the elderly man. "Do it as he says" they said very calmly, but still it demanded obedience.

"Trust me when I say that you do not want my son angry" James said, painting a smile on his face. Despite the nonchalant gesture, his expression felt serious.

"Neither do you want mine" Lucius hissed under his breath, giving the man his Malfoy sneer. Bewildered, the doctor scrambled out the room and called for a nurse.

. . .

"Lucky?" he called out, seeing a glimmer of honey blonde hair from the corner of his eye. His vision was impaired, having his right eye covered while his left was a bit blurry. "Is that you?" he asked the fuzzy images, faintly making out the outline of a fair haired boy. Lifting his hand, he reached out and felt a smooth hand against his palms. He felt the boy move closer.

"Sorry" It was the first time the unknown person spoke. It wasn't the voice he was hoping for. Letting go of the hand, he blinked a few more times until the blurriness was gone. He was in a hospital; judging from the clean smell of alcohol and antiseptics that filled the area and the bandages constricting movement on one hand. Looking around, his eyes fell on a mop of wild honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"I look familiar, no?" The boy who looked like Lucky said with a small chuckle, reaching over to grab a small wash cloth from the bedside table. "I'm Lucky's little brother. You can call me Luis" he said, squeezing the access water from the damn towel. He leaned closer; moving his face close to Oliver's and patted the small fabric along Oliver's cheeks, just below the bandaged eye. "You're bleeding again" he whispered, gently wiping the skin clean.

"Lucky's little brother?" Oliver asked stupidly, allowing the younger boy to nurse him. He was still a bit shocked; the resemblance between them was amazing! The boy who was currently tending to him was a mirror image of his older brother, Lucky. Maybe lessen a few years, but still the appearance was stunning!

"I look like him, no?" Luis laughed from beside him, finishing the last few drizzles of blood before moving back. He dripped the wash cloth back into the basin and took a seat beside the bed. "Your name is Oliver, yes?" Oliver was thankful the boy sat in his field of vision and nodded—it was unnerving having a huge blank are on his side.

"Where are they?" he croaked, attempting to sit up but a firm hand was placed on his chest to keep him steady. He eyed the boy questioningly as he leaned back on the bed.

"Don't move, your body is a bit sore from the horse kick" Luis told him stiffly, re-arranging the sheets as he sat down. "My brother and your friends are talking in the other room. Would you like me to get them?" he offered, already moving to stand up but Oliver caught his wrist.

"No stop" the man on the bed said, pulling Luis back to sit. "It's fine" Luis looked oddly familiar, aside from the fact that he shared the same features as Lucky. Still, Oliver couldn't quite place where he has seen the boy before. "That's it!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling the younger boy "You helped tame the horse when Draco fell!"

Luis blushed, slightly fidgeting in his seat. "Yeah, that was me. But I failed. If I had done it right, you wouldn't be here" he whispered, looking down on the tightly curled hands on his lap. "I'm sorry" he continued, completely avoiding Oliver's gaze.

Oliver merely smiled warmly and rested a hand on the boy's head. Luis yelped in response, surprised at the action. "It's not your fault" The brunette told him while ruffling Luis' messy blonde hair. "It was an accident"

"But!"

"Shh—" Oliver cut him off before he could continue. Gently reaching over to lift the boy's chin up to face him, he said "Please don't cry" seeing the younger boy with tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. "Lucky will surely beat me up for making his little brother cry" he cooed, adding a small jest and making Luis smile.

"There see" he said, pinching the boy's nose as he took back his hand. "Puffy eyes and a nose to challenge Rudolf's!" he smiled jokingly while Luis shuffled back a laugh.

"I'm not Rudolf!" Luis argued back, hitting Oliver's arm playfully.

"Hey! I'm the one injured here!" he complained, trying to move away from Luis' blows. "I'm being bullied by a kid!"

"I'm no kid! I'm sixteen!" Luis fought back with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Oliver to cease laughing. When he did, the man turned to look at him.

"Okay. No kid, but still Rudolf" Oliver said, fighting back a laugh as Luis' second set of attacks began.

"Luis!" a commanding voice came from the door way, making the boy's actions stop. Oliver's gave followed the source of the voice, and found the familiar blonde man standing by the door. "I said take care of him, not injure him more" he said, walking into the room to pry Luis hands away from Oliver.

"Brother!" Luis exclaimed in shock, turning around to his brother's figure. "I'm sorry, I—d" he was cut off when his brother's strong hand gripped his wrist and pulled him away. Immediately, he lowered his head in shame.

"Are you alright?" Lucky questioned the brunette who was lying on the bed, checking Oliver's arms for any injuries. "I'm sorry for my little brother" he whispered, hands softly grazing over the other man's skin as he looked for damage. His blue eyes were filled with concern when he caught Oliver's.

"I'm fine" he said, allowing the man to hold him. Once again, the butterflies seemed to be gathering in his stomach. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks when Lucky moved closer, breath almost ghosting over his skin. He forced his voice not to go up an octave this time.

"You look—flustered" Lucky mutter under his breath in a low voice, leaning in further to study Oliver's appearance. "Does it hurt?" he asked, fingers tenderly hovering over Oliver's bandaged eyes while he looked. He pulled back when he saw the man flinch to his touch. "Sorry"

"No, I'm okay" Oliver argued, blushing even darker as he gave Lucky a faint smile. He mentally cursed himself from pulling back, thinking that he offended the blonde. The butterflies in his stomach was getting harder and harder to control, he thought that if Lucky touched him now he might do something he could later regret. Forcing his eyes away from Lucky's, he saw Luis huddled in the corner. Guilt suddenly flooded his system.

"Don't be hard on Luis" he said gently, allowing the younger boy's eyes to meet his before he turned back to Lucky. "I enjoyed his company very much" he continued softly with a small smile. His eyes were so focused on the blonde before him that he didn't notice another blonde boy who blushed in the corner.

"Okay. Well…uhm, the others were hoping to see you…" Lucky trailed off, his gaze shifting from the brunette to his brother. "I was just going to get my brother. Shall I call them in?" he invited, slightly moving his weight from one leg to the other. "If you want to see them of course" he gave Oliver a smile which the man couldn't resist. A million hundred butterflies fluttered around his stomach, the brunette nodded.

The older blonde exited the room. There were a few minutes of pregnant silence that fell awkwardly on Oliver and Luis, but neither said a word to break it. It was goof that Lucky returned a few minutes later with the whole battalion. Dean, Theo and Pansy, who was accompanied by her girlfriend, walked into the room and begun gushing over him.

"Oliver you prick! You got us worried!" Dean was the first at his side, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Dean, stop it!" Pansy came after the previous boy to gently stroke Oliver's cheek. "Does it hurt?" she said, motioning on the gash that was found there. Oliver shook his head with an encouraging smile. 'No'

"You took quite a blow, didn't you?" Theo gave the question from the door frame. "Draco's knight in shining armor as always!" He said, with a deep chuckle from his throat. The statement made Oliver blush. It was a bit complicated, the relationship between Oliver and Draco—like brothers with the elder one being slightly too overprotective.

"I can't help it!" Oliver replied with a small chuckle of his own. "Draco is—Draco" he paused for a second, trying to think of a word to describe the dynamic blonde.

"Things never change" Theo commented, making half of the room laugh. Only Pansy, Oliver, Dean and he were able to get the hidden jest. It was a childhood thing, were Oliver was always the one who looked out for them when they were younger. He was like the safe guard for everyone. The others didn't seem to mind and let the circle of friends interact.

. . .

Draco opened his eyes to find his husband standing through the opened door way, seeming speaking to someone in hushed tones. Where was he? He wondered, looking around at the change of scenery from his earlier memory. It wasn't the room he'd awoken in before. The sheets felt softer and the bed itself actually felt more comfortable—almost like he was lying on a bed of feathers that tickled his spine.

"Hi" he heard, watching the man walk over to him then placing a warm hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" the question took a few moments to register before he could respond.

"Okay, except of the sting on my leg" he answered after evaluating his comfort levels. Harry gently placed a hand on his legs, making him blush before he answered.

"The blood looks like it came from your leg. Does it hurt that bad?" he asked worriedly running a hand over Draco's leg from over the blanket.

Draco shook his head "Its fine"

"My baby?" he asked softly, gripping the hand that came to rest on his. He was afraid of what the answer may be, vaguely remembering the earlier escapade and Harry's avoidance of the question. "Is it still alive?"

Harry's warm hand tenderly stroked his head before speaking. "The baby is still intact. Richard is on his way now. He's the only one who can verify the findings to make sure." He whispered, taking the quivering blonde into his arms. He could feel his husband shaking in his embrace, unsure if it was from the cold or fear of loosing the baby.

"Harry?" another voice came, as Ron walked the room looking flustered. Cautiously, he made his way towards the couple lying on the bed. "Doctor Cullen just arrived" he informed, motioning for the older man to enter the room as well.

"Harry" The family doctor greeted, walking up to Harry's side and extended a hand. His inside growing warm at Harry's display of protectiveness "May I speak with you in private?" he asked, his tone deepening into a more serious aura.

"I would prefer not to leave my husband at the moment" Harry answered back solemnly, his grip tightening a bit more around Draco. Richard looked away regretfully before nodding. "Thank you" Harry said, allowing the man to continue.

"Your twins are alive. But I'm afraid the impact of the fall caused stress on your husband's body. I highly suggest bed rest for at least a week to allow his body to recover from the shock" he said stiffly, handing Harry the documentation of test results. It was one of the worst parts of being a doctor; he hated being the barer of bad news.

Harry stopped listening when he heard the word 'twins' come out of Dr. Cullen's lips. "We're having twins?" he asked stupidly staring at the respected doctor. When Richard nodded, his whole body burst with happiness from the inside-out. "Draco!" he exclaimed happily kissing his frozen husband on the lips. "We're having twins!"

"Do you know the sex?" he asked enthusiastically looking back at the doctor. He didn't even bother to look twice at Ron who had fallen to the ground in shock. There was a soft mutter of 'twins' that passed his lips before he completely blacked out.

Dr. Cullen shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too early to tell." Harry flashed an expression of disappointment before nodding. "I'll schedule a check up a month from now then we'll be able to tell the gender" Once again Harry gave him a nod.

"What happened?!" Blaise booming voice echoed throughout the room, making everyone jump with shock. His cheeks were red and his breathing was uneven—he looked like he ran to get here.

"Blaise!" Harry exclaimed, eyeing his friend. "You look like you've run a marathon!" he said, laughing along with Draco as they looked at the haggard man.

"And you my friend look like shit" he shot back, glaring at Harry while fixing his robes. "What happened to Ron?" he motioned on the red head who was lying on the floor—unconscious. He snorted then laughed, pulling the dead weight towards the chair. "The sound scared Hermione's skin off!"

"We're having twins!" Harry said happily while Draco blushed from his side. The second the news left his lips, Blaise also slammed into the floor like titanic. He too was unconscious.

"Oh dear" Richard muttered from the sidelines. "I think we'll be in need of more rooms tonight, Harry" he joked, looking at the two men on the floor. Blaise was a few steps away from the chair when he fainted. Harry agreed from beside him and so did Draco.

Minutes later, James burst into the room with a huff. "What happened?" He urged, seeing the two fallen men on the floor. His gaze trailed up to find Harry, still unwilling to leave Draco's side while he held the blonde protectively. "Harry?" he questioned looking at his son. Lily, Narcissa and Lucius also entered the room moments later.

"Uhm" Harry bit his lip and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I think it would be best if you sat down before I told you" he offered anxiously, pointing to the set of couches not far from the bed. Obediently, both sets of parents nodded and took their seats with further question. Harry flashed Draco, who was also biting his lip, a look before continuing "We're having twins" he informed their parents while squeezing Draco's hand.

This time around, there was no fainting spells like what had happened between his two friends earlier. Instead both mothers squealed in glee while both fathers took on a more reserved approach.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Lily beamed eagerly with a big smile on her beautiful features. Harry shook his head.

"Pity!" said Narcissa, giving a small pout while glancing at the couple. "It would have been so much easier to start on the nursery!" There was a knock on the door before she could continue. A head of Hermione's distinguishable hair peeked through the door.

"Harry?" she called out, walking into the room with Pansy by her side. "We were getting worried when Blaise and Ron never came back" she started, giving him a hopeful smile as she entered. "So we came to check. Is everything alright?" She briefly regarded the two older set of couples who were sitting on the couches with a bow before turning back to her friend.

"They were a bit shocked" Harry confessed, tenderly stroking Draco's cheek as he climbed off the bed. Some where along the way, the blonde had drifted into sleep. A smile formed into his lips while he glanced over his peaceful husband. "Any news?" he asked, leading Hermione and Pansy to a pair of available wooden chairs. Hermione nodded at once, fully knowing what he was asking.

"Lucky says the horse wasn't one of yours, neither was it one of ours" she said, taking a seat.

"Damage control?"

"Seamus is still in the manor. I believe he is also helping Joseph find the owner of the horse"

Harry nodded. "The guests?"

"They were all sent home with our apologies after you rode off in the ambulance"

This time, Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione" he said, giving her a friendly hug. "You guys are the best" he whispered before they parted.

"I know you dolt" she said with a cheeky smile. "How's Draco?"

"He's good and so are the babies"

"Babies?" she looked at him questioningly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Again Harry couldn't help but smile. "Twins. Richard told us earlier. Hence…" he trailed off, looking towards the pair currently unconscious on the floor. Hermione formed her mouth into an 'O' and then laughed. Pansy giggled from beside her.

"Shall I take the two trouble maker back to the manor?"

Harry gave her a thankful look "Please. Thank you"

She nodded "I'll be taking my leave now. Excuse us" she said, offering Pansy her hand. The girl took if gracefully with a smile. "We shall be visiting you again tomorrow" She kissed Harry on the cheek and waved goodbye.

"Your mother and I will be leaving too" James said from behind him.

Harry turned around with a questioning look. "Will you be returning to the manor?" he asked.

"Lucius and Narcissa have offered us a room in the Malfoy Manor, your mother and I have decided to accept it since you're preoccupied at the time being" James shook his head with a generous smile. Lily came from behind her husband and enveloped her son in a comforting hug before waving goodbye. Simultaneously, Narcissa stood beside Draco's bed and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Harry sighed, stretching his stiff shoulders and fell asleep on Draco's bedside.

. . .

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Oliver called out in a sleepy voice, still disoriented from being woken up. His eyes were only partially opened when a younger blonde boy stepped into the room quietly, closing the door with as little sound as possible. "Hello" he greeted with a soft smile.

"Hi" Luis answered back meekly with his head bowed. "I'm sorry for yesterday" He apologized in a hush, averting his gaze from looking into Oliver's eyes. There was a slight pigmentation on the boy's cheeks while the teen's hand idly fiddled with the hemline of his shirt.

Oliver watched the nervously take a seat beside him, still refraining from meet his eyes. Strange, it was kind of cute. Almost the same face, the boy was recurrently reminding him of Lucky. He imagined the elder blonde jittery as a young boy—the thought made him smile. He shook his head when he realized that Luis was waiting for him to reply.

"Its okay" he said kindly, giving a warm hearted laugh as he touched the boy's head. Again the teen blushed more, unused to such a friendly gesture. This made Oliver smile inwardly even more. Definitely cute, he thought in his head, Luis was a cute kid.

Luis continued to squirm consciously on his seat. He looked jumpy, pressing his lips together and gripping the edge of his seat tensely. This made Oliver worry. Even with one eye bandages, he could still feel the anxiety emanating from the boy beside him.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired, tentatively reaching out for the boy's face. "You look worried" he thought aloud while his fingers grazed over the boy's pale skin. It felt warm due to the blush on Luis' face.

Luis wildly shook his head as if denying an accusation. He flinched away when Oliver touched his cheek, bowing his head even more. The reactions made Oliver grow even more worried, trailing over teen's features. Something felt off.

"Something is bothering you" Oliver stated, more firmly this time. He pulled himself into a slight sitting position, leaning on to the inclined bed. He almost cursed when a sharp jolt of pain sheered through his sides, making him visibly wince. Luis' hand was on him in an instant.

"Please. Don't" He heard the boy whisper softly beside him. He nodded and returned to his previous half-lying position. He turned his eye back on the blonde. The said boy still continued to look uneasy. He didn't pry any longer and permitted the teen to sit beside him quietly.

"Let me stay with you" Luis suddenly blurted out with a deep blush, surprising the man on the bed.

"Wha—t?"

He looked down, again playing with his hands panicky. "I feel bad about yesterday. So please let me stay" He stuttered out self-consciously. He squeezed his hands while waiting for the older man to reply. To Oliver, Luis looked absolutely adorable at that moment, barely resisting the smile that formed into his face.

"Okay" he agreed. He was wrong on the 'cute' part.

"Thank you!" Luis' face beamed with happiness when Oliver consented with his request. A big bright smile formed into his face, while the blush was still painted on his cheeks. At that moment he looked like the epitome of innocence. Oliver feigned a cough and rolled so that his back was facing the said boy—he too had a blush staining his cheeks.

'What am I thinking?'

. . .

Draco awoke the next morning at first light. Well at least that's what he thought, glancing about he saw the time ticked nearly a quarter before ten. He looked around, sighing when there was no sign of his husband around the room. He felt a bit disappointed but decided to shrug it off. There could faintly make out a blurred figure outside his window, but didn't recognize who it was until he heard hushed whispers. Two voices, one was Harry's.

"You lost your cool yesterday, mate"

"Yeah—pause—sorry about that"

"It's been a long time since we saw you like that. Hermione was worried."

There was a soft nervous chuckle. "How long has it been?" Harry's voice sounded sad, remorseful.

"Five years, eleven months and eight days—almost six years" There was a long pause after that.

"She was my—everything. . ."

"I miss her too, mate"

"Has she come back?"

"Sorry, mate. She's still in France" Again there was another heavy pause then Harry's voice could be heard imitating a cough.

"Are those it?"

"Yeah. Hermione is responsible for these since I easily get lost in your library. She's borrowing a couple of volumes by the way. She say's she'll return them in a couple weeks."

Harry's laughs "In English, she means a couple of months" There was a second voice laughing beside him. "Thanks again. I better check if Draco's already up"

"You do that, mate. See ya"

"Bye"

There was a click of the door being opened. Immediately Draco rolled onto his side to face away from the door. He felt silly when he had realized what he had just done but there was no time to think as Harry's voice came from behind him. He pulled the blankets tighter around his body self-consciously.

"You're awake" Harry said, gently putting down a few items on the counter before walking closer. It was fairly sized luggage bag and another unknown item inside an oddly sized paper bag. "How are you feeling?" he asked, moving near the foot of the bed. Tenderly, he lifted the blankets and eyed the wrappings on the blonde's leg.

Draco shifted, pulling his legs closer to his body when the blankets were lifted. All of a sudden, he was feeling shy around his husband. "I'm okay" he mumbled into the pillow without even allowing Harry a look at his face.

"What was that?" Harry asked playfully bringing Draco's shoulder closer to him. The gesture made the blonde face him.

"I said I'm okay, idiot" Draco snapped back, unable to stop the pout that formed on his lips. Harry took the opportunity and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"Eww, you reek of morning breath!" He complained, pushing the brunette away. Blushing as the man gave a deep laugh from beside him. "What?" he asked defensively, arms crossing in front of him instinctively.

"You're not any better off, Romeo" Harry chuckled while rummaging through the humble sized bedside table and fishing out his mobile phone. "I was just about to order breakfast. Would you like anything special?" He asked curiously eyeing his husband. Draco blushed at the first comment then immediately lighted up at the mention of food. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Tomato, ham and cheese omelet! Please? Sweet ham cut into triangles, the tomatoes diced and the basil almost pasty when it's added into the egg! Make that; three eggs, two slices of ham and one tomato plus parmesan cheese!" He announced brightly but paused like he was in thought. The other man looked at him inquisitively. "Chocolate bar?" he added a few seconds later, a bit more reserved compared to his earlier out burst of cravings.

Harry laughed softly at how adorable Draco had just looked. It was the first time he actually felt the age difference between them, Draco had appeared so naïve and almost child-like for a second. Harry couldn't deny how much he liked that side of his husband as he ordered the food.

"Pierre?" Harry said through the phone, waiting for his home butler to answer.

"Yes, Master?" the voice came from the other line. Pierre was worried to receive such an early morning phone call, knowing fully well what had happened yesterday. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no" Harry said with a sigh. "Could you ask the chief to cook uhm… a tomato, ham and parmesan cheese omelet? Yes, yes. Make that two slices of sweet ham, cut into small triangles, pasty basil added into three eggs, and one tomato, diced. No, no, its two slices of sweet ham and three eggs not the other way around. No, the tomatoes are to be diced not sliced... Ugh, can you just bring the ingredients here? Yes, that would be fine and a chocolate bar. Thank you" Harry groaned, gently massaging his temples as he put down the phone.

Draco sat down on the bed, patiently listening to Harry's conversation while he waited. "Is everything okay?" he asked consciously as Harry's voice grew irritated. He bit on his lower lip and fidgeted with his hands while waiting for Harry to finish the phone call. "Ouch" he muttered quietly when he accidentally bit too hard and drew blood.

"You spoiled brat" Harry said fondly stroking Draco's blonde hair when he moved closer. "Even Pierre couldn't keep up with you request!" He was laughing now, jesting at Draco's acquired taste of food. The combination has seemed odd enough, but he let it pass and confided with teasing his adorable looking husband instead.

"I am not a picky eater!" Draco replied back stubbornly crossing his arms again. The earlier anxiety was gone now as he answered his husband defensively. He pouted again, without even noticing, while Harry kept of stroking his hair. The larger hand felt inviting and gentle; soon he was involuntarily leaning into the touch.

"Yes you are" Harry thought nonchalantly from beside him. Draco shifted slightly, allowing his space to sit on the bed and he took it gratefully. He continued the caressing strokes on the blonde's head and held him. It was a small touch, but it felt intimate between them. There was no fierce physical desire—it was an innocent gesture. They stayed in that position for a long time; time itself has seemed to stop for them. They didn't care.

A few minutes later, they were unwillingly forced apart by a stiff knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry called out, kissing Draco on the forehead before walking towards the door. Pierre entered the room with several big brown papers bags in hand which Harry took from his gratefully. He followed the brunette to the small kitchen counter and started to unpack a few items.

Draco eyed the contents of the bags carefully and watched as the butler took out a carton of egg, a pack of sweet ham and a bottle of olive oil. "Harry?" He called out curiously to the brunette who was also unloading ingredients on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah?" Harry gazed up at him with a lazy smile, both of his arms mechanically putting out ingredients from the bag in hand. His eyes only left Draco when he reached for a non-stick pan from the cabinet below the counter along with a few more kitchen utensils. He looked over the materials he needed to make breakfast, nodding appreciatively before taking the paper back he'd placed on the counter earlier.

"Here" he said, pulling out a thick red leather book with a golden printed title. He handed the said item to Draco who too it obediently.

"What's that?" Draco asked, fingering the big gothic letters that were on the book's spine. Turning it around, he also moved his fingers over the golden lettering and intricate designs that decorated the hard bound cover—_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone­_, it read. "Harry Potter?" he lifted an eye brow at Harry musingly.

Harry gave him a nervous laugh in response with his signature neck scratch. "I was told you're fond of books. Maybe you'd enjoy this one too" he mumbled out uneasily. He tensed slightly, not knowing how Draco would react to his choice of books. It was to his relief when the Draco gave a shuffled laugh, muffling the sound by using his free hand.

"I never thought you would be so vain, Potter" Draco managed to say in between his fit of giggles. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" he snorted out behind another wave of laughter making Harry blush and walk back to the kitchen area to finished his earlier task.

"You don't have to read it"

Draco stopped laughing and received a glance from Harry's green eyes. This time, he smiled and said "Thank you, Harry. It was a nice thought" He watched as Harry mutters something to himself but he couldn't quite catch it. Shrugging off, he allowed it to pass. He smiled inwardly again then continued to watch what his husband was doing.

"What are you up to, Potter?" He eyed curiously, looking over at the brunette.

"This?" Harry said, averting his concentration from cracking two eggs and placing on the bowl. Draco nodded making him smile "I'm making you an omelet so that you can eat it while it still warm" he answered proudly beaming over at Draco while beginning to beat the eggs. Draco, who was on the bed dumbfounded, watched silently as his husband prepared breakfast for him. A warm feeling grew from his insides and once again the tingling sensation of butterflies overtook him.

"How do you want your ham?"

"Uhm a bit burnt"

"Okay. Egg with basil after that?"

Draco nodded.

"Parmesan on top?"

"God that smells delicious, Harry!"

There was a grin on Harry's face. "Not as delicious as you" He answered back with a cheeky smile. Draco blushed in response, hiding his head under the blankets. Harry laughed.

. . .

Draco had to stay in the hospital for a week. It had already been two days since the accident and the news about his condition only reached her now. He had deep gash on his right leg where the horse had nearly crushed him. He was having twins—twins! And both the bastards were still alive. No one had been allowed into the hospital except family and close friends. Not even Jean was allowed to enter and that was because of Harry bloody Potter. She stopped herself from cursing aloud—it wasn't lady like.

There was a knock on the door. One of her maids in waiting entered the room. "Young Miss, a Mr. Clear has arrived for you. Mistress has instructed us to take him to the library then call for you. Shall we prepare the tea and biscuits?" The young girl asked obediently with a low bow as she spoke. Natasha grew even more annoyed at the interruption.

"I shall be there in a few minutes. Please tell him to wait" The girl nodded and left the room, leaving her a few moments to recompose herself. In that brief period, she took the time to arrange her thoughts and rearrange her appearance before going down to the first floor library.

"Mr. Clear" she greeted with a fake smile once the huge double doors of the library were opened by the male servants of Baron Dufferin's summer home. She flicked her hand, signaling them to close the doors without even so much as a glance. Her attention was fully on the man before her—the devious Jean Clear.

"What brings me the pleasure of your visit?"

"Ahh such sweet words from an even sweeter Lady" Jean greeted her back with a charming smile and gentlemanly bow. He moved towards her, kissing the back of hand before looking at her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine" he said smoothly as he released he hand. Natasha let her hand fall to the side gracefully. She would not be easily fooled.

"You flatter me Jean" She said pleasantly, wiping the back of the hand he kissed against her skirt. It was a barely noticeable action. "Please sit" she continued, motioning over to a large cushioned chair. Once seated, she let the pleasantries drop and her face transformed into a look of seriousness. Jean did so as well.

"Draco is still alive" he started.

"I know and so are his children" she remarked bitterly.

"Children?" he asked in confusion.

Natasha snorted at him before answering. "Draco is carrying twins. It seems your plan has failed, _Mr. Clear_" she spat out the name harshly, as it he were dirt.

"The bastard Potter gave him twins? How did you find out?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have a little bird under my wing. Far better than you have been to me"

It was Jean's turn to snort. "I don't believe you have a plan"

"Oh but I do, since yours not only failed but you managed to damage my future husband as well. You know how I don't want broken goods." she said with a winked laugh. "Would you like to hear it?"

Jean nodded. "Tell me about this little bird"

. . .

The week progressed rather smoothly. The couple seemed to get along fine with or without company. Their parents visited everyday without fail, with Lily bringing all sorts of pastries which she had baked. Narcissa had brought along a few more items for the kitchen along with other food for the pantry.

"Mother, it's not like I'm going to be hospitalized forever!" Draco complained from underneath his blush, biting his lip in embarrassment as Narcissa entered the hospital room with Lucius and James carrying several paper bag behind her. Funny how their parents have immediately bonded like old friends, Harry mused while helping his father with a few bags of his own.

"You're pregnant, dear. You need to it up for the babies!" Narcissa squealed happily as Lily entered through the door. "You'll need to eat for three people now and judging from your eating habits in the manor, I'd say you weren't eating enough" she scolded after placing the bag in hand on the counter. She turned around and walked over to her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mother! Don't baby me" Draco said in embarrassment, childishly wiping away his mother's lipstick from his cheek. "And you're wearing too much lipstick again!" he exclaimed, seeing the red stain on his sheets which he had used to clean his face. Lily, James and Harry laughed at the first comments. Narcissa merely smiled and Lucius gave a more reserved chuckle.

"Nonsense Draco, you're still _my_ baby!" Narcissa stated happily, earning another blush to stain Draco's cheeks. The poor boy had nothing to do but hide under the covers.

"Draco!" His father's cold voice rang in his ears, making him meekly peek through the white sheets. "Cease you childishness this instant! It's unbecoming of a Malfoy!" Lucius reprimanded from the back of the counter. He had watched the small scene play out and shrugged it off, but seeing his son act like a fool was something he will not stay silent for. Draco saw his father's stern expression and stiffly obeyed.

"Oh lighten up, Lucius!" James exclaimed from beside the older blonde, patting Lucius on the back of the shoulder. "Let Draco be Draco. He's only eighteen!" He said with a warm smile. It had effectively broken the silence that threatened to fill the room because of Lucius' outburst. He was thankful when the man nodded and backed away. They had avoided a near-disaster that almost ruined the afternoon.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" Lily walked over to the younger blonde. Her soft motherly hands pushed back the stray strands of blonde hair from his face and kissed his forehead tenderly. It was her form of greeting; hopefully the gesture wouldn't offend Draco.

"Full" the boy answered back with a genuine smile. "Harry made me an omelet this morning" he stated proudly looking over to the brunette who feigned a cough in response. Harry excused himself for some air, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

Lily's eyes grew wide in surprise; a few feet away James' had a similar expression before he followed Harry into the balcony. "Harry made an omelet for you?" She asked, masking her shock with curiosity. She felt herself relax when none of the Malfoy's seemed to notice their state of shock.

"Harry cooks?" Narcissa's wondering voice followed Lily's question as she eyed her son with amazement.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "He made me a tomato-basil, ham and cheese omelet again. It was still perfect, just the way I like it!" he said, letting a bit smile pain on his lips. He didn't care for the Malfoy mask now; at the moments, he was more interested in being honest with his mother-in-law then anything.

"He's cooked for you before?"

Draco one again nodded and went to describe the other different dishes his husband has made for his through the duration of their stay in the hospital.

. . .

"You've cooked for him?" James asked in awe when he walked into the small balcony after Harry. He watched his son tentatively as the boy took a deep breath. He took a similar posture to the one Harry had taken, arms leaning on the railings with his weight supported on both elbows. He felt Harry relax beside him.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry answered coolly with a small shrug.

"Nothing, just curious"

"Curious about what?"

"Why you started to cook again" he replied as nonchalantly as Harry did a few seconds ago.

This time, Harry whipped around to face him. Intense emerald eyes met James' warm ones.

"Something special?"

Harry refused to answer.

"Must be. . . " James sighed at his son's uncharacteristic coldness towards him. This wasn't his little boy who faced him now; it was Harry Potter the businessman. "since you're cooking again"

Still Harry gave him no answer. He took the silence as approval for him to continue.

"Hurts, does it not? Brings back memories?"

"No" Harry cut him off. "It doesn't hurt"

James smiled. There he was, he thought, his little boy was back. "So how does it feel?"

"Good" Pause "Happy. I like cooking for him"

"For how long?"

"As long as I can."

"How long is that?"

Harry was quiet. "As long as he stays" he answered softly before turning back into the large part of London that could be seen from the balcony.

'Forever' he hoped, but he didn't say that aloud. He wasn't ready yet.

. . .

There friends also came to visit, but it two or threes. They were all pleasant enough not to come in large groups to make it easier for the pair to entertain. Tonight Blaise was supposed to come alone to talk to Harry; it was a coincidence when Dean and Theo also showed up. It was a blessing in disguise for the black haired playboy who was able to take with Harry privately on the balcony.

"You wanted to talk?" Harry asked his long time friend as he walked through the door. "Here" he handed Blaise a warm cup of coffee. The other boy took it gratefully with a small smile of thanks. Harry nodded back and took a seat across Blaise on the wooden garden set that was outside.

"Yeah" Blaise answered a little edgy. He took a spin of the warm liquid to calm his insides.

"What is it, Blaise?" Harry looked over at his shifty companion.

"I found it" was the simply reply.

"huh? Found what exactly?"

"My special person" the unexpected answer made Harry's lips form into and 'O'. Blaise continued. "I almost thought it was a case of mistaken identity! It wasn't! Do you know how long I've been searching?"

Harry shook his head.

"Years, Harry! Years!"

"How come this is only coming to light now?"

Blaise laughed. "A man of mystery never reveals his secrets" he answered with suave.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You're married! The ladies wouldn't believe you if you tried!"

Harry playfully slapped him on the arm. "Fine, fine. Do continue. When did this happen?"

"At your party. I had seen them before, but I was convinced during your party. I know it was my special person. I'm certain!"

"Have you told them?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Why?"

Silence. "BecauseIwaswithsomeoneelse" he muttered in one breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was with someone else"

Harry whacked the other man on the head. "Blaise you bit fool!"

"I know" Blaise said quietly. "They were with some one else too"

"Oh"

"Yeah. And I'm positive my person won't go for me either…"

"A lady refusing one of London's most eligible? I'd like to see that!" Harry scoffed with a half-hearted smile. He was trying to lighten the awkward situation. It didn't seem to work.

Blaise laughed nervously. "About that…"

. . .

"And you both are coming to me for love advice why?" Draco groaned, eyeing the two people who sat in front of him. Dean and Theo shared a glance before answering.

"Cause you're married" They said in unison with identical grins on their faces.

"Aww you guys! What am I supposed to know about love when I haven't experience it?"

"You love your husband don't you?"

Draco kept his mouth shut. "That's different"

"How?" They challenged.

"Ugh! I don't even know if I love him, okay?" he snapped with an irritated sigh, reaching for a box of his favorite sea shelled chocolates which were brought by Theo.

"Tell us how it feels?" Dean suggested.

"It might be the same as us" Theo agreed.

Draco thought long and hard before he spoke out. "It fells light whenever I'm with him—it's like I could fly on a broom without the fear of ever falling! Or if I do, he'd be there to catch me. When I walk into a room, I search for him before anyone else. Once I find him, a wave of—" he paused, thinking of a way to describe it without sounding sappy.

"—butterflies fluttering inside. I feel disappointed when he looks away. I'm afraid that he might never look back at me again. But when he does, everything starts all over again!"

There was a long pause after Draco finished.

"I never knew you were such a girl inside, Draco" Theo said the joke with a straight face, making it three times funnier and Dean burst out laughing. Draco blushed and threw a pillow at Theo. "That was unfair surprise!" the said boy complained, having the urge to throw the pillow back but held it in.

"You started it!" Draco fought back while Dean was still in a fit of giggles. He shared a look with Theo then nodded. A second later, Dean was hit simultaneously by two pillows on either side—it was an effective way to shut the teen up.

"Hey!" Dean pouted after the initial shock had worn off.

Draco and Theo burst out laughing. It felt like the sleepovers they had in the past, except they couldn't hit Draco. Still, all was good. The trio laughed hysterically inside, while Harry and Blaise were enjoying each other's company outside.

. . .

Harry sat on the chair beside the bed, intently watching his husband consume the breakfast he had prepared. A small quiet smile was on his face while he too took the last few bites of his meal. Since the accident, they had begun a sort of routine; Harry would make breakfast, buy lunch or eat the lunch Draco's visitors had brought and the say goes for tea. Today Draco had requested his favorite breakfast—Tomato-basil, ham and cheese omelet.

"Is it good?" Harry mused with a soft chuckle under his breath. Draco looked so adorable when he was enjoying his meal so he couldn't help himself from smiling.

Draco nodded without skipping a beat from his bites. He continued to eat more until he realized that his husband had been watching him. "What?" he gave Harry a questioning look as he looked up from his plate of eggs.

"Nothing" Harry muttered back with a grin. He stood up and placed his plate on the kitchen counter—he usually did the dishes while Draco was napping. The blonde raised an eyebrow, and then continued eating.

There was a knock on the door. Both looked up instinctively. Draco, who was only in a shirt and short boxes dues to the bandages on his thigh, immediately scrambled to cover himself up with the blankets. Harry helped throw the sheets over his lover before opening the door. They were greeted by a sight of brown and blonde hair.

"Oliver?" Draco's voice came from the bedside, making the visiting brunette turn to him. He watched the mop of honey brown hair shuffle beside his dearest friend. Harry welcomed the man with a curt nod before turning to the kitchen to get them drinks.

"Hello pumpkin" Oliver greeted him with a warm smile. Walking over, he leaned in and placed a kiss on the grateful blonde's forehead. Meanwhile, Luis made his way into the kitchen were Harry was.

"Let me help" Luis said, reaching for a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. He masked his disappointment with a smile as Oliver leaned over Draco.

"Thanks" Harry muttered, not really noticing who had offered to help. He grabbed three glasses from the sink which he had washed and dried the previous night. Turning around and placing the item of the counter, it was the first time he recognized who the person was.

"Luis!" he greeted the boy with a sly grin, hand automatically pinching the blonde boy's ass. They had met several times before since Lucky had started lending a hand with his horses. He smiled at the boy now, taking in how much had changed.

"Harry!" Luis slapped his hand away with a blush. Pouting as he placed the bottle of juice on the counter. "Stop it; I'm not a kid anymore!" He argues back, when Harry's large hands rubbed against his temples and messing his hair.

Harry gave a loud laugh then stopped. "You've grown taller since I saw you last spring! Where's the little boy who used to trail around the horses in his diapers?" He joked with another laugh. Against Luis could only blush in his defense. It was bad memories for the boy and funny memories for Harry. "What are you doing here?" He asked when the joke ended.

Luis fidgeted a bit before answering. "I'm kind of taking care of him" He mumbled, glancing over at Oliver.

Harry looked confused. "Why?" He asked, and soon a conversation was progressing.

Meanwhile back to Draco and Oliver.

"Oh Oli!" Draco exclaimed, fingers gently hovering over Oliver's bandages. Not minding the earlier childish nickname—the other man took it as a good sign that the blonde was in a positive mood.

Oliver faked a laugh. "Nothing big, pumpkin" he managed to say with a smirk. "They'll take it off before I get discharged this afternoon. Sorry I haven't visited sooner." He said apologetically. "Are you okay? Has be been taking care of you?"

It was Draco's turn to give a small laugh. "It's okay, I understand. Yes. Yes" He answered after a short pause, mentally jolting down Oliver's list of questions.

"He has?"

Draco nodded. "He cooks me breakfast in the mornings!" he said gleefully, proudly showing off his half-eaten breakfast.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. He glanced at the watch before talking. "Breakfast at 11? Hasn't he been feeding our pumpkin right?"

Draco bit his lip. "My fault" he admitted with a blush. "I woke up with morning sickness this morning and didn't feel like eating much after. Harry convinced me to eat after making my favorite omelet"

The afternoon with Oliver had been fun. The visiting pair left around mid-afternoon. Draco had taken a nap shortly after Harry convinced him to take a short shower. In the end, he was grateful for his husband when the refreshing water hit his skin. It wasn't a full bath due to the restriction brought on by his dextrose and bandages but it was still worth it.

Harry had cleaned up in the kitchen while Draco rested. Now the couple was cuddles up against the bed's headboard with Harry leaning against the wood and Draco leaning against him. On the blonde's lap rested a thick red leather bound book as they began another nightly gesture—reading together. Harry read the magnificently written words on the page as Draco lulled into sleep.

Harry placed the book on the night stand along with his glasses. He gave a soft sigh when Draco, the little snuggle bug, cuddled closer to him. He listened to the blonde's heartbeat and quietly placed a kiss on Draco's nose.

"Good night" he whispered softly. It was the fourth night in a row that he slept beside Draco.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for the long update. School had been just around the corner and I was preparing my stuff already. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter!

On a different note; please check my other works!

**Surrender, Sweet Summer [ One Shot ]**

**Just Beyond the Sunlight [ Complete ]**

**The Slytherin Prince [ On going ] **

**Cinderella, the short adaptation [ One Shot ] **This story will be receiving followed by the longer rendition of the classic Cinderella story with a Harry Potter twist.

Anyhow. Please send your ideas for pairings, bonding moments, twists, etc. Tell me your suggestion, comments and critiques!

**REVIEW! [**I'm going to wait for **15** until my next update!**] **

A basket of caramel apples for those who review!

The Authoress.

-Arh.581958


	13. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say but sadly, this story simply has to go. I have lost interest in it and its plot has diverged from the original idea which I started with. In hopes that one day I may regain interest with the storyline, I shall remove this story from within the week.

Thank you.


End file.
